


Storya sing Tatlo ka Dios (The Tale of Three Gods), Una na Libro

by Yuri_the_Eighth_Demoness



Series: Storya sing Tatlo ka Dios (The Tale of Three Gods) [2]
Category: Bleach, Trinity Realms Citadelia (Original)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction Meets Original, M/M, Multi, Original setting, Tales of the Three Gods, Three Gods, Trinity Realms Citadelia Setting (Original), Yuri the Eighth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 70,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_the_Eighth_Demoness/pseuds/Yuri_the_Eighth_Demoness
Summary: Three gods. One kingdom. A tale of power and lust. Gin/Ichigo/Aizen - How would the world revolve if they were so involved?----Originally Published: 08-18-13 | Last Updated: 11-21-13 | Chapters: 26 | Words: 71,979 | From: Fanfiction.net ~ Transferred here to AO3 on account of editing concerns ~ Foremost Warning: HEAVILY littered with Smut, but like all my stories, expect a good PLOT *wink*





	1. Duta sing Dios (Land of Gods)

The  **Citadel**.

A vast kingdom that stood at the centre of eternal space and time; where the nights were always sprinkled with trillions of stars, graced by the moon which rose full and beautifully blue on most evenings. The mornings here were always bathe by a dazzling light, and the surrounding city, clean and gleaming, was as endless under the canopy of sky above it.

The twin  _Life Rivers_ flowed on either side of this magnificent setting: the  _Pure Sea_  to the right; the _Dark Sea_  to the left. Both contained the drowning mass of souls that either entered the Gates of Hell or Heaven that weren't really too far off, or got  _cycled_ back into the dimensions so that, as new  _beings_ , they could live their share of another lifetime before they came back here.

But as for the Citadel's own citizenry, they lived in relative peace, without fear nor trouble as the land provided not only an excess for them but also protection, assurance...and everything their  _old lives_ had not. Smiles never left faces and were never stolen because of  _common_  grief. It was where everyone lived the joy they yearned, likewise earning in a similar way a forgetfulness of where they had been before they came here.

In the Citadel,  _passing on_  was celebrated as a continuance after centuries long lived, and not an end even as one finally breathes their last...

"Good morning, my Lord," the voice of  _his_  General was always a welcome note to the peaceful silence, and it echoed down the halls on either side of the great balcony where  _the_ _other_ often chose to observe  _his_  kingdom early mornings.

 _He_ was the God of this Realm. A being so powerful, he could manipulate the dimensions at whim, although he never did so without good reason.

"The _Arcana_?" the  _Lord_ asked without turning a head.

"Dispatched to the trouble. The realms will be purged before sunset. Unless there should be  _other_ plans you have in mind?"

The higher of the two beings stood from his seat. He cast dark chocolate brown eyes, that shifted to golden from time to time, at his General who maintained a lowered head in complete and total reverence, even as the  _two_ other occupants of the room mumbled nonsensically from where they slept, shifting in each other's arms, in the vast velvet-clad bed where they lay within the large chamber of the god's personal quarters.

Aizen-sama knew the General really paid no mind as it was apparently  _normal_ in his visiting routine, that is, to see the  _two beauties_  there, and splendidly naked. Often, as he entered by means of the secret doors to meet his Lord early mornings, he sometimes catches the gods _in the act_ of coupling.

He would quietly wait out in the balcony until they finished, merely listening to the groans and pants and all the delicious sounds the  _three_ made with a practiced control; a developed trait that bordered more on deference and knowing the act was naturally commonplace...

"As a matter of fact, I do, Kaname," the god noted how the other had braided his hair in gold and royal blue, and don on the more beautiful of his robes which were entirely non-sleeved on both arms and revealed such dark, muscled shoulders. Must be Grimmjow's idea. The  _Zero Arcana_  was his General's lover, after all.

"We will need  _my silver_ for it, however," Aizen-sama faked an expression of disdain, massaging his temples as if this was all causing a headache. "... _he_  is exhausted."

Kaname smiled. This only meant one thing then. "We destroy the  _string_ ," he stood straight now, looking into the eyes of his god who met his stare with much confirmation.

"Yes," Aizen smiled rather too evilly, far from the benevolent God of the Realm that his citizens know him to be. "Burn it, destroy it...your choice, my dear friend. But keep it clean. I don't want Gin to put in much effort to clear the detritus left by such  _substandard_ dimensions."

The General knew his Lord well. He had an obsession with perfection, and his standards for beauty were as high (not to mention, as unreachable) as the Dimensional Cylinder that stood extending its reaches into infinity in the Throne Room.

The people in the Citadel in fact were perfected so that they suited his taste. And all dimensions along with them had to be constantly re-manufactured, demolished and rebuilt into harmony. Well, except for three...but they were an entirely different story.

"Aizen-sama..."

One of the figures in the bed was reaching a hand blindly into the air, fingers clasping at nothing, something out of a habit as  _he_ dreamt of things Aizen knew well about. And the other figure who had him in his arms shifted almost close into waking, as he was always disturbed by this.

Time to tend to the  _flowers of his life_ , and his General took the cue to exit the High God's presence altogether when the other moved from his place. Kaname had an army to command...and realms to diminish.

"As you wish, my Lord," the General bowed before turning and disappearing the same way he always came in.

* * *

Aizen took slow strides to the side of his magnificent bed, ornate, decorated and meticulously hand-chiseled by the artisans of the land, a gift when he was selected his eternal partner. It was heaped with an excess of silk, satin, velvet...all the most comfortable and expensive of fabrics, finely-woven, some entirely fragile and spilling in long, misunderstood lengths to the carpet. He also especially liked the fact that all four of the bed's posts were draped in his royal colors, his favorite colors, and that under its canopies' grandeur, there  _they_ lay...his  _favourites_.

Ichigo,  _his strawberry_ , seemed to have lapsed back into the realm of godly slumber, once more snug in the arms of  _his silver_  beloved like a child to a parent. And Gin, as sensuously feline as ever, had his arm protectively yet loosely around him.

Both slept. Both beautiful. Both with the curves, muscles and stunningly gorgeous features that could make lesser beings shiver. Something that delighted Aizen very much.

"Wake up, my precious ones."

A hand reached down as the god settled silkily on the surface of the bed, his weight handled with no problems by the furniture. He run it appreciatively on one then the other's body, tracing the amply-named God's Lines, the marks of their godhood, and getting heartfelt, unconscious sighs from both as his palm ghosted over the exposed flesh.

Their skin felt so supple, so smooth...both of them as breakable as porcelain yet irrevocably not. Because he knew how they were both powerful, capable. And they were the contrast of each other, just like how the god wanted it.

Ichigo was a flame in his grasp, a total blazing sun in the stellar map of his existence. Gin was his cruel moon, the cold icy breeze that offered him all feeling. They were day and night, fire and ice...both beloved though he is still getting used to the presence of their strawberry. He was just recently added into their collective. Not but three earthly years had passed after he was plucked out of the human world then transported into their land to be  _changed_. Completely.

Another hearty sigh and Ichigo shivered. Aizen teased his pet's half-sleeping crotch through the sheets, and the younger one yielded into it, unashamed. True that he could simply stare at them all day, and he had indeed done so before, but enjoying them  _this way_  was far better.

However, now he couldn't decide which body to awaken to have his rising pleasure. Because as he moved his ministrations to Gin's willing body, tweaking a nipple to see, it offered the same desirable reaction. His silver simply arched into the touch.

 _Perfect..._ Aizen licked his lips, smiling with satisfaction and lust in his eyes. His member below was humming in agreement as he cleared the enormous pillows around them to better the view.

"Wake up my dear ones... _do not_  make me wait..." a rather  _impatient_   _order_.

"MmmHmmm..."

Both the figures stirred from their places on the bed, disentangling from their hold of each other, eyes slowly fluttering open to see their regal Lord already hungry... Gin was first to take note and grinned sheepishly.

"Good morning,  _Aizen-sama_..." he drawled out, stretching like a cat.

Ichigo meanwhile rubbed his eyes but only opened one, curiously peering still from within the veils of sleep. He knew the look playing on the god's face before he realized what it was.

"Oh! Good morning..."

* * *

Ichigo was finding it hard to draw in his every breath as he was attacked by the complete sensation of ownership, his body was repeatedly and powerfully pounded into by the two greater beings that braced his form from both above and below.

"This...is...too much! Ahh!"

Two cocks buried into his ass in a synchronized fashion, already a well-practiced act as both his Lords often had the tendency to dominate him the same time. At first it was too hard, too painful to be smashed by two together, and often he would find himself bruised and bleeding, stretched beyond fear. But then his body itself adjusted and became accustomed to  _want_ this kind of bed play. He wanted to be  _theirs_ entirely...totally.

"Harder...hngg! -sama!...More!"

Aizen watched from where he was lying on his back, at the two pulsating bodies on top of him. He decided he wanted to enjoy the view, and did not mind the weight - it was no problem at all - as long as he could see all their reactions.

Ichigo had his eyes clenched, mouth open as he moaned rather loudly, gripping the sheets on either side of Aizen's head, tensing then relaxing only to tense again when they hit the spot inside of him. He threw his head back.

Gin was a panting mess, as slick and sweaty as Ichigo, brows knotted in lost concentration, teeth gritting as he slammed in the same time that Aizen slammed in. Their cocks both seemed to twine within Ichigo's body, like one single organ, rubbing onto each other as their strawberry allowed accommodation for them both. All the way in.

This made Aizen push even harder into the youth, that warmth building within his stomach as he was getting nearer and nearer the edge. And in the brief moment before he plummeted into such explosive bliss, he became even more aware of the little things: of how Gin was also near his own climax; how Ichigo asked his gods to bestow him his own release, which his silver responded by grabbing the boy's erection and pumping hard, fast; of how the beads of sweat poured anew as almost at the same time...

"Ah  _gods_...!"

...they spilled their seeds in and onto each other.

Aizen thrust into Ichigo with such full force that it made both his strawberry and silver arch, as if he had pulled them with him. Belatedly had he realized how he's now bruised the younger one as his hands maintained their hold on Ichigo's hips. And how he had actually suffused the entire expanse of their bedroom with his thickened and very potent  _power_.

Gin had pulled out of Ichigo first and collapsed. Then Ichigo followed suit, collapsing on the opposite side. Neither of them moved for a while, tired, and Aizen could only hear the other two's light panting, seeing in his mind eye (as his eyes had fallen shut somewhere a while ago) how each of his beauties were trying to even out their breathing.

A quiet slowly settled in as the Citadelian Three settled, the flimsy curtains of the bed having danced with their passion for some time. Aizen was once more putting a leash on his power, mindful how, if left rampant, he could easily destroy this place in one go. Or how he might end up hurting his consorts. That would be even greater shame. It had happened before though, and what a mess he'd made of them both.

For some time, he didn't want to move. He didn't have to. He fisted his hands on the sheets and relaxed. How delicious this simple rest. How completely luscious to get all his pent-up  _stress_ released...he smiled before he could stop himself.

"Aizen-sama?" He heard two distinct voices speaking as one.

The Lord of the Realm opened his eyes, staring down to see Gin and Ichigo already looking up, on their elbows, looking like two sultry statues in the curtained light of their room.  _Naked_ statues of immortal stone.

He could clearly see where Ichigo was branded on his lower spine, the stain he had so cruelly imprinted there yet eventually reversed when he made the youth his prince. Gin had a different mark on the same location, but unlike Ichigo's, it was the mark of the better half, the mark of his chosen one, the stain left when the Universe approved their union.

Both of them laid flat on their stomachs, hands rested, their individually curvy asses prominently propped up. Such clean sinews, such satin-like skin. Hair like a blaze, the other, an arctic kiss. Good to sheath himself inside either. Ichigo and Gin each had a different flavor to them that drove Aizen  _mad_  every time.

You could see the skin twitching if you look hard enough. Aizen was thinking rather nonsensically, and realized that actually, the two were in level with his penis, which was still half-hard. He could also see lazy trails of semen everywhere - on his chiseled abdomen, thighs, and on both the gorgeous bodies that lay staring with still-hungry eyes at him.

This made him smile, in turn, making the two smile.

"Another round  _my_  kittens?" the relentless god volunteered the idea.

" _Meow_ ," Gin chuckled, shifting himself so that he can immediately begin to lick his lover's large dick. Ichigo growled, "More..." and proceeded to do the same from the other side.

Two hot mouths. Two entirely amazing beings as insatiable as he was. Aizen first pushed himself up to watch how the two skillfully, artfully, teasingly used their tongues on him, but then tumbled back laughing. The perks of being the master...sometimes there's really no need to put in an effort and the  _blessings_ just come.

He could feel himself hardening further with their touch, their incessant licking and pleasuring. He definitely wanted to fuck them both now. Maybe bury himself to the hilt in one then into the other, repeating it again as long as he could.

 _Yes, more indeed._.. Aizen chuckled, thrusting without a care into the mouth that was first to engulf him, feeling the throat stifle a gag reflex and allowing him to ease in. Well trained. It must be Ichigo.

Blankly he found the other one of his consorts' heads, where possessively he fisted his hand through such splendidly silken locks...

* * *

It must already be afternoon in the kingdom, but the gods did not seem to want to get up just yet. After all, Ichigo was still snoozing the moments away, spent, thanks to a string of six non-stop rounds of hot, passionate and utterly mindless fucking.

Aizen was still awake, looking up at the decorated canopy ceiling of their shared bed. He and Gin held the strawberry between them, between a loose heap of velvet and silk, the latter having wound his arms around their youngest as Aizen found a way to hold them both.

Ichigo buried himself happily into the warmth of both the higher gods, admitting one time how safe he is to feel so close to them. Although Aizen could recall how the youth used to have a more horrific sentiment...that before he had accepted all this (simply because he couldn't change anything anymore), he had been scared of him and Gin. But  _that_ was already over and done. It was all 'in the past' as the old human expression went.

"Sousuke?"

The  _God Spear_ was still awake. And Aizen turned his full attention to him immediately, smiling seductively.

"Yes my love?"

His silver managed to lift Aizen's free hand and press it against his cheek. The god was amused to notice how his palm could cover that entire spot easy, and gently moved his thumb to rub his lover's semi-opened lips. The skin there felt cool, like the breeze brought about when souls flew out from the Rivers to fulfill the Cycle.

For a moment, Gin truly closed his eyes to feel this tender little touch, heaving a sigh of contentment, before he opened his usually-slit eyes slightly and asking Aizen, "Are you pleased?" in a low voice so as to not disturb Ichigo.

"Are you?" the god replied, which wasn't actually an answer, but he too wanted to confirm the same thing.

Aizen moved his hand to play lazy fingers over his silver's shoulder then arm, the soft, electric touch sending small involuntary shivers down Gin's spine. Then it was his turn to take the other's slender hand and brought it up to his mouth. He smelled of last night's scented waters, this morning's sweat and their Ichigo. Sex. And all manner of sweet things pleasing to the taste.

Smiling, Aizen slowly took Gin's middle finger between his teeth and in, sucking at it, tasting him and tasting their strawberry on him. His eyes delved into the other, seemingly asking him to give into another go.

 _Haven't you had enough yet?_ Gin quirked a suspicious brow.

 _Never._ And he gave the digit one long lick, making his silver's breath halt.  _Imagine if this was 'your' cock..._

"Honestly," the God Spear laughingly protested. "Ichi-chan's already sleeping."

Aizen chuckled lightly, letting go before he changed his mind and pounced on him, not really caring if the action then woke Ichigo up. That would only mean more for his greedy needs. But twining in between sheets was also a good idea for now. The cold had seeped into the velvet spreads, making their overly-sized bed more comfortable to sleep in. And it smelled hypnotically musky. Even as he pulled the covers over them, it smelled of sex...

"I'm happy. I'm pleased with how it all turned out," Gin admitted after a few minutes, casting the older god one of his more honest, real smiles, slowly feeling his body relax into near-slumber.

Aizen looked at him for a while, then carefully reached a hand just to stroke his hair this time. "Then so am I," he said, moving aside stray silver strands so that he may better see Gin as he was slowly nodding off. He was actually also nodding off...

Aizen-sama closed his eyes.

He heard a small chuckle, feeling his silver snuggle in, shifting Ichigo closer with him. Then silence, as the gods once more settled into sleep together.


	2. Dugo kag Rosas (Blood and Roses) Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I once had argued with someone who said "-sama-chan" was not acceptable in the Japanese line of honorifics. Of course it's not. ^_^ But for the purpose of showing just how ruined his mentality is in this story, I wrote Ichigo committing this 'grave mistake' because to him it is acceptable. The other two will never correct him and we will keep it that way. Let's also say it's his own attempt at creating endearments for the two he adored.

The day always started the same. Ichigo, like a bundle of excess energy, would run ahead of them both and disappear into their labyrinth of gardens. He'll be back after a few minutes, usually with an arm full of wildflowers, and bloody wounds which he gets from the prickly roses that he loved to pick.

Their strawberry was like a child - or rather the  _training_ done him had deteriorated his mental state into one. He'd crawl into Gin's lap and have him perform the healing, although at his level of power he was more than capable of doing it himself now. While Aizen would just approve it all, often the mere sentient of them three watching over his beauties with some quiet pride. They were the jewels in a crown he never wore.

Citadelian Tea was being served late in the afternoon, with cakes and other edibles. They had missed breakfast, and lunch altogether, because after waking up they had another tumble in the large bubbling bath, Aizen taking Gin before taking Ichigo and proving how serious he was with his earlier _promise_ while they were still in bed...

"Guess we'll just have tea?" Gin chuckled, grasping the edge and taking deep, heaving breaths afterwards.

Ichigo slipped from where he was on the other part of the pool, but managing to squeal, "Cake!", before splashing completely into the bubbling suds to the amusement of his _lords_...

So then it was tea, and cake, which was another addiction they all shared besides _fucking_ , agreeing that the best place to have it was where they normally had their early morning meals, on a massive elevated platform of living marble overlooking one of their many stunning gardens.

"Souls...souls...souls..." Gin said in his usual sing-song voice, pushing an orb away from his nose with such a fascinatingly long finger.

The Gardens of Souls were an epic mass landscape, made especially for Gin after him and the High God were wed, with trees and pavilions, hidden alcoves and water features, and lots of rare, beautiful flowers that Aizen-sama himself chose from all the best dimensions (some long destroyed now) they ruled including that of the Human World and Soul Society. Gin loved Persimmons for some reason, thus wanted a garden full of them. This request was likewise happily obliged...

With that, the entire space was constructed directly on top of the Pure Sea itself, the stone foundations buried deep into spiritual waters. Then Aizen ordered a labyrinth made, to symbolize how complex Gin's personality was, and how he loved all of it. Said labyrinth now extended to the very edge of the gardens, and underground, with tunnels that open into the many secret rooms and hallways of their even grander Palace home. All of these known to the gods by heart...

"They're tickling," Gin laughed, letting the orbs bounce off his skin and the hairs there.

"Then raise your barriers, _my silver_ ," Aizen suggested, taking his sip of tea from a marvelously golden cup. It was a suggestion he didn't need to make, but it amused him that he's allowed to be so loving and thoughtful.

Being constructed in the Pure Sea meant that the Gardens were always occupied by floating orbs, the state of all souls be it here or the Dark Sea before they _Cycle_ through the dimensions. During the mornings they looked more like bubbles, and look more like fireflies at night. They had the tendency to  _overwhelm_ lesser beings such as the servants who happen to wander these parts sometimes, but to gods felt more like a smooth, tickling caress.

Another thing odd about Gin was that he wanted to compellingly feel souls, drawing the full sleeves of his silver robes back to reveal his arms to the touching little orbs of light. Aizen-sama asked him about it once, and he said he was drawn to the warmth. Pure Sea souls were always warm, the entire Sea was in fact; while the Dark Sea was cold, the black orbs produced there as icy as its waters.

"Sit and eat your cake, love. Your tea is going to get cold."

Aizen watched Gin dance, gathering an armful of the orbs and just making circles around with them. The God Spear laughed to himself, "So hot. Sooo...hot!"

Like what he would say while he was being pounded into, Aizen mused with a chuckle, standing up from where he was lounging in a rather enormous cushioned seat, dragging his regal fineries with him. He had his gold robes on, as Gin wore his official silver-blue, and Ichigo his scarlet. Their colours. His favourite colours for them.

The orbs parted as the Lord of the Realm swooshed forward, the common effect of _barriers_ he wanted Gin to likewise raise. Aizen didn't find the feel of souls appealing much, and would rather feel  _skin on his skin_ on any given opportunity.

He pulled Gin down to the marble floor, pinning him effectively against the newly-scrubbed stone with his weight, just as the other was gathering another huggle of orbs. The souls all escaped in a multitude of glowing bubbles, sliding on Aizen's hair and robes, making him look almost ethereal. Like how he looked when his Alpha powers were being used.

"Aww...that _wasn't_ nice," Gin pouted.

"You'll ruin the souls," Aizen scolded lovingly, which was true. He could spoil them if his own power leaked into their cores.

"No fun," accused his silver further.

"Oh?"

The High God held Gin's wrists on either side of his head, moving his very gorgeous face close enough that their noses were touching, their lips a hair's breadth apart.

"No fun ei?" Aizen had a seductive smile, gently grinding himself on the other until he arched.

Such thick robes, but even harder members beneath the fabric. Lust and lust together. The excessive spread on the table was fast becoming history, and so was tea time apparently.

"You'll wrinkle my robes..." Gin protested, even as he offered his neck to his Lord. Aizen gladly claimed it, nibbling on the skin all but lightly with his teeth. "These...are...my favourite!"

"I know. But I don't really care now do I?"

Aizen licked a wet trail up that slender neck, and indeed, would have just taken his complete fill of his silver then and there, one hand pinning the other's wrists together and the other already finding its way down. But then Ichigo came rushing in, abruptly cutting their supposed outdoor _coupling_.

"Lookie!" the youth beamed. "Roses!"

The large blooms filled their strawberry's embrace, with some spilling over to fall on the marble of the platform's stairs. He had long, deep scratches and cuts on his grinning face, and positively bleeding perhaps in more than one place. Gin immediately shot up, concerned.

"What happened?"

He had wriggled free of Aizen's grasp and was on to Ichigo's side in a heartbeat, gently guiding the strawberry's arms to him by the wrists so he may push up the sleeves and look at the skin. More cuts. And they were all crying red. The large blood-petaled flowers fell in a heap to their feet.

Aizen sat up, watched them, Gin scolding Ichigo who looked like he was about to cry because of it. They were as holy statues, the way those pretty flowers lay all over their feet, as if devotees had come to offer them.

_Beautiful..._

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." Aizen could hear the strawberry say over and over as he descended the steps towards them. "These were for you and Aizen-sama-chan..."

Ichigo sobbed, a tear slowly running down one cheek and mixing with the blood there. "I'm sorry...so sorry..." he was rubbing his eyes.

"It's all right," it was Aizen who consoled him this time. "Come into my arms, young one."

Ichigo obeyed simply, burying his face into the mass of robes there and allowing to be wrapped in the warmth of the Lord's embrace. Gin remembered a scene close to this a human year ago, but dismissed it as he reached to pet their strawberry's hair, apologizing. He was crying uncontrollably now, a typically _normal_ reaction too, due to his  _current_ state of mind.

"Let's heal you, all right?" said the silver with a very kind smile now, a tone of reassurance.

In the light of the lazy afternoon, they seemed to all look like statues.

* * *

Gin was picking thorns from each and every stem with his fingers while having tea. They had made room for the fine blooms on the table, upon Ichigo's insistence, and now he was working through the pile rather effortlessly, almost gracefully.

Some of the stronger servants came a while ago, but the gods dismissed them as Ichigo seemed to be upset again with the idea of handing his precious flowers over. So Gin volunteered, although that now meant the Lord of the Realm had to also play his spoon-feeder.

"Feed me..." he opened his mouth to a laughing and amused Aizen-sama, who was still holding up spoonfuls of cake into an enthusiastic Ichigo's waiting mouth on his opposite side.

They figured it's best to keep the youth as far away from the flowers while they still had their thorns, because he is likely to wound himself again. And Gin was sure as he was removing the pesky things that Ichigo might do this again tomorrow, as he always did. Roses were his flowers of preference...and for  _Pain_.

_How does that feel, my sweet? Aizen crooned, pushing a thorny stem of a red rose into Ichigo's hole as he screamed incessantly into the void of his cell..._

Gin shivered at the memory.

"Are you cold?" Aizen, with a wondering expression, mirrored by Ichigo who had managed to smear luscious icing all over his mouth.

"Gin-sama-chan?"

He had finished every single one of the velvet-petaled blooms, and they're now ready for a vase. He settled the last stem together with the rest in the pile.

"No," denial, simply lifting a smile into his face and choosing to answer Aizen-sama first. "Bored," as he looked down on his handiwork.

* * *

"We are home, my Lord," General Kaname made a respectful salute as the top _five **Arcana** _ of the kingdom immediately fell on their knees behind him before the entering gods.

The three had just come in from the Gardens to the open court of the Royal Palace, flushed from the warmth of the Pure Sea which often created a noticeable glow to beings who spent time near its boundaries. As they walked in, Gin was slowly registering some form of shock at a realization, but he easily tucked it away for the sake of manners among their elite. But he was suddenly angered, Aizen could tell, because he hadn't had a say to all  _this_ when the Lord made his decision...

And so the deed was accomplished, and the bronzed general,  _his_ God Shield, friend and confidant, also brought proof that the dimensions ordered of them were already destroyed to the last particle. He held a rock in his hand, which he raised before the three. It crumbled immediately to dust, and Aizen watched the tiniest spec fade in the breeze, before he smiled slowly in approval.

"And so henceforth, they will no longer be remembered," the Lord said.

Gin cocked his head to one side. "And so I'll be needing to mend the  _walls_ again," he frowned, wanting to be sarcastic.

Of course he was referring to the actual wall that separated the many worlds that made up their true kingdom, the Universe. This was often hard work, and he didn't like spending his energy on fixing such vast divides. But more than that, he hated it because he knew how the _Arcana_ had come so close to  _that place_ and an accident could actually have destroyed it. He wanted to scream curses at Aizen, but now was not the appropriate time. Just had to reign into it a bit more. Ichigo held his hand, wondering...

The Lord just chuckled. It would be easier to convince his silver later to do such a tedious task, knowing fully well which buttons to press to get what he wanted. Easier to apologize than ask permission likewise. He will explain why to the other later, that is if need be, assuming Gin would forgive him for it of course.

For now though Aizen continued to address his army personally, "Excellent work."

A fine group all decked in what was referred to as their casual 'dimensional' outfit: thick, snow-white coats with fur around the hood, hem and arm holes. Full leather boots and gloves. But this was more of a protection against the cold travel through worlds rather than an armor really. It was more a symbol of uniformity than the actual dress code.

All _Arcana_ were given full liberty to alter the design, or have an accessory or two added, like goggles, a necklace and other ornaments. They may chose to wear it at a shorter length, but their weapons of war must always be present, as they are now.

Aizen could name his fighting men and women by heart as he knew the history of each of them by heart. For starters, Kaname was there, his General, who wore his own coat to battle, and being the God Shield was equipped to the teeth for any situation. Then there are the  _Zero Arcana_ , the strongest of his hand-picked ones - a raven-haired head that is Ulquiorra's and the other that's almost-skyblue that is Grimmjow's: the total opposites, always in constant argument, but made to be a suitable team-up in battles as their skills complemented each other perfectly.

 _"Like the best blend of chocolates,"_  Gin once made the comparison.  _"The same and yet different."_

 _"Like an irony?"_  Aizen recalled saying.  _"As you and Ichigo are, my love?"_

 _Arcana Isa_ would be the Wolf, Starrk, actually older than the others, had even been long married to another member of the _Arcana_ class, yet was as sharp as ever. He loved being who he was, a conqueror, a soldier, surprisingly turning down being Kaname's right hand in favour of just being a walking weapon.

 _Arcana Duwa_ was Lady Halibel, a brown-skinned, gold-haired beauty who'd been human once, then an _Arrancar_ another...both of which had been hard lives. Aizen knew she deserved the right of re-birth here; she had proven herself worthy. Thus he had her in mind while forming the _Arcana_ , and then took her out of the neglected _Hueco_ dimension immediately. She's been in the Citadel since.

 _Arcana Tatlo_ , Aizen could not forget. What with green flowing hair and lovely, determined eyes. Lady Neliel. A presence that actually made the Lord smile...for some really obvious reasons. Because she had the strength and guts. Because she stood for Ichigo in his  _dark days_  and was one of the means by which he survived the Citadel, and came back. She loved him, not romantically, but as a brother, and was perhaps more protective than Gin or him could ever be...

"Hmm...Aizen-sama-chan?"

Ichigo tugged onto his robe sleeve, frowning at the heap of roses. He wasn't burdened by the blooms, but was worried that they'll wilt.

"Vase," he pouted rather adorably and scowled.

The High God tousled his strawberry's hair lovingly in front of the _Arcana_ , always open and quite obviously a display of affection, which was never a real issue in the Palace. Everyone in the Citadel was free to love whom they chose and everyone knew the gods had chosen Ichigo.

"Neliel, my lovely one."

"Yes, my Lord," the beautiful _Arcana_ immediately stood up to acknowledge, but was suppressing a blush for hearing the use of the endearment.

Her Lord had now made a habit of being so casual with her, not hiding his fondness which in turn made her feel awkward. Grimmjow was suppressing a snicker, elbowed by Ulquiorra who was on a knee next to him. They growled lowly at each other. Halibel and Starrk just exchanged knowing smiles.

Aizen dismissed the notion, "Accompany Ichigo for me to the cellars and find his flowers a suitable vase, will you?" and ordered simply.

Gin found one of the massively ornate chairs that littered the court and was now lounging comfortably, at least trying to distract himself. "And keep him out of trouble  _darling_ ," he added with a grin, just teasing her.

Neliel was red all over, "Y-Yes, of...of course my Lords." Gin-sama was also infected by the same habit, adding to the awkwardness she felt. However, she  _is_ slightly used to the attention, and although often jesting, her comrades in the _Arcana_ understood the reasons for the closeness she shared with the Royal Trinity.

She bowed a respective farewell, then immediately raised a hand which Ichigo enthusiastically took.

"Nel-nel!" the youth grinned at her, a vision of blood-like robes swishing away from Aizen's side.

"I want a LARGE vase!"

The lady laughed. "How about something that's suitably sized?" she looked at the generous bouquet. "On second thought, a large vase it is."

They watched Ichigo wave "Bye bye!" before disappearing into one of the passageways with the _Arcana_. Aizen was staring after them as his General took to his side.

"She loves him," Kaname spoke, and Gin laughed almost sardonically from where he was, still managing to hear that with his god hearing.

"By the kindness of her heart. She's a soul fated for that purpose. A sibling to that of my Ichigo," Aizen replied, the High Lord then turning to his _Arcana_ once more. "You are dismissed. However, I will expect you to be present during the next Covenant together with the rest of your brothers and sisters in arms."

"Thank you, my Lord," the remaining army responded in practiced unison, glad to be relieved and on their feet again.

They immediately exited from the gods' presence, leaving the courtyard in complete silence. Well, not in complete silence as Gin began to laugh again, making the Lord and his General who had begun to discuss something stop immediately.

"I hate you,  _really_ , Sousuke," the God Spear finally spoke, on his feet and immediately off, leaving the two, a silver butterfly fluttering away from Aizen's grip.

Kaname was completely puzzled, but the Lord knew what _that_ was all about. It wasn't only because Gin never really liked being the mender - and here they have three, possibly four, dimensions he needed to tend to again - but also the fact that the destruction was once more  _that close_  to where the silver didn't want it to reach: his home. He'll have to fix this misunderstanding. 

"Is Gin-sama all right?" asked the General.

"He will be, don't worry old friend," replied Aizen-sama in his usual confidence.

He then gestured towards one of the court's large pillars. A flash of blue. Grimmjow was still there, had lingered, leaned ever so quietly against the solid column, his hood up.

"You should go rest Kaname, it's late," the Lord actually meant the latter needed to attend to his own life now, and to his lover, the Zero _Arcana_ , who was waiting so patiently for him.

The General just smiled at that...


	3. Dugo kag Rosas (Blood and Roses) Part II

It was probably the _nth_ time Lady Neliel entered the gods' royal chambers, but she still felt as if she were transgressing the holy sanctum by her mere presence. These were  _their_ private rooms! This was in fact part of a list of the most forbidden locations in the Citadel that even the Zeros were not admitted into (unless asked, which has never happened as far as history knew). Yet here she was, with a full vase of roses, the other one in Ichigo's arms as he was walking ahead.

The space was as vast as someone's palace. And that was some feat, as everyone in the Citadel lived in palaces; the _Arcana_ were given each their own in fact, yet they were still miniature by comparison to this place.

The youth had by now already known all the corners of this expanse, enough that even if it were a maze in itself, he was right at home within these godly quarters. As if his feet automatically found their way about. Rumour has it that there had been those before who got lost deep within these many chambers, but Ichigo was blindly navigating them without trouble at all.

Such grand furnishings. The Lord of the Realm had a fancy for the enormous, on the extreme, the gigantic, when she paused earlier to stare up some towering statues of wild stampeding horses that adorned a fountain as huge as the one found in the Kingdom Square.

_'That's to the bathtub,'_ she recalled Ichigo cheerfully volunteering. _'T_ _here's a sea in there!'_

_'No kidding...?'_ the _Arcana_ had retorted.

She doesn't want to know exactly what the other meant by that. Indeed, if he had likewise offered her a peek into the said bath, she would have grandly refused. She knew the gods  _must_ share all there is to this common space, so the bathroom was as sacred to the three as their marriage bed. And damn, does she remember _that bed_.

Wasn't it a couple of Ichigo's years before that she had stormed in here, despite her dear friend's, Starrk's, warnings, to release the strawberry-haired youth from his chained bonds? She had seen the deep rubicund of the sheets, though vivid and surprisingly visible the royal scarlet there, yet Ichigo's blood and tears were richer in shade than any of it.

Lady Neliel could recall the days when things were entirely different, when she was impulsive and braver and was able to stand up to her Lord and say straight into his face, "You, _my king_ , are such a bully!"

Call the very god that moved the worlds around you a bully? That was plain suicidal! But then she got Ichigo out had she not? She got him physically healed although of course she knew that even deeper within his once-human body there were wounds that she could not cure anymore...

"Come on Nel-nel! I wanna get these into the bedroom!"

All she could do was smile. Though inside she felt sad. The past three years in the other's life left him scarred terribly, and now he was no longer that _old person_ she fought for. He was...changed. But could the situation now be better?

She could see him so happy when in the company of their Lords. He always wanted to be with Gin-sama, always yearned for Aizen-sama's attention, always talked of how safe he was, how his worries were all no more. He chose to come back did he not? That was a conscious, entirely aware decision he'd made. He admitted it himself...that he could no longer live without the presence of the beings who tormented him before, but then also gave him the only reason to have any semblance of passion again...for anything.

Ichigo now _lived_ for _this_. He became a _god_ for _this_...was mated and wed to the two most powerful entities in the Universe for this reason. And though long it may be before he would recover, he will perhaps have the capacity to heal on his own even without her help when he does.

Aizen-sama's love was tried and tested. Gin-sama's loyalty was put to the flame. The two would give Ichigo what he needed to get through eternity, and perhaps...perhaps...

"Nel-nel?" the strawberry had a saddened, worried look on his face. She had been crying, and he had noticed.

"I'm fine..." and she wiped her face with one hand, making herself a little more presentable.

...perhaps  _they_ can bring _him_ back...

"It's really not that heavy Nel-nel...I can carry that for you if you want...please don't cry..."

She looked at him and knew he understood things so strangely now, so differently and at their simplest.

"It's okay, really _Ichan_ ," this is the first time in a while she'd used that nickname for him. "I just remembered something that saddened me but it isn't your fault. I'm just silly, and sentimental."

At least now she can easily deceive him with her lies; he believed her as he believed the gods...and it was quite easy for her to conceal her hurt. Her pure agony. He still managed to make her feel so bad about what she'd done that got him here in the first place.

_'I need you to look at a fascinating human for Gin,'_ that order made the green-haired _Arcana_ instantly look up in surprise.

_'A...a human, my Lord?'_

Aizen's eyes were so entirely certain.  _'Y_ _es.'_

And she'd hated herself ever since...

"I'll take that anyway for you. Stay here Nel-nel..." Ichigo appeared to be convinced as he took the vase she was carrying into his other arm, then walked off with both large arrangements through a large, doorless archway that separated the current space she was in from another.

With a sigh, she realized they had actually reached the farthest point in the royal chambers, and what lay on the other side was the room where she had found him the first time he was...the _Arcana_ stopped, swallowed...she couldn't bare to use that despicable term:  _raped_.

He'd been very afraid of this place. Not anymore. He was a resident of these lovingly decorated corners now. He slept with the other gods in there as he should. Ichigo was now also Ichigo-sama after all - she needed to remind herself that. And her mind admired the fact that he always looked so splendid in those robes now although he had been handsome even before. Fineries, piercings, the ornaments. The gods had made a Prince of him indeed.

_Shame on you Nel. Crying like some emotional girlfriend_ , she scolded herself.  _Shouldn't you be happy now that he's doing all right? And once he returns to his old self, he'll do even better._

"Nel-nel!" the youth came back calling. "Let's get dinner!"

"Aren't the Lords going to look for you?"

Dismissing her earlier notions completely, Lady Neliel steered the conversation, knowing well Ichigo  _will_ quickly forget her rather onion-skinned reflection earlier. He has to. He should do so at least until his mental state was healed. The gods had been more than patient. Thank the stars Aizen-sama was less the _sadist_ in his current state, fleeting that might still be.

Speaking of the gods, since they entered, she had been half expecting either Gin-sama or Aizen-sama or even both to just make their entrance at any time. Surely the gathering was already over. Even with the high-and-drowning spiritual force that both protects and nurtures this sanctum, the Royal Palace and the Citadel, she could feel her fellow _Arcana_ strewn all over the Kingdom like stars.

She could feel Ulquiorra already home to the South, with Lady Orihime no doubt as she could feel her too, blithe and happy to see her beloved again. She was _Arcana Walo_.

Grimmjow was in the presence of a stronger entity in his palace up North-West. General Kaname for certain. Lady Halibel was being attended to by her  _Talum_. Must be in the garden of her own home South-East. She remembered the woman loved to have late tea before dinner...

Not just the cloister of the Greater _Arcana_ where she belonged were visible in her mind's eye, but also the Lesser _Arcana_ , the double digits. They had their own places all over the Main Level of the Inner Kingdom, and she knew where each one of them were at the moment.

"Hmmm..." she noticed Ichigo concentrating.

"What are you doing?"

He snapped back into reality like nothing happened.

"Aizen-sama-chan said I can go. He needs to talk with Gin-sama-chan alone for a few minutes. Will meet them later after dinner."

Or something  _did_  happen. Like all major clusters in the kingdom, gods shared a connection similar to the connection the _Arcana_ shared, just more powerful and more fine-tuned. They could communicate with it. The fighting elite just use it to make the others aware of their presence, make known that they are well, which was handy especially when in worlds unfamiliar.

Ichigo displaying the use of this skill was most impressive. When they said he would be more powerful, she didn't expect he could be like this. Perhaps he'll learn to manipulate worlds when time comes. He's the prince isn't he not? He surely will inherit the same capability as the other gods.

"If Aizen-sama consents, then I'm good for dinner," Neliel gave him her hand again. "Let's get out of here."

Ichigo looked at that hand, then at her lovely face getting caught by the last remnants of light. It was already late. To her surprise, he shook his head, instead, was the one who offered his hand to her, "Let's go..." he smiled.

* * *

The Halls of the Heavens was actually the Universe itself; the stars and moons and planets together with other heavenly bodies represented by smaller effigies, forever swirling in an eternal pace about the endless vaulted domes and canopies here.

There were galaxies between the columns. Solar Systems by the billions if not trillions or more with their sparkling sprinkling of stars among other things revolving in such steady grace. And they didn't stay in one place. They all circulated. Thus from time to time you could see this or that floating mass elsewhere. Aizen-sama never really bothered noting.

This was a sacred space. An enormous containment unit for the dark void humans referred to as 'space' in their limited understanding, with the entire world of the Citadel above as its stoppering cork,  _his_  Palace standing at the very center holding it down.

This was likewise Gin's solemn place. Aizen knew that if his silver had somewhere he was more likely to escape to when angry, this was one location. But he couldn't come near him, not yet, as it seemed he had managed to displease his sweet lover again, and the best approach was to let him ride the anger off. Or coerce him to forgiving, which also worked just as well.

So Aizen-sama had his bath first, and was now walking barefoot through the Halls, letting his feet feel the cold of the marbled floor. No signs of the Blessed Archivists in the many levels leading lower and in the Grand Library when he entered through it. Good. You can trust those Blind Librarians to leave Gin be when he was here, which also meant that he was indeed here.

"Good evening beloved," the High God greeted the only occupant of the Halls' Centre when he did find him there, but was just ignored by the rather busy silver who poured stars to make another nebula. Very beautiful. Such graceful hands.

He had been working in the Grand Pavilion where Aizen likewise enjoyed moving the Universe when he had to or when he wasn't in the mood. For Gin it was different. He always came here to do his job and that was to make existence possible by creating the many bodies needed to expand this sanctuary further.

"You still  _hate_ me?" Aizen crooned with a song-like voice, mentally picturing a very graphic representation of what he wanted to do to the other tonight.

Gin suppressed a shiver, catching the message which was surely palpable in the air. A galaxy revolved by. The God Spear pushed it gently aside to make way for his newest creation, and watched as the thundering heap of the nebula began to come alive on its own. As it will die on its own.

"I'm not one who approves of all this silent treatment. What did I do to get this _my silver_?" the Lord asked moving closer, letting Gin see that he had already changed into his scarlet robes,  _their_ colour robes usually used before sleep, but were actually discarded halfway the night on account of some very heated _fucking_.

The Lord might as well be standing beside him naked, which he was actually under the ankle-length, velvet, one whole piece of a garb.

"You're not coming to bed?" Aizen pushed, noting how Gin was still in his gloried morning adornments.

His silver finally moved to look at him at last, but without the faintest hint of his lovely smile. He was in a far worse mood than Aizen imagined.

"You're getting closer to destroying  _Soul Society_ -  **again**. And for godhood's sake Sousuke! Where's Ichigo!?"

Aizen laughed despite himself. "So this is what it's all about?" and he enfolded his silver into his arms, grateful that the other allowed it. "I truly can't comprehend the thoughts that run in that beautifully complicated mind of yours." The Lord kissed him on the top of his head, long, lovingly...the smell of roses still there wrapped in the silver of the latter's hair.

"I'm serious," Gin scolded.

"I know."

Aizen turned him about effortlessly, before planting a warm and unexpected kiss on his lips.

"Sousuke!" the silver broke the short contact with a scowl, that simply made the High God want to screw him there. "Where's Ichigo?!"

"With Lady Neliel earlier. He's walking back into our chambers now," he responded. If it could calm the other down, he'll tell him anything. "So should you, _my love_. To bed I mean. We should get you out of these things."

He referred to his silver's robes. The dust of the Universe had already marred their luster.

"And if I don't want to?"

Aizen grinned mischievously. "Is _that_ a c h a l l e n g e?"


	4. Ginsakripisyo (Sacrificed)

The fun part of being a **god** is that you are free to pursue  _anything_ and won't get punished for it. That includes all the many acts of deviousness...killing, coercion...but of course he wouldn't really pull that sort of thing with _his silver_.

"Let go of me! Sousuke!"

He did, however, wanted to make him scream blasphemy every now and then, before getting the permission to ravish him  _on purpose_ , which was just another phrase in the High God's vocabulary that referred to some wicked, searing but utterly _consensual_ fucking.

"Gods damn it!" Gin cursed as he was conveniently thrown down one of the great stone tables in the nearby section of the Hall of the Heavens. Then he realized where, rather,  _what_ he was actually on.

"Shit! Sousuke! You're insane!"

Aizen-sama watched the outrage rise into Gin's usually calm face when he saw the location his Lord had chosen to deposit him on top of...the plateau of the Milky Way. They had apparently made it to this part of the Halls somehow.

"That's what you get for being too preoccupied with struggling," the High God laughed, amused.

"No way!" Gin scrambled to his feet but was carefully and easily pushed back down. To the God Spear's horror, he could feel the stars crumbling beneath his fingertips.

"Sousuke, stop this! Do you know how long it took for me to re-structure this entire galaxy!?" Gin pushed himself up upon his elbows. The fragile stars were turning into powder.

How Aizen-sama loved his silver's near-hysterical pleas sometimes. "I am aware my love," he crooned, suddenly pressing himself close and pushing Gin down again, completely covering him this time. He was definitely planning to seduce his way out of this one...

"Oh my _god_ , Sousuke!"

"Am I now?" and with a fistful of silver hair, he ever so gently eased Gin's head back so that he may nip at the sensitive places he knew so well about on that slender neck.

Then came the wet kisses...the licking...the friction he was feeling below...

 _Wait, what...planets_?

Gin's muddled brain had half the sense to remind him where he was as comet flew past above him. Instantly, he snapped back to reality and resumed his flight: "Sousuke, _please_ , let me go...the galaxy...we'll destroy it..."

"Then I suggest you don't struggle and just enjoy this my love. Unless you want your previous home to experience its first End of Days..." 

The silver stared up at him in complete disbelief. "Are you threatening me now?" Gin held his breath and whimpered as Aizen bit down, hard, on the skin of his exposed neck.

 _Damn vampire!_ His expression seemed to say as the god stopped to look at the mark he made, pleased.

 _No. I just wanted to ascertain what's mine..._ he mentally responded catching the thought that gave life to Gin's expression. "You...are... _mine_ ," he purposely singled out the words for emphasis, catching that glint in the corner of his silver's eye, and the shiver that was making its way down his spine slowly.

Aizen's scarlet sleeping robe was now loose, technically making him near-nakedly pressed against Gin who still had thicker things on but was noticeably having some  _turmoil_ building beneath them where it was unseen.

"So what will it be?" the High God's final temptation. He could either give in or not, though it doesn't make a difference really as Aizen will still get (like always) what he wanted by the end of the night.

Gin threw his head back.  _Damn you Sousuke!_ The god's hand was under all the thick folds and was teasing him between his legs now, that palm warm, no, hot...hotter.

"Is that a yes?" caught the older of them as the other cried out.

"Y-yes!" Gin finally caved in. He arched into that insistent hand under his robes.

Perfect. It was just so perfect.

And Aizen just smiled...

* * *

Just when his silver thought he'd take their coupling back to their own chambers away from here, Aizen-sama decides to execute him a punishment by continuing the act on the stone table.

"An offering to the stars," the High God explained.

Gin was about to retort: _To the stars or to you?_ but thought the better of it and shut his mouth. Remaining still under the galaxy's canopy, he watched as his Lord divested himself of all clothing and just let the red robe fall in a pool on the smooth marbled floor. Like blood. Sacrificial blood. It made him shiver.

How many beings had made this bleeding pool from themselves at the foot of this unreachable deity? How many in every knowing dimension?

"Multitudes. A form of devotion I did not require," Aizen-sama answered with a hint of disappointment. He had a brutal religion in many other worlds, where most devotees ended up dead. "But I worship  _only one_. That's you, my beloved."

With a gesture of his hand, the High God safely parted the sections of the galaxy to provide them room. Also as a means to ease Gin's worries as he stared, simply mystified at the hard, well-defined body standing over him. Such exquisite strength. Plus there was something oddly hypnotic about how Aizen-sama did this sort of thing. He had so much finesse.

"Allow my worship..." it was a soft command that caressed his silver who, in turn, just closed his eyes, feeling something warm wrap then pry his wrists further apart to pull them over his head where they were conveniently bound together.

It wasn't Aizen's touch, rather, the invisible and invincible tendrils of the god's great power, bringing along with it an intoxicating spell that threatened to drown him. Gin didn't want to fight anymore, not in the face of such a snare.

Breath laboured, Gin's mouth seemed to water when Aizen displayed his proud arousal. It was the epitome of what _'god-sized'_ meant in these parts of the dimensions; something which was so utterly full that it manages to fill Gin inside completely every time. He wanted to get into that feeling again.

"Ah damn it -quit stalling! _Fuck me_ if you want to fuck me, Sousuke!"

"Yes  _my Lord_ ," the High God triumphantly chuckled, looking down at the scowling God Spear.

Games. How fun to play these on the other sometimes. And for a while he's had an idea, noting the thick robes still wrapping  _his_ silver. He could torment Gin a little bit more, perhaps prolong the agony using these Holy Garments, but then the High God wasn't one to like the always more complicated assemblage of their hierarchical clothing; likewise Gin was getting more and more needy by the second. So...

"Clothes off..." he simply willed, and a hiss of power quickly left a squirming silver exposed from the neck down, the robes ripped open like a flower's petals in bloom, spread around Gin by Aizen-sama's wanting.

Ah, so the evidence had indeed been hidden. The Lord of the Realm trailed a finger from the base to the tip of his silver's semi-erect shaft, garnering a shiver of delight as a reward for such boldness. He wanted to make Gin harder. So he parted those legs and descended on him like a starved hermit.

Not even bothering to taste, the High God sucked on the pulsing member greedily in one take, causing Gin to buckle and thrust restlessly into his eager mouth.

"So...wet...ah!"

Aizen smiled around his silver. All this moving distracted the High God somehow. So he simply had to clamp those hips down with both hands, continuing on the task and getting more tender reactions from the God Spear beneath him. Then Aizen decided to cut it short, leaving Gin confused and whimpering at the loss.

 _It's all about power_. His silver's mind reeled. If the High God couldn't get total and _absolute_ control over things, he'd go berserk.

"Let's take it here, shall we, my love?"

The light of the Galaxy gleamed beautifully on the thin sheen of sweat now all over Gin's body. Said light also reflected with the lust in Aizen's eyes as he positioned his cock on his silver's puckered hole, letting the wet tip touch the spot so that the other knew what he meant to do.

"You're going to fuck me without prepa -ahhh!"

The rest of the thoughts fell like the crumbling pieces of space beneath him. If men on earth could have had the technological capability to reach this far, they could've seen all this destruction taking place yet be more stunned at the reason _why_ it happened. Thank heavens man was only capable of exploring its own solar system for now.

Gin bit his lip, hard, feeling Aizen actually just pushing himself in so slowly, the large head of his cock spreading open the circumference of the silver's tight and unprepared hole before the shaft completely broke its way through. It hurt. Tormentingly so. Gin knew he would definitely be even more sore with this than when his Lord just rammed it all in.

_Then you want me to just ram in?_

A mental query that Gin didn't even have time to process because Aizen did just that and slammed in, pulling out a strangled moan from the receiver of it. A silver head thrown back into space, breath caught.

"M-More!"

Aizen-sama mocked amusedly, "Yes, _my god_."

* * *

Gin's helplessness was in itself hypnotic, but being sheathed fully inside of his God Spear was an intoxicant that made Aizen pound in harder, faster, stronger, hitting that sweet spot within the other's body over and over...

"Deeper... _please_!..."

The High God happily obliged, burying himself up to his balls into the willing form of his lover, sending Gin closer and closer to ultimate release. Behind tightly closed lids, he could already see stars slowly bursting as his moans and sighs like hymns to the heavens eased out deliciously with Aizen's every thrust.

"You're near...my love..." the Lord of the Realm stroked his thighs and legs, finding much tension there. Gin thrashed. He was restless and struggling in his bonds like he just can't get enough because he  _truly_ just can't get enough.

This was what happened when your lover was the High God.

"Touch...me...Sousuke! Oh gods please!"

But he didn't.

Aizen just smiled appreciatively as he banged Gin on the fringes of the Galaxy, letting the other know that he will definitely have to ride this one out. Slit eyes opened to look at his swollen cock bobbing and spreading pre-cum across his toned belly. Gods he wanted to be stroked, touched, thumbed...all the deliciously added ministrations that could send him into an even more blissful climax. He would do it himself if not for Aizen's constraints making it impossible.

Gin hollered, throwing his head back again and craning his neck, feeling it, that final shiver racing down his spine, pooling in that place deep within his nether regions, getting close, c l o s e r, muscles clenching, tightening, mouth open in a scream the silver couldn't even tell if he did or not...

Gin's mind was registering nothing more now but the concentrated pounding, the entire of his lover's large, hard cock fucking him senseless, and that feeling of almost...almost...

"Sousuke!"

...almost.

Aizen chose to cut the moment just when Gin was there, sending him crash-landing. Confused, very much lost and angered, the God Spear tried to raise his head, curious as to why,  _really why_ , the High God stopped. Clearing the blur in his eyes and shaking off the sweaty strands that strayed everywhere else, the silver saw the trademark evil smile playing on his Lord's lips again, and a graceful thumb that stoppered his own slick dick. Gin licked his lips at that, trying to steady his breathing.

 _What...?_ and his expression was clearly pleading.

"We have an onlooker," Aizen replied, voice raspy, biting his own lip. "Ichigo?"

He turned towards the direction of one of the larger pillars. The strawberry was peeking from behind it, watching the play unfold quietly. His eyes were half-lidded and glazed, mouth trying to say something but did not.

Aizen gestured with his hand, "Come here, my pet."

Gin watched Ichigo obey, drifting like a beautiful blood monarch to the High God's side. He was already dressed for sleep, and had one of his best red-shaded robes on for both of them. The older god enfolded him in his arms, kissing him greedily on the mouth, pushing a tongue that the strawberry gave way to. A trail of saliva linked their lips when Aizen broke off, planting the same intense kiss on the youth's neck next.

Ichigo gave forth a series of delicious sighs and whimpers, getting intoxicated, or by a spell, the God Spear wasn't certain, before getting turned to face Gin who was still the captive of the galaxy.

"Look, my precious," Aizen gently took Ichigo's chin and raised it to look with half-mast eyes at his Gin-sama. The silver watched as the High God whispered something audible only to the drunken strawberry. He saw the young one nod, mouth falling slack, breathing pattern rapidly changing as Aizen ran his hands down.

"Good boy," the Lord of the Realm found the sash that tied loosely around the strawberry's waist, releasing the knot that held the garb in place with a graceful tug of its ends and opening the garment to reveal Ichigo's already hardened state.

The youth stepped out of the costume, naked, letting the robe slip loose over his shoulders. Aizen held onto the sash, allowing the rest of the mantle to fall into its own pool to the floor.

"Sousuke-"

"Shh...," the Lord hushed his silver, winking at him as he slowly wound the sash over Ichigo's mouth, making an effective silken gag with part of the tie, knotting it at the back. Then running his palms down, he took both of their strawberry's wrists, drew them to the same place where the rest of the sash fell and tied it off with the remaining length, tightly. He wasn't going anywhere.

Like some captive, Ichigo was pushed right beside Gin, a dust of stars exploding in his wake as he collapsed into space. Aizen towered once more over both of them like a triumphant _conquistador_. The silver caught the glint of helpless lust in their strawberry's eyes as he looked up at him from where he was cast.

"Ichigo has come to make his own offering. Accept it," a similar look was mirrored in the High God's eyes as he announced this like some glorious priest, giving his aching erection a gentle stroke -one, two- just to alleviate the sudden pain that grazed it.

An order.

Gin was lost into the sensation again as Aizen bowed his head to give him a long, loving lick. He exhaled as a reaction to the sudden motion. There goes sanity. Ichigo watched as the God Spear was slowly roused to readiness, making him harder, hungrier. He whined in pure need.

Aizen stopped. Gin whimpered.

The High God ran a hand through his sweaty locks as he stood up to see. Ichigo's cock was already dripping as he tried to get some friction going, trying to hump the leg nearest him.

"Haha...not that way my sweet one," said Aizen, giving his silver's dick a couple of tugs before helping their strawberry on his knees.

"Straddle," he guided him over Gin's cock to the latter's horror.

"Sousuke, he hasn't been prepar-"

Again, the thoughts died as Ichigo obliged and without a second's hesitation impaled himself onto the length beneath. His obvious groan was muffled by the gag, muscles tensing, clenching around Gin and making the latter crane his neck once more. Aizen laughed, pleased, licking his lips and reaching a hand to pinch his silver's hardened nipple.

"Ah!" _Painful_. Sharp. But was adding to the drowning feel, especially when the strawberry began to grind himself onto Gin's cock -up, down, up, down- each motion becoming easier, more fluid, more maddening that the silver has now began to thrust violently into the younger one's waiting chasm, dragging more muffled whines and whimpers out of Ichigo.

Gin wasn't as large as Aizen, that was certain. But he was  _large enough_ to hurt and he will surely leave the other bruised after this. But he didn't really care. Not when there was nothing but pleasure dissolving his considerations and logic; not when that hole allowed him to fit so perfectly inside of it. He just wanted more.

And he thrust in more, deeply, certainly hitting that spot inside their strawberry as the latter met him halfway, his own throbbing dick bobbing with the intensity of both thrust and impale. The God Spear's moans were getting louder, more passionate...Aizen has gladly resumed his earlier position before Ichigo came into the picture, and slammed in as carelessly.

"Not...without me...my love..." the High God said, pounding as violently as he was obviously allowed, gripping Gin by his ass and pulling him closer, elevating him, spreading him more to meet the High God's fleshly demands, adjusting everything immediately...

The intensity of the unorthodox position, the feeling of being fucked and fucking at the same time, was overwhelming Gin like it always did, and he could feel himself teeter closer, closer once more, that earlier achievement almost at hand again.

He struggled in his bonds, pushing up into Ichigo as far as Aizen's own fucking allowed him, feeling the spell raw out the flesh around his wrists and draw blood, but he was so past caring now. He just wanted his release, and never had he wanted it so _badly_!

"Sousuke! Hng-arhh!"

There was no room for coherence. Gin growled out, thrusting one, two, three more times before he exploded completely into Ichigo, spilling himself excessively that he'd made a mess of them both. The strawberry moaned deeply into his gag, biting hard at the sash before tumbling from the height of ecstasy the same overwhelming way, spilling his seed onto himself and the body beneath.

Aizen was last to come, but not before a few final thrusts into his silver, gripping Gin tighter, holding him in place as he sought his release so deeply within the God Spear, throwing his head, and staying in that position for a few ticks of eternity.

_No one moved._

The Hall of the Heavens fell into silence around them, the dust and debris of the Milky Way settling into suspended calm and quiet, except, for the low panting of the three gods. Aizen-sama released Gin, who released Ichigo, who in turn fell to his side left of the still bound silver. The High God just stared down at his two favourites with unreadable eyes.

Gin was bleeding in his bonds, the spell having cut through. He was exhausted and very still; could have been mistaken for dead if not for the steady rise and fall of his chest. The same could be said of Ichigo... How delicious a sight: _bound beauties_ , drenched with sweat and semen, muscles still strained and tight.

Yet for a moment, halfway between the luscious heights of ecstasy and slowly-returning reality, Aizen's mind drifted to an old thought, a thought of death, and how easily it would have been for him to snuff out their short lives with his passion.

But then he couldn't.

Not now anyway. Their existence was too precious to him, too important; hadn't  _he_ even made certain they would never experience such a dreadful thing ever again? To **die**. No mortal or immortal embrace could break them now. The High God who had been alone forever need not fear such a trivial thing. They are... _his gods_.

"S...Sou..suke..."

Gin panted, swallowing, longing, eyes still full of want. Matted lashes so beautifully framing the need from under wet, overhanging bangs. Aizen-sama smiled. He would fix that...

* * *

Gin struggled in his bonds, both from where they tied his wrists behind, and where it tied his erection below. Aizen-sama was definitely playing relentless taskmaster tonight, and has settled for nothing less but heavy binding as the main fare of the day. Him and Ichigo together, tied,  _down there_. Using the very silken sash from Gin's own robes when he'd stripped it entirely off his silver earlier.

"Shh...behave my beauties," Aizen teased, pulling the knot dangerously tighter enough to hurt.

The Lord had gagged them both, flipping them onto their sides, facing each other. Ichigo's whining was so utterly sexy, blending with the way he was rubbing his cock and himself against Gin, making the latter unbearably harder in the process. Sweet friction. Definitely a good boy. Trained to supply despite release being so utterly denied.

Aizen-sama had dragged the party to the edge of the table where he stood on the floor and positioned himself properly, carefully lifting one leg each from his captives so he may gaze at their nether regions, relishing how their stamen had both bulged to such size, tip oozing with juices bit by torturing bit. Their puckered entrances contracted, moist with need, and when caressed with fingers, gave forth luscious little shivers.

"...nnhng..." Gin's back arched, body rubbing into Ichigo who met the move with his own counterparting arch, ecstasy-drugged eyes pleading,  _Sousuke...please!_

But the longer it held, the better it would be for the God of the Realm. Albeit his own erection was already drumming with the mount of his unnamed desire for the two. Also there's the question: whose body should he bury himself into?

"Let's see," and with one great shove, Aizen rammed his hands in, fingers with entirely surgical precision finding the pleasure spots of the two bodies and stroking, making them writhe .

Every push he made was met with enthusiasm, his fingers being heaved in by the chasms that they chose to delve into and torture, the fleshy walls tightening, clamping around his digits deliciously.

"Isn't that lovely?" Aizen's peering eyes were swarmed with visible heat. He can no longer wait as he felt his hands drench with both his lovers' inner fluids.

One at a time. He rammed straight into Ichigo first, thrusting until he was balls deep, the strawberry closing his eyes, as the appendage filled him completely, jabbing at his prostate with an intensity that was quite different than fingers.

Gin moaned, feeling his cock getting tugged, an incredible need making him ache. Damn this lack of the option to release. It made his entire body burn!

_I have some for you as well beloved._

Aizen abruptly pulled out of the youth and this time jammed himself into Gin, a hardcore frenzy of deliberate thrusts enough to have him seeing stars, each entry of that marvelous cock making him heave and struggle. He needed more. He needed to come.

"Not yet. This  _is not_ enough..."

The High God pulled out again, but this time, his fingers returning, kneading still as if he was not already spread so widely. But then those were likewise removed. Aizen-sama had resumed to fucking Ichigo, releasing his penis from the hold of the sash and pulling him to straddle over the silver, as if to give him a show, tempt him to beg behind a gagged mouth.

Gin did. As he watched Ichigo thrash above him, moved by Aizen's none-stop thrusting, as his strained mouth was released to allow moans and choked-out pants, as his body tightened, the High God's hands finding painfully erect nipples on that chest and tugging at them.

"Ahhnn...Aizen-sama...ahhahahhn-channn! Ahh! Please-!"

The High God took the time to lean in, biting the strawberry's ear lightly, his neck harder, leaving marks, hand moving to slick the evident sweat before grasping the equally evident erection and pumping it hard, squeezing, demanding that Ichigo give it all he got.

"Granted," the High God smiled, pulling slightly only to once more push his cock inside that body, sending Ichigo closer and deeper into bliss and the promise of fulfilment.

Not for Gin.

He watched helplessly, his bound cock hurting, as their strawberry's loins shuddered, his head thrown as the feeling of completion eased down from his head to his spine and lower...But before he totally succumbed to heavenly spasms, before totally spurting his pleasure, Aizen made another maneuver.

Feeling for Ichigo, he guided that young throbbing cock into Gin, where the strawberry finally exploded and, in plenty, spread his blessings on and in his body, filling the silver with a wild, stabbing heat, which only agitated his situation.

He could have cursed and was already protesting, but then could do nothing more but contort as he was being skewered by their strawberry, crucified on the spot by his own needs on the edge of the table where he was being sacrificed.

"Thrust in some more Ichigo. That's it, empty yourself a little more," Aizen crooned as he himself continued to pound into the younger body, his staying power still apparent.

Ichigo obeyed, spilling further into the body beneath, "G-Gin-sama...ahh..." until he could give no more. He was allowed to pull out. But only because Aizen had now pulled out and stood back, painfully erect but refused to continue his plunder into Gin, instead, just smiled down mischievously at the silver as his own thumb and hand gently handled his length, controlling the situation easy.

"Sousuke...please..." Ichigo was the one who released the God Spear's mouth, pulling the gag off and away with his teeth as those hands of his were still constrained.

When will this stop? Everything in Gin's body was painfully erect, his nipples already doubly keen as their strawberry reached to stroke them, a child playing with fire using his teeth and mouth. Then, "Here precious," Aizen directed that mouth by its owner's hair, and Ichigo was faced with the leaking proof of the silver's neglected but straining arousal.

"Suck him dry Ichigo," Aizen ordered, removing the sash there, precum immediately dripping which the youth quickly opened his mouth to, engulfing Gin without a second's wait.

A feral growl, and they resumed, at long last, the God Spear allowed to get his fulfilment. Aizen parted those legs, slightly turning him sideways, his one leg held up, his penis open to their strawberry's heated pleasuring as the pounding once again began.

With every forward movement, with every hard push, moans escaping three separate sources, Gin's eyes dilated, nothing but that sweet seeming darkness of being abused so completely, his head craning up and his entire form spreading only to once more curl towards that center tightness.

"Ah-aahhh-!"

Gin screamed into release, everything collapsing, the threshold finally reached where he was able to break forth, spilling his warm, luscious seed into the mouth that suddenly heaved him in down to the throat, taking his cum without hesitation and swallowing everything whole.

Aided by Ichigo's insistent suction, Aizen's none-caring shoves, the deliberate capture and not being allowed to move a muscle as he was held in check, helpless, proved to be the last push needed. The High God even managed squeezing the spheres of his hardened balls, giving him an even more deeper kick as he tumbled down into the primal abyss and its delirium. The High God was still riding him, eyes cast down and fully glazed over with the drive to his own final triumph, letting but the smallest of sighs and moans escape his lips.

Such a beautiful countenance too hard to describe by words, maintaining a superior facet, as he continued to pummel into Gin. Aizen-sama shifted in him a last time, pitching his full weight forward in one last heaving push, a feral, primal, final growl before breaking over his control.

With his eyes closed, head thrown slightly back, he emptied into his silver in full, the excess spilling, the warmth making Gin groan, riding along the last strokes of pleasure. Beyond misty eyes he could see the Universe whirl into nonsense as he finally relaxed, heaving in delicious air as if he'd just breathed it for the first time.

The High God's length was still continuing to squirt as he eased it out of his exhausted silver, but Ichigo moved to catch it in his own mouth, lips and tongue tasting, sucking gently so as to coax the last remnants of his bliss out.

"Good...the both of you," Aizen panted lowly, looking down at the strawberry, gently tugging on his locks to release him, which he did, with a boyish smile. The Lord noticed a trail of cum from the corner of his lips, and bent down to kiss, flicking his tongue out and licking it away.

"Let me go," Gin pleaded from under sweat-plastered bangs, feeling slight numbness and major strain in more than one part of his body. He couldn't even shift to a comfortable position.

But Aizen seemed to be thinking differently. They've already destroyed this part of the system, why not do some more? He licked his lips, leaning in, catching Ichigo and shoving him down right beside the other captive.

"Not yet love," he bent down pressing Gin's leg up with a hand again while with the other, he began to play, finger running circles around the ring of the silver's anus much to the God Spear's frustration.

"No more-uhn-" Gin cringed as he felt a deliberate jolt, the center of his desires inside his body deliberately being toyed with again, making him automatically spread his legs wider. He was beginning to break into sweat.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Ichigo caught in the same paroxysm. Aizen. He was slowly rousing them into the mood.

"Please Sousuke. S-stop!" the silver stammered. But with Aizen, it was something that booked no argument.


	5. Ginhalinan (Origins)

Aizen always found sex with his favourites blissful and undeniably rewarding, and could never ask for a better place to be in every time than where he was now, with two lovely bodies naked and within his reach. But he was still satiated from their earlier bouts, so he allowed them a tumble onto the marble floor, with the robes turned into makeshift sheets for them.

Ichigo rested his head on Aizen's chest, his entire form actually laid  _on top_ of the Lord of the Realm, as the High God flicked off the small rocks that got onto his strawberry locks. The youth was giggling and fingering his Lord's nipple, making the High God smile, "Enough young one. _Don't_ tempt me."

Gin had wrapped one of the scarlet robes about his pelvis, and now stood over the ruined side of the Milky Way, a grimacing deity upon the damage and thinking of how he would have to fix that all up again. Aizen watched him for some time, before lifting his hand to beckon, "Come here,  _Gin-sama_."

"Gin-sama..." Ichigo mirrored the gesture.

The God Spear gave a reluctant sigh, before he turned away from the destroyed parts of his beloved galaxy, figuring that he couldn't do anything about it now so might as well join the riotous two. Still, he couldn't help but feel so disappointed, at the amount of repairs he had to do now. But then it might have been partly his fault.

Gin lay on his Lord's extended arm, and Ichigo took that as an immediate cue to scramble out of Aizen's embrace and stumble straight into Gin's. They've made a little custom out of it, of how the strawberry can be held always between his loving gods, unless they or he wanted otherwise.

Gin turned to Aizen when everyone was already settled, the top of Ichigo's head serving to rest his chin upon.

"You're spoilt rotten. A total brat," smiled the High God seductively.

"And you approve of me being that, certainly?"

Aizen-sama urged them to snuggle closer, and they did, that way, the Lord of the Realm could run his fingers through his silver's hair. He toyed with the longer strands he found there.

"Be a good boy and get this trimmed."

"You don't tell _Ichigo-chan_ that."

The strawberry passed a look between one and the other god, observing. He kept quiet. He was aware how this was now a time for his  _elders_ to discuss some matters that he was not supposed to be cutting into.

Gin started, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Aizen laid his head back, resting it on his other palm. He always admired how the ceilings here looked, so eternal, space the only boundary notwithstanding. Yet space was also eternal, was it not? A sorrow with its stars and moons and planets.

"For saying that I hated you. I didn't. Not really. Never really."

Aizen-sama sighed. "I know," and he closed his eyes, hearing the silver chuckle, "Of course..."

A slender, snow-skinned hand was now stroking Ichigo's back rather nonsensically. Just an exploring palm that appreciated the lovely, unmarred skin there. So soft. Smelled of forever and roses. The strawberry sighed quietly, eyes fluttering closed at the touch, shivering though not really cold.

"We should take  _this_ back into the room," Gin suggested. He meant Ichigo. He meant _sex_. He meant a lot of things to Aizen-sama that the latter could give him anything he asked. If he just asked. The High God turned to look at his silver again.

"I will never do it. Not ever."

Gin paused from his touching of the other body. He paused from his thoughts. Then he realized.

"You came so close to it," he accused without wanting to.

"I gave you my promise. I  _will never destroy_  Soul Society even if it becomes the most corrupt and defiled world in my kingdom. For you."

There. He swore on it again. His words would defy even the very sanctity of the Rules of the Realm if the act was called for by love. The God Spear wanted to believe it, and actually did. Because he knew this being who had them in his arms could lie to anyone, but not to him. Never to him.

"I know," Gin decided, and smiled with his heart.

Suddenly Ichigo squirmed, pushing himself up to look at both the gods finally from where he was surrounded by them. They propped themselves up on their arms to look at their strawberry. The youth had that curious face and frown. "Where's Soul Society?" and he asked.

The two older gods exchanged looks. Then Gin sort of shrugged, "Show him?"

Aizen laughed and tumbled back down onto the silk, "All right."

The silver urged Ichigo to lie back down as well, instructing him to stare up, which the youth naturally obeyed, snuggling again into the silver god's waiting arms. Once the other two had settled, Aizen-sama simply extended his right hand and waved. A simple flick of power to command the dimensions...

The Hall of the Heavens moved to the summons of the Lord, swirling in a dance which was both sensual and beautiful, an invisible wind blowing, moving everything save the holy stones that made the space and the gods that were so like these stones themselves. It reminded Gin of the dancing young men and women with their silks and bells around the Central Circle of the Citadel during the Realm's Feasting Nights, as Ichigo watched half-frightened, half-eager at the display above them.

The stars clashed, in ebbs and sudden tides making waves with the planets, their visible orbits and their solar systems. Round and round the gods they whirled until finally, finally, the chaos subsided, gently parting, all the heavenly bodies resting in the circumference and giving way to what Aizen was looking for.

The High God has just shifted the Universe, so that the precious Milky Way was off its pedestal table and above them, a realm of beauty. Gin still grimaced at the outskirts that they'd ruined though, with much annoyance because he seemed unable to let the issue go. The Lord just chuckled.

"We shall fix that. I promise."

The strawberry found himself looking at an odd planet as Aizen-sama gestured for it to come close. The surface of it had a mix of white, green and other colors, predominantly, in various shades of cerulean that Ichigo found amusing. The color of the Citadel's endless skies.

"Pretty..." the youth murmured, again, scrambling out of Gin's embrace for a closer look at this strange heavenly body. He sat up and, with all gentleness, cradled the circle in the palms of his hands where the planet floated, undisturbed.

"Look there, Ichigo," Aizen with godly finesse moved to his side, whispering into his seashell ear.

All the worlds and realms in the Universe formed a rather large interconnected web, with two, sometimes three, rarely four dimensions for every planet that ever existed. Each strung with another by what was called the Thread of Fates, the same thread that strung souls to the planet, its dimensions and to the destinies all shared in it.

To destroy a world was to destroy all worlds connected to it. But to do so also meant destroying the very web of the Universe itself. That's why the _Arcana_ existed. They sever the Thread at just about the right points so that the other planets and their dimensions continued to exist unharmed; so that another does not share the death of any other string of worlds...

Gin has now sat up, dragging silk, and joined them as the High God traced the invisible Thread that connected this world to two ghost-like others, one completely dark and at a very far distance off. The other, just close by, but made of sand and very few green patches. Nothing blue. But some form of a core existed within it, making the strawberry wonder.

The youth looked at the darker globe. This one seemed so far off. In fact, this was the longest Thread he'd ever seen in any string. It was at a distance from the planet he had in his hands, so elusive a dimension yet so utterly familiar.

" _Hueco_?" he asked Aizen.

"Yes, smart one," the High God replied, a proud parent it seemed to this beautifully childlike deity. Gin quietly laid his head on Aizen's shoulder.

"The world of Lady Halibel and her  _Talum_. Not very nice a place to grow up, but admittedly, the mystique of it is a turn-on, yes?" The silver's question was actually directed to the Lord rather than at Ichigo. Gin knew the significance of this world to his Aizen-sama although the latter will never admit how he truly felt for the endless night and immortal moon of the dimension.

But Gin already knew: he hated it. He hated these three odd dimensions that were in fact of no use to them now, having been severed from the web of the Universe some seven thousand years back and almost nearly destroyed, but then yielding him, Gin, a _Shinigami_ before, as an irony, and then Ichigo. Also about a fourth of the _Arcana_ now under his graces.

So then he couldn't destroy it anymore. He cannot and will not connect it back either. Thus what's left are three very isolated planes, trapped in a solar system that was already dead to begin with.

Aizen sighed and continued his lecture "This is the Human World...where  _you_ came from." He pointed at the planet Ichigo held.

The strawberry was baffled. "Here? I came from here?"

Gin smiled. He has definitely forgotten. Seventeen human years already gone after three in the Citadel. Sometimes he wondered what could happen if Ichigo became  _Ichigo_ again...if he remembered  _what_ he  _previously was_. Would he still chose to return here? Would he be such a loving child still, especially to the two monsters that made him like this in the first place?

If Ichigo did become himself again...Gin somehow knew his answers. He'd have to protect this string all the more, especially if the young one were to want a return to his home, even if it were away from them.

The youth seemed to be thinking about it for a while. Then he pouted, trapping the planet in the ball of his hands before letting  _'the Human World'_ escape out of his grasp.

"The Citadel  _is_ home. Nowhere else," he spoke, then buried his face onto Aizen-sama's chest. It was his way to get some manner of solace from shame for speaking boldly. Or was it for some manner of assurance?

As Gin ran slender fingers gently unto Ichigo's soft locks, he noticed just how frightened the strawberry was. How had they inspired something like this? How can they have instilled in this one a fear so strong he would not accept even the truth?

Aizen-sama let it all be, but he could read Gin's thoughts without doubt, but whether or not he shared his silver's sentiment, Gin could not really tell. Their link to each other's minds only worked both ways if the one or the other allowed it. In this case, the Lord did not.

"That's where I came from Ichigo," Gin decided to divert the topic before it made a mess of the youth's psyche.  _Such cruelty really, Sousuke._

 _You said show him_ , now Aizen wanted to talk. Gin gave him that look.  _Show him 'my' world...not his! My goodness!_

The two older gods had turned towards each other. Ichigo cast a curious glance at them both, feeling as if he's missed something, "Gin-sama-chan?"

"Come here..." the silver urged their strawberry to come into his arms, and as always, like a good child, the latter followed. The God Spear sat him between his legs, putting a small distance between them and a smiling Aizen, as if the exclusion was a way of punishment. He drew in the other dimension connected to Earth with his right hand, showing it to Ichigo.

"This is Soul Society, my love. I was born here."

The dimension was as plain as sand as far as Ichigo saw it. However, he was curious, "But why does it have that?" the strawberry pointed at the seemingly small core that appeared through the transparency of the world.

"The Soul King's Realm. It's another dimension," this time, Aizen supplied, enfolding both his beauties in his arms and refusing to be ignored from their circle. Gin allowed it.

"I thought  _you_ were the Soul King, Aizen-sama-chan?"

Ichigo was glad to have his Lord's body near, and was actually excited again by his mere presence. The High God was aware, taking that as a good omen. So was his silver but shook his head at that instead.

_I said NOT here, Sousuke...Let's go back to our quarters! And besides, I'm hungry!_

The Lord of the Realm indulged himself with some laughter before raising Gin's chin so that he may claim his lips. Of course the God Spear meant food, but what was the difference? Sex _is_ also food.

The silver gave the entering tongue reign to explore, not resisting the depth it went into, twining his own slightly at the moving caress, shuddering. When Aizen released Gin, he was panting. The Lord turned to Ichigo next, but just stroked his cheek lovingly.

" _I am_ the  _only one_  there is, my sweet. But it's also a fact that all the worlds have their rulers, and they are free to go by any name they chose."

Aizen-sama took _'Soul Society'_ into his palm and set it free before he could even think of crushing it with his Omega. They watched it drift away, the string joining the rest of the Universe as ever slowly, everything returned to their proper place in the Hall of the Heavens.

Speaking of proper place...

"I think we're running out of robes," Aizen grinned, seeing Ichigo literally tear out of their makeshift bed as he squirmed for a more comfortable spot between his lords. Gin found that amusing.

"Would you like me to just open a Sacred Door to our room?" he asked his Lord.

They watched as Ichigo became annoyed when he couldn't find what he wanted, standing up, and just displaying all his splendid features, unashamed of his nudity.

"I want my bed!" he stomped.

Aizen laughed again, "How about we walk back?"

"Naked?"

"Yes."

His silver somehow liked the idea very much. Non-traditional and mischievous. The best, and most humorous, way of getting where they have to be. Aizen rose to his feet effortlessly, grabbing the strawberry by his waist, pulling him close and giving him a quick kiss that promised more once they got back to their  _appropriate_  nest.

Imagine how the servants would react if they paraded like this down the corridors! Imagine the faces of the Archivists in the nearby rooms! But then there wasn't anything to be ashamed of. If there was a clear fact, it was that the three of them painted a breathtaking picture. They were gods. They would be perfect for all eternity...

"Let's go my precious," the High God extended a hand to help Gin up, Ichigo having claimed the Lord's other arm around his form. The silver accepted.

They strolled out of the space as if they were moonlighting in the gardens: "Yay! Bed!" the strawberry running ahead (as usual) of his two lovers and just carelessly ruffling the curtains and other decorative furnishings scattered without purpose about.

They did leave behind quite a heap of tattered silk and ruined robes on the floor, and _someone_ will need to clean that up.

For now though, the dimensions once more earned their silence...


	6. Pag-anta (Taming)

Never mind the number of a god's skills and abilities as his powers will most always often just branch out from only two _extremes_ : Death and Life, the Alpha and Omega, the gift to give utterly or to completely take away...

Both Gin and Aizen were always careful of this, because they knew well how even the most subtle change in the balance of powers within could simply crumble a world. Even in the heights of pleasure or whenever they allow a sliver of this power out, they calculate the release. Yet, in the case of Ichigo, his lack of the capability due to his mental state was a cause for trouble.

Thus, every now and then, Aizen-sama tasked himself to  _discipline_ their strawberry's Alphas and Omegas, summoning them from within the youth so as to check on the chains and collars, the binds he's imposed on these beings. Ichigo had three representations for each extreme, and they were just uncontrollable if left to their own devices.

Until the youth had a grasp on his own strength, until he can subdue them using his own might, the High God would have the full hold of these powers. He will do with them as he may...

It was a day when Gin-sama would be repairing the dimensions so Aizen-sama's first decision that morning was to do some form of preventive maintenance for their strawberry as well.

"We should finish this off quickly," the silver spoke, stroking the hair of an unconscious Ichigo lying almost on top of him on one of their many couches, feeling rather on edge and nervous, knowing well how this could all turn out.

They were already dressed, in Holy Robes no less, but had to do this now because the youth said he was feeling rather giddy when he woke up, Aizen taking that as his excuse rather enthusiastically, reasoning that the Citadel would be overflowing with power today, and everything will be intoxicating; for the strawberry, it was dangerous, especially if he was not  _up_ to the occasion.

Aizen-sama slowly paced back and forth before them, the trails of his costume swishing with such majesty, the intricately embroidered suns on the fabric of his regalia catching the gleam from the light pouring through open floor-length windows. Nothing but silence in the large circular anteroom, the sound of his footfall, and the smell of fresh florals in large vases against the walls, on every feet surrounding them.

"That would depend on these _six_ ," the High God replied calmly, noting the uneasy shift of the  _other_ presences in the space with them, rattling their chains.

He cast a glance at his favourites. Ichigo was prostrate, arms around the worried silver as the latter held him. His Holy Robes, adorned with stars that were his insignia, had to be pulled down over his shoulders to expose his back, and the mark on his lower spine.

"We should have chosen the rubies," Gin fingered the venerable necklace of small bead-diamonds the strawberry had around his neck, choosing to distract himself with the lengthy chain extending down the other's tanned back in a long queue from his nape, each stone glittering as the moons on the God Spear's raiments had.

Today was also a day for jewelry, with all three gods adorned in precious gems for the  _traditional ceremony_ that would last three long hours. Ichigo had six pierces on both ears decorated. Gin had seven. Aizen-sama had many others in  _certain places_  yet chose to wear only a gold ornamented clasp for his right ear and a few choice rings of amethysts and other expensive stones.

He was never one for such vain accessorizing, although he enjoyed spoiling his beauties with them, sometimes disappearing personally into the dimensions only to return with small chests of treasures and silks for both Gin and Ichigo.

"We can have him change to those later when he awakens," the High God bent a knee in front of his silver, first, to trace Ichigo's shoulders, continuing to caress down the curve of his back, "... _my_  star..." before taking Gin's hand and planting a soft kiss on the ring there. " _My_  moon..." he looked up at him.

"All yours," Gin was only a bit hesitant to affirm that with a smile.  _Yours, yes, but can I say that of you?_

Little moments to share the feelings they had for each other. It was one of those perfect points in existence that Gin sometimes wanted to make the most sense of, as like before, his doubts spared him not. Because he could so easily drown in all his  _jealousy_ , lost to the madness of being uncertain about  _how exactly_ Aizen-sama felt sometimes.

Being god was never fun. Although you can stand living forever to either praise or contempt, belief or skepticism; existing and not existing all at once, you can't live with doubt amongst those of your  _own kind_...your own love. It seemed too human, but it was an infliction gods also suffered from...

Gin wanted to dwell on what Aizen had said some time ago,  _"You two changed all of me. You gave me the reason to continue. Ichigo made me realize I still had a heart. I love you both certainly, and would do anything to keep you both with me here."_

But then, temptations were often cruel bastards...

Chains rattled behind them.

Aizen-sama never forgot the unfinished business with his strawberry's Alphas and Omegas. He stood, but not before giving Ichigo a kiss on the cheek, and Gin the same, only, lingering on his lips until the silver was breathless. The God Spear blushed when they broke off, having arched up to meet that demanding connection. Just beautiful. But that beauty had to wait.

" _Impatience kills_ ," Aizen-sama reminded himself, and, with one full sweep, turned to the ignored audience made up of six _beings_ on the floor opposite from them, three of  _each kind_ to one side and to the other.

All of them were collared, with the exception of the one called  _Zangetsu_ who was heavily-bound and totally unconscious as he was supposed to, fallen to his side on the marble. Aizen-sama was looking at black and white. Ichigo's Alphas and Omegas were perhaps the most curious collective of powers he'd ever seen, the results of converting a part-human, part-shinigami, part-Quincy, part-Hollow into one whole _god_.

"Now then, where were we?"

"What ya fuckin' do to the old man?" Hichigo voiced, referring to the unconscious Zangetsu. This now-god hollow looked entirely like Ichigo if not for being a total white and grey, complete with black sclera, silver pupils and dark nails. He and two others comprised the triad that made up the strawberry's Omega.

"He is troublesome, so I want him to come to only when Ichigo has need of it. I don't need his contention now. Neither do I need it from any of you," Aizen-sama pinned the beings with a dead-serious intent behind his purely collected face, taking none of their _bullshit_ as he had done the last three human years.

He brought into recollection their names and appearances for want to address everything properly. He assessed his strawberry's powers...

Shirosaki would be the one who was Hichigo's twin, but wore an eyepatch on his right eye, having lost it while battling Gin two human years back. Shirogetsu was the long-haired one, also an Omega, but whose twin was the Alpha Mugetsu. They were the total opposites in the group, Mugetsu having long black hair, and was more human in appearance (save for that aura) as all of Ichigo's Alphas were.

Speaking, of course there was also Zangetsu, the eldest of the six, the enigma of them all who dared challenge Aizen once for the youth's freedom. Obviously he lost. His younger version was Tensa, a rather beautiful creature that, similar to Zangetsu, did not possess a face that was anywhere near his strawberry's, rather represented the dormant blood of the Quincy that likewise pooled within Ichigo.

The High God finished reviewing the facts, then gracefully grasped the chain that linked his strawberry to his Alpha and Omega, tugging at it and pitching the kneeling five forward, the sixth already dead for any further reaction. Gin-sama stared up, grimacing at the sudden quiver at the base of the chain, that end which was buried into Ichigo's mark.

The mystical chain materialized, dragging some length and intertwining but splitting to two on one end and six the other. Ichigo is linked to Aizen by this, which was the insurance that guaranteed the elder god hold upon the youth and his powers forever. Part of the chain was shackled to Aizen-sama's wrist. The High God eyed it rather blankly...

The Alphas and Omegas struggled to push themselves up, but on their knees they stayed. Hichigo was particularly annoyed, looking up with hateful eyes at the god who took their freedom away. He still believed Aizen-sama to be a bastard, having done what he's done to  _their King_. Though somehow, a small part of him agreed to the picture the three composed, because, at least, unlike the last three years, the youth was now an equal to the two...But he didn't want to acknowledge that.

Shirosaki watched his twin grit his teeth, bow his head. He couldn't do anything about it now so he always had to admit his defeat this way. He, meanwhile, had little to protest about unlike  _his brothers_. He once bet on the idea of being set free but was defeated, lost, and since could do nothing but accept it...

Aizen-sama held the chain firmly with the hand it was shackled to. Gin-sama was becoming all the more concerned. Their strawberry was still unconscious, and here were six, all right, five beings Aizen would just  _love_ to toy with. It was eating him inside.

"Put yourself at ease, my love," the Lord voiced in response to this, making his silver glance up. Was he reading his mind?

Tensa was quiet. He had cast his eyes on his older self, thinking that it was better for Zangetsu to be asleep. The last time they were summoned, he was beaten by the High God to a pulp, almost losing his arms if not for a Zero's interference. Grimmjow was the name of that _Arcana_ ; if Tensa recalled properly, he was a rather powerful being, fit to be in Aizen-sama's army. He had the God Shield, the Citadel's General, for a lover.

Aizen seemed amiable today, "If you have things that you want to ask, ask them now," he indulged the beings, but none responded.

Mugetsu was clearly trembling, as was Shirogetsu, and he can easily read it to be due the recollection of what happened to them before in his hands. The High God picked up on the thought, gave them his devil's smile, sauntering forward, a sensual embodiment as easily as he was sexual.

"Is there anything you'd ever  _want_ , Mugetsu?"

It was Shirogetsu who swallowed. Hichigo muttered something out of disgust but was quickly shushed by his worried twin. Tensa seemed to have paused, holding his breath, held by fear or awe, or both, in place.

Aizen-sama imagined Gin snapping at him, a shake of his lovely silver head,  _"You're not supposed to corrupt the inner powers remember!? But then you definitely did anyway-see what has happened?"_

For now, the God Spear was quiet where he was, just stroking Ichigo's hair, although sincerely wishing in his beautiful mind that the High God would just stop.

But Aizen didn't want to stop. He has a stunning recollection of it all, of how in order to subdue Ichigo, he also had to subdue these six beings living within him. They were defensive much, and had sprung into action the first time the strawberry got hurt.

Three months. It took the god  _that long_  until _they_ finally succumbed to him. Mugetsu was his last triumph, lasting even longer in extreme torture than Zangetsu or Hichigo had. And they feared him ever since. They feared for Ichigo. They feared the one thing Aizen could do.

"If you're worried about  _your King_ , he is all right," Aizen-sama assured. "And as you can see, I am holding up well with my promise, but even if I do not, _he is a god now_ , invulnerable, and no one can hurt him whilst with or even without my care."

Mugetsu suddenly flinched when the High God pulled him by the hair to meet their gaze. Such soft locks with quite a beautiful face. Aizen could remember those fascinating features contorting in pain, in pleasure. Of course he wouldn't do what he did to them to his own precious _Kyouka Suigetsu_. Gin would never do it to _Shinsou_. But similar to their master, Ichigo, there's something about these six that were so worth molesting.

With his hand still tightly grasped onto the other's hair, the High God pulled the chain that connected to Mugetsu, dragging the collar that the Alpha had around his neck up, making him crane upwards, raise his face further, that said face flinching. Aizen-sama stole a heated kiss, muffling any of the other's protests with his lips and tongue. Shirogetsu felt paralyzed with terror, thinking back to  _that_ day,  _that_ incident...

"Quit it Sousuke," it was Gin who scolded, a scowl immediately evident upon his features; it was more the result of factual jealousy rather than anger.

Aizen-sama broke the kiss off with a smile. Mugetsu sank to the floor panting, trembling, hiding whatever reaction he had under his long raven hair. The High God lifted a finger to his lip, tracing the place where he sealed the wet kiss. He could feel Shirogetsu shiver unconsciously, the other ones were either frightened or just plain infuriated.

"Forgive me, my love..." he returned his attentions to Gin whose expression turned from annoyed to near-sadness at the Lord's display of appetence, at his oft-times lack of concern.

"No more," the silver said. "You just shouldn't destroy Ichi-chan like this."

Aizen answered simply, "I will not do such a thing my dear. But you should agree  _they_ need to be reminded from time to time."

Hichigo cursed at that, making Aizen-sama turn, eyes narrowing.

"You're a prick," hissed the god-hollow. "You just  _love_ being the insane sadist and opportunist: you make me sick."

With one fast, unexpected sweep, the High God was onto the Omega, one hand around his pale neck and gripping tight, mercilessly. Aizen-sama was rarely ticked off, but when you get into his nerves (as often Hichigo did with his taunting rebellion), the Lord's ruthlessness just bursts on the surface like some flaming tide, carrying along with it a hint of his fathomless power that rippled the dimensions, made the heads of all beings in the Citadel turn and stun Gin with its suddenness...

"S-Sousuke-"

Flower petals falling. White and red and black all over...

"You're practically  _begging_ to be bound don't you?" the voice was almost as feral a growl as a rabid chimera; the epitome of dangerous caged in the face of a saviour. This was bad. The atmosphere was becoming thicker, more dangerous.

Hichigo struggled, trying to pry loose the Lord's grip to no avail, "Let me go...you asshole!" he spat out almost screaming.

Aizen-sama only tightened his hold, purposely choking the air out this time, making the god-hollow's head spin. He can't _kill the Omega_  per se, only, give him something close to that, yet on this particular day, the High God seemed to want to  _try_ to do it. He watched to the others' horror as Hichigo was slowly, slowly...

"Stop it! Please! I beg you!"

Shirogetsu. Aizen snapped a glare towards his direction. He was perhaps the closest semblance to mortal emotion amongst all of the strawberry's powers. Like Mugetsu but more... _human_. So easy to break for an Alpha, Aizen licked his lips.

"Sousuke! Enough!" The silver-haired god was on his feet now, unhampered by the pull of his Lord's own destructive Omega.

Aizen flung Hichigo with such force, the god-hollow hadn't found himself until he connected with the far wall, the stone cratering where he landed wheezing and bruised. Damn collar dug into his skin, hurt, bled. He could practically feel the blood trickling.

"Fuck," Hichigo coughed, easing a hand to the stinging injury, looking up in time to see the Lord like some predator hovering over Shirosaki, while successfully pinning the others with sheer will alone. They were on their faces, prostrate against the cold floor, struggling to move as he was struggling to move.

They had been turned weak... _He's gonna kill us all!_ his mind raced, heart thumping, the little demons from their first encounter with the High God that he so locked away now slowly creeping up the surface.

The god-hollow watched as Aizen-sama grabbed Shirogetsu by his hair and dragged him up, the Omega giving out some form of a helpless wail, pain obviously shooting through his scalp with such intensity, making him cringe. His hands flew to pry the High God's hands off but like the rest of them cannot do anything.

"Stop it already Sousuke!" Gin-sama finally, a vision of elegant resolve as he easily made his way to his Lord's side and touched a hand to that which held the other being captive. He pleaded quietly with the Lord of the Realm for a few minutes before voicing out, "If you want to bind them all, then do it! Just stop this. Please..."

Aizen listened but not really listened. He did lower his Omega, but he still had that fierce aura, the same that maintained his hold upon all of Ichigo's powers. Even in his deep unconsciousness, the strawberry stirred from where he was left. But he wouldn't wake up.

"Leave  _us_ , Gin," Aizen spoke to which the other god hesitated...

"Leave," the Lord ordered, not even turning his head, a glint in his golden coffee eyes that said _'Follow what I say before I_ _ **hurt**_ _you...'_

Too late. Gin-sama looked up to a god whom he knew was utterly contradictory, so loving one time and then  _this_  the next. A silver head bowed, the hand extended withdrawn, and the God Spear silently fell out and was gone in a second without a backwards glance, leaving Ichigo and his powers in the hands of Aizen-sama completely.

To the beings, this was bad. The God just commanded his own consort away. The Alphas and Omegas looked up at the face of the Lord; a play of something purely malicious in his eyes. Tensa had a second to think of Gin-sama, that expression he had on his face as he left.

" _My silver_ is beyond your concern," before the High God pulled on the connecting chain suddenly, rather bruisingly bringing Tensa in front of him where he literally stepped on the Alpha's head to near-crushing, making the power wail.

"Fuck! Stop that!" Hichigo managed to summon what little strength he had and sent his fist flying, but was stopped midway, subdued by an invisible spell that literally ripped through his skin in needles. Blood showered, staining the heavenly marble, as the god-hollow fell on the floor again.

"S-shit..." Wanting to stand up was difficult if not entirely impossible. The cuts were enormous, each crying rubicund. But then Hichigo didn't know when to give up. "J-just want to do...all this...by yourself, do you? No...no won...der...you sent...your  _whore_  off..."

Bad idea. It only pissed the High God off.

"Still have the energy to mock Hichi?"

Aizen-sama let his power flare, a concentrated circle that sucked the air out around the god-hollow, sending him gasping before he was pulled into a torturous X. In the Citadel, you do not insult the god. You **do not** insult the god's lover.

Ichigo moaned in his sleep, brows furrowing. The other beings attempted to move, to help, but were easily pinned into place by Aizen's will.

"Haven't you learned?" Tensa was off, hurled by Aizen's force, colliding against a column in the space of a heartbeat before being bound tight hand and foot by a fierce spell. The High God just kicked Zangetsu aside like a rag doll. His black mass landed against the opposite wall.

Shirogetsu, Shirosaki and Mugetsu followed suit, bound so hard and so suddenly they instantly bled wrists and ankles. With their powers gone, they could feel as humans could feel. They also hurt. They screamed.

Aizen-sama sent out a flurry of spells that exploded into invisible blades, cutting deep within each of the beings, making them writhe out. Hichigo still managed to glare daggers at the High God, cursing the fact of his helplessness, almost wishing Ichigo would wake up from all this. But even their  _King_ was under this devil's spell.

"It's all your fucking fault!" accused the god-hollow before a slash broke the skin of his chest into a streak of red. He will not give him the pleasure of surrender.

_Oh, but you already have_ , Aizen replied straight into his mind.  _Mugetsu fared better..._

"Why you-"

The insults never made it out. The Lord had shut Hichigo with a rough hand crushing his mouth. The gesture was enough, though Aizen was far from over with it. He could sense how the god-hollow was sensing the agitation in the others, and was pleased to see that not only this being but everyone else was trembling in remembrance.

"Tell me what you fear most Hichi-chan?"

Ichigo shifted in his bed, but stayed there. Aizen-sama knew the answer. Hadn't that been the first threat he'd made to these six that had them all attacking? The god laughed, his voice resounding as he let his power up a bit, but then gripping the chain shackling the six to him.

"What say I destroy this bond? Your King will still live..." he moved his face close to a wild-eyed and still clearly revolting Hichigo. "...but  _you_ wouldn't..."


	7. Pagpasaylo (Forgiveness)

Ichigo woke up with a slight sting at the back of his neck and lower, as if a knife had been stabbed into his spine last night. But then he remembered how he had already been awake earlier, only, informing his Aizen-sama how he felt unwell inside, was immediately sent to sleep again. Admittedly, he felt better now. He looked around.

There was an adorable confusion on his face as he began to register where he was. A cushioned circular couch large enough to cover a garden pool, with ornate mirrors all over where he could see himself around in six directions.

He realized he was in their dressing room and halted halfway to panicking. He also realized his red robes now were not the ones he put on earlier, the stars on this one a different shade of gold. Around his neck was a generous string of rubies instead of diamonds.

This was the ensemble of a different costume, making the strawberry frown. This was the Princely garb  _not_ the hooded Holy Robes that he was supposed to wear to the ceremony with the elder gods. It wasn't  _traditional-_

Ichigo suddenly stopped.

His face slowly contorted into that of worry and borderline despair at the realization that he was all alone. Where were his beloved gods? Where were his Aizen-sama-chan and Gin-sama-chan? Like a child, he sniffled and began sobbing then and there...but a hand assured him that all was perfectly fine.

"Hush now King," Zangetsu's voice.

Ichigo looked up and saw the older man in the mirror, his gentle, understanding smile reflected on the clear glass surface; when the strawberry turned though to that shoulder, no one was really there. But that was all right. Even he understood that the Alpha and Omega were all spirit, powers that can't exist physically - not in certain regular circumstances that is.

"Aizen-sama-chan and Gin-sama-chan are missing," reported the youth while rubbing his eyes with his backhand, removing the tears that had slipped through. "I'm _alone_ here."

"You haven't even looked for them around yet,  _King_ ," Hichigo slowly surfaced into the picture, stepping out of the shadows, followed by Shirosaki, Tensa, Shirogetsu and Mugetsu whose images began to occupy the other looking glasses surrounding the strawberry. "I'm fuc-" the god-hollow stopped from uttering a curse, "I'm sure they're around..."

Ichigo noticed a small blue stain at the corner of the Omega's mouth. He stared at it, baffled. The god-hollow noticed this and quickly turned his head to the side.

"Are you...are you all right Hichi?"

It was Shirosaki that replied, "Aren't you supposed to be looking for the Lords,  _King_?"

Everyone fell into silence. Tensa quietly felt for his stomach which was now aching rather terribly. Hichigo was hurting somewhere else that was rather beyond healing reach; the god-hollow was just stubborn to the very end, and as long as he never accepted it, he felt it wouldn't touch him even if it already did.

"I'll go then! Are you going with me?" Ichigo began sliding down the couch, looking for the slippers which he quickly found on the floor, and in his feet went.

Mugetsu smiled when the strawberry turned innocent eyes at him. "We're always with you," the dark-haired one spoke and Ichigo blushed at that, almost instantly.

He then managed an awkward grin, scurrying off in search of his two beloved Lords, a flash of trailing stellar robes and blithe blindness. He was a vision of such pure bliss. How could they rob him of that after all the things he's been through on earth?

The powers did not fade in the mirrors. The six stayed there, tacitly scrutinizing themselves and their feelings against the events that had happened earlier. Hichigo had completely turned his back to his brothers. He didn't want to face them, although inside he wanted almost to admit how much he needed their solace.

Zangetsu was first to break the silence, "He needs them, although we don't." There was only disappointment in his eyes as he looked around at everyone. "I failed you all. This is all my fault."

Suddenly, Hichigo laughed.

"Hichigo, stop that," Shirosaki scolded almost automatically.

The other said, "I don't mean to be a dick. I just find it extremely ironic."

Tensa: "What is?"

The god-hollow combed his fingers down through his hair, purposely hiding his eyes under lowered bangs, staying his hand on top the locks so that none could see. He fixed his grin, made it into that maniacal trademark as if he had just survived a brutal battle.

He would be the devil again, "How we all knew since the beginning that fuckin' Aizen Sousuke is perhaps the most evil, most vile, most perverted asshole there is in all the dimensions...yet he's the  _only one_  we can trust to take care of our King.

"We're such pathetic, lousy excuses. Even if we've ascended into godhood with him, it never changed shit really. Am I right?"

The expression on everyone's faces told him there was no contest to the sentiment, no matter how sad a fact it was. And Hichigo just continued laughing.

* * *

Gin-sama had earlier retreated to the silence of the overhanging balcony located at the hindmost corner of the Palace, away from everyone, far from Aizen-sama and  _the things_  he's most certainly doing. He had a book brought in from the the rooms behind, but could not bring himself to peal even a page, the thought of the Lord slamming hungrily into the strawberry's powers making him sad, annoyed, angry - a myriad of all negative emotions.

So he settled to just watching, observing this part of the Citadel to get his mind off stressing over his lover. It was a beautiful day, cloudy for once, which was usual when Ceremonies were scheduled. The Citadel would be usually shrouded during the actual gathering. And the plains and mountains here were in fact constantly furred by fog.

From where he was, Gin could see where the Pure and Dark Sea eventually met and end, marked by a pagoda where the black-white waters melded into one, and a connecting stonewalk which was the only way there.

Lord Baraggan and his wandering vessel slowly eased by on the surface a while ago, crossing the boundaries of both waters. For a minute, the Sentinel stopped and saluted the God Spear who acknowledged it with a small bow in turn, before the other vanished into the mist, surely headed off to the Gates of Heaven and Hell that lay behind the clouds.

The God Spear run a hand on the marble rail, feeling the smooth coldness of the stone, thinking to himself how he has never been there, to neither Hell nor Heaven. How he has never known what those two dimensions were all about. It was forbidden. As the God Spear, he had the key to travel to any and all of the other worlds _except_ those two; never to those two.

"Hell is not for a god. And Heaven is too beautiful, you will want to leave me for it, for good."

Gin didn't turn to the source of the voice, even as the other walked closer. Admittedly, he wasn't able to notice how the Lord had already come in through the doors, but then that wasn't important. He just didn't want to give him heed of any form at all.

"Why so cold on me now, my silver?" Aizen-sama leaned on the rail next to him, cocking a head to the side as if he had not just read his mind so openly.

Gin decide he didn't want to deal with this today, turning to leave but then stopped by a hand around his wrist, "You're not going anywhere," Aizen pulled him back, holding the other wrist captive as well when the silver struggled to get away. "Tell me what's vexing you," and he moved in to kiss him but then the God Spear evaded, turning his head away.

"I can smell  _them_ on you," Gin spoke in a low voice, with an obvious hurt that his face did nothing to hide.

"Ah, I see what this is," Aizen smiled, shifting the other easily to be trapped within the circle of his arms. "Jealousy is such a stunning infliction on you. It makes you all the more desirable."

"You're amused. I'm not. I detest this feeling eating inside of me..."

Aizen-sama rarely saw Gin's beautiful eyes, but when he did, they were always gleaming with emotions that were often absent on the outside. Emotions like bliss, loneliness, sorrow...pain...like what was reflected in them now.

A second passed. Phoenixes with their gallant plumage fluttered and screeched somewhere far off, their sparking offsprings taking to the air in terror. A beast was disturbing the shorelines behind the mist, but then Aizen-sama was not one to be distracted by it.

"It had to be done. I do not wish for them to find their means as they had last time," the High God reasoned. To which Gin spat with much dismay, "Damn your excuses!"

Then the silver was gone from his grasp. This somehow surprised the Lord, realizing that Gin had actually used his Alpha and manipulated the situation to this effect. But he did not flee, which Aizen was thankful for. Because how arduous it would be to chase Gin into the many worlds he could retreat into. A confrontation was better than a chase when it was with the God Spear.

"You could have just gotten it over with and not  _touch them_ but you still did!" Gin accused. "Ichigo I can contend with because we love him," he stopped and reconsidered. "No.  _I_ love him...But  _them_."

"But  _they_ are Ichigo," Aizen-sama moved a step closer again, then stopped, calculating, a rather uncalled for predatory sensation running a course up his spine, making him shiver inwardly. He can't really help it, how at the back of his head he saw Gin as a carefully-wrapped prey he was gently cornering. He found it thrilling.

Gin frowned. "They're not..." the High God could see the deep stress punctuating that face, how Gin clenched and unclenched his fists, how his voice trembled with anger beneath. "They're beings, powers - hollows, quincies, shinigamis, humans even! They're everything else but  _not_ our Ichi."

So rare to see his beloved seething with rage. It was enthralling. But then Aizen-sama liked it better when the other was more lenient and loving. He was dying to enfold him. "Gin,  _mavourneen_."

The Lord has not used that endearment in a while. It seemed the equivalent of sin the way it so silkily rolled out of his tongue.

"You have all the right to take advantage of any temptation that presents itself to you, and if it's what you want, I can't really stop you, can I?" Gin swallowed, finally breaking forth tears that have been pooling inside of him. He backed up against the wall nearest the largest of the open floor-length windows, leaning on it for support as he collapsed, tired of arguing, exhausted from thinking.

He knew what Aizen-sama had done since he was ordered out. He could see it with a link into the other's memories how he'd violated Hichigo and another Omega, tormented the Alphas with his desires, threatened them disconnection from Ichigo which was what the powers feared most of all. And they did what he wanted. They gave in. They had to. Gin couldn't take these things. The thought. The actual knowledge.

The Lord understood, "What would  _you_ want?"

The silver allowed to be consoled. He let him close the gap between them, he let him raise a hand to ease away the tears that had so easily clouded his eyes. Finally he met his Lord's gaze. "For you to look at only me," Gin responded, which was telling the truth.

"But I do. Only you," the High God assured.

Gin immediately scowled, "Don't spite me."

And he turned to leave, to flee again. However, Aizen-sama did not want to extend the drama beyond the walls of these rooms. So quickly, with much determination and want, he grabbed Gin.

"What are you doing Sousuke!"

Before the struggles could begin. Before his silver could regain his cunning and escape using his powers. Before the complaints and the arguments started and once more, the God Spear opposed, Aizen had flung him to some hasty location nearby, and was on his skin, kissing, licking hungry, erotic trails.

"Begging for my god's forgiveness," the Lord held him trapped beneath. "Have mercy."

For a moment there was some contention, Gin resisting the best he could. But then as Aizen secretly cast an intoxication spell, it looked to have done the trick at subduing rebellion from the other and the silver finally, though not entirely, relaxed into the massive cushions on the carpeting. It made the High God smile.

"You mock me," Gin sort of sobbed.

"I want you," came the simple response and it was entirely sincere.

Aizen bit down on the junction between his silver's neck and shoulder after he'd pushed the robe's collar lower to reveal the milky flesh there, feeling the tiny harmless prickles of the stones along Gin's necklace, tasting salt, watching the other draw in air as if he were slowly being pushed to drowning.

"Sousuke..."

But that wasn't really  _the place_  he was  _aiming_. Aizen knew that if he had to get Gin to trust him again, he'd have to take to where it mattered, which was most ideal as it was often easier to obtain the silver's forgiveness if he could make amends  _there_. This way his favourite way to ask.

In a heap of mixed silks, Aizen went lower with one fluid slide, carrying with him his lover's hands so that he may hold them in his as he did what he wanted below. Gin paused with a flush of heat on his face, looking down, raw passion in his eyes, to wonder at what the Lord was doing when he noticed the latter had already directed his legs apart, knees casually up over his shoulders, his thighs and all exposed as the fabric of his Holy Robes had been magically pulled aside and opened.

Aizen-sama lounged between his legs, smiling at the semi-hardened erection in front of him, then lacing their fingers together to prevent Gin from interfering.

"What-"

Whenever they do this, it was always unfinished sentences, Aizen never the vocal sort even when completely aroused.

Gin tumbled back onto the pillows, about three to four different sighs and groans and moans escaping his lips as the High God sucked his entire length, mouth flexing, lips tight and certain as the tongue within explored his silver's pulsing flesh deliciously.

A great position this was. Aizen could work and watch heatedly, whilst allowing the other to move and thrust, to buckle freely into his willing mouth, unable or unallowed to go anywhere else but  _there_. But it was likewise difficult, that is, to ignore his own growing erection and just give, give, give without taking. Yet seeing that reaction, the way Gin panted, twisted, tried to push for more...the way he clenched his eyes too tightly, face changing from one subtle expression to another whenever Aizen-sama changed the motions of his bobbing head and his expert tongue.

His silver's body was emitting that sweet scent that made his mouth water, not to mention the sight of sweat pasting his argentum locks onto his forehead, creating a sheen along his thighs and on both gods' exposed and unexposed skin.

Everything seemed to be sticky, and it was getting rather pleasantly wetter between Gin's legs thanks to the mixture of saliva and bodily fluids. The silver realized that and was instinctively shying away, if not for the Lord suddenly sucking hard.

_I'm not giving you that liberty love..._

Aizen-sama grinned around his consort's pulsating member, eyes gazing at what was quite a sexy sight. Gin has thrown his head to the side, cheeks flushed, robes in such disarray with the collar slipping down one shoulder. Rapid pants punctuated only by desperate, hard swallows. This was just all so amusing!

He could feel Gin's fingers flex against his as if they were his only anchor to earth. But he refused to let them go, as his mouth refused to let the cock in it go. Gin was gripping tighter.

"Ah..hng! Ah...ahh...I..." sweet, seductive gibberish. Damn it, Aizen was aching yet he can't give reign to it for the time-being. Gin's pleasure was of the utmost importance.

Aizen released the slender fingers he's held captive so he could push himself up slightly, bringing with him Gin's lower half, making the latter cross his legs while ruthlessly shoving his cock into Aizen, back curving into his incessant and amazingly unforgiving pleasuring.

Trembling, his now-free hands served both to support him on one side, and to muffle the mad noises he was making with the other. The High God thought it charming how the other could think of decorum when they had done this so often, the entire Citadel basically knew when they were fucking enough to be able to make a schedule.

Indeed, some  _Talums_ even time their sexual activities when the gods were likewise sexing so that they may experience the potency of the higher beings' union. And it lasted for hours throughout the nights or days.

_*Pop*_

With a long, lingering suck, particularly concentrating around the cockhead before releasing it, Aizen-sama gave Gin his little interlude. Sex with its intensity always made the High God's eyes more golden than brown, and now he peered at the silver with them, bright as the sunshine. The latter was heaving, still biting on his knuckles, eyes shut. The Lord lowered them and slid up, licking his passion-swollen lips.

"Scream if you want  _mavourneen_. Don't tell me it still embarrases you," Aizen murmured, lovingly easing that hand down and holding it again before locking their lips in another blazing kiss.

_Scream like the first time I held you. Tell me you can taste yourself on me._

Gin's mind was still a mass blur, full of colors. But the way he whined and groaned into the kiss told that it was a definite _'yes'_ to his god's question, even without words. After all, the other had taken in enough pre-cum to give the silver a savour of how  _he_ tasted exactly. Add that their tongues were a combining mass now; whomever's mouth it was they chose to twine, both gods seemed to care not about.

Aizen-sama did not break the kiss, instead, caused Gin to do so by running his hand on the silver's cock and kneading the slit with his finger, squeezing the head. It made his consort squirm, arch, grab his shoulders for support lest he drowned in the feeling. The High God took advantage and left his mark on that now uncovered neck.

With one last pump, two, he released Gin again below only to slide back down. All this the other allowed with much helplessness and lack of argument. What was there to argue about when a mouth was on you and sucking heat.

Aizen-sama went back to work without delay, earning him his silver's devotion in the form of moans, murmurs and all strings of little sounds. Delicious. The Lord had to steal his hand briefly below to squeeze himself, willing his own aching member to settle down. Not yet time.

"S...ousuke...Sousuke...Sou...suke..." Gin's cantillate above, as if his Lord's name were the chants of the Archivists that started the Covenant Ceremonies, his fingers finding the latter's locks and making lazy circles in them. Mindless salvation...

His silver's hips were bucking faster into him again, and the Lord took that as a cue to speed up, suck harder, take his silver deeper as he could, turning himself into a hot engulfing machine that would be the other's ultimate release and satisfaction, which was already close...too close. He could practically feel it racing to completion in the other.

"Sousuke!" Gin did scream out as he gave in to a final arch, finally cumming, fingers gripping the Lord's hair with such scalp-wrenching intensity, everything tightening including his legs, thighs, all muscles as taut.

The fluid was rich, thick, overflowing...a mix of many things purely and solely Gin. He tasted warm, different...a unique salty-sweet cocktail that made Aizen come back for seconds often. He had the taste of a god, no less, which was the most acceptable to the Lord of the Realm.

Thus he swallowed everything, making Gin remember now, as he coaxed the final spurts out into himself, as he gently massaged his silver's softening balls for the very last drop it could give,  _"Neither you nor Ichigo leave a bitter aftertaste. You should know by now how your flavours are like nectarine...or ambrosia...whichever you prefer best."_

Gin took the next few minutes to even his breathing, feeling himself slip out of Aizen's wet hold, lowered safely onto the softness of the cushions. For some time, he knew he'll feel numb, or rather he'll still continue to feel as if the High God had not ceased his sucking. It leaves that sort of an impression always...

Aizen observed him in silence.

With ambivalence, Gin realized how his robes were ruined, and the Covenant will once more be thrown off schedule. Then on to a feeling of shame, for lack of control over emotions  _including_ his jealousy. The High God watched as his silver covered his eyes with his backhand, fingers curling, only trembling lips out to murmur those words, "Promise me you'll love me more Sousuke."

After all this time, why should there be a need for reassurance?

"Always," answered the Lord, and he lowered himself on the cushions, attempting to lie just on top of the God Spear before those deadly peeking eyes halted the movement.

Gin's had that serious glint in them, that gleam that usually came out when on the fields of battle, "Don't cheat on me. You're not allowed to screw with anyone else besides me  _and_ Ichigo from now on. Got that?"

A gorgeous threat. It made Aizen laugh. Gin's glare deepened, "I'm serious."

"Of course you are love," the other reached to stroke the matted locks of argentum, fingertips trailing on the cool skin of Gin's palm before grasping that hand and removing it entirely so he can look right at his silver's face. He held the God Spear's stare for a time.

Gin could only be furious at the obvious lack of seriousness when he was in fact quite serious about it all, "If you fuck anyone else again, I'll kill you."

"Such brashness. I love that."

"You think I jest?" Gin chided, shifting uncomfortably when he noticed he was still quite exposed  _down there_ and that Aizen was so leisurely settled between his legs. Even with such thick robes, he could feel some manner of heat coming through from the other.

The High God gave forth another round of hearty chuckles, this time, successfully making his way to level with his rather resolute silver.

"You never," Aizen kissed him, unable to stop giving him his attentions. "You're too passionate for that."

And powerful hands began groping again, touching, as a match trying to spark the flames again and starting another fire. Gin bore in mind his responsibilities.

"Let me go now Sousuke. We have a ceremony to attend to!"

"I don't want to," with quick fingers, Aizen-sama found his consort's puckered hole, immediately pushing two digits in and earning a stuttered gasp from the other. He wanted to do it now, and was glad he had likewise banked on some advanced lubrication earlier. The area was more than damp and ready to take him in.

He shoved in deep, making Gin cry out involuntarily, hands once more finding the Lord's arms for support. Here came the plethora of broken breathing as those fingers moved circles, thrusts, pushes and shoves, hitting that sweet spot that surely got Gin excited again. His cock was telling a similar tale.

Aizen grinned.  _My turn mavourneen_ , and he flicked a tongue out to play with his silver's ear, biting the lobe gently. "Not until I satisfy your anger," he promised. There would be no use to delay. Well, except...

"Eh?" Gin's eyes ever slowly opened to see why Aizen had suddenly frozen halfway in his ministrations. Then he simply understood.

The High God had a pleased smile on his face, seeing _who_ had just run in through the threshold of their space, and who was now blushing rather cutely at what he had  _walked in on_. Ichigo.

"Speak of the devil..." Aizen simply licked his lips in anticipation...


	8. Mga Santos (The Saints)

Much work was needed to be done when the Covenant was scheduled, but Tousen Kaname, General to the _Citadelian Arcana_ , God Shield though not entirely part of the  _Inner Trinity_  of the Kingdom, knew its importance. He therefore always oversaw this with such vigilance, making certain the details were correct to tradition, and ready to accommodate the gods who will be playing the grand part in the scheme. Although he admitted his own life needed some work right now...

From their palatial home in the far end of the Citadel up to here, Grimmjow had walked a few feet behind him, making the God Shield wonder why on earth he was keeping distance when usually he would be right by his side.

Kaname stopped. He waited for the other to catch up so he may ask him, "Why the pace?"

The blue-haired _Arcana_ had a sad expression on his face, wearing his ceremonial robes with the hood down, the golden treasures he chose to adorn himself a complete contrast to his skin when it caught the light, making him completely beautiful.

Usually the General kept from drawing attention in public when it came to his romantic affairs. And indeed, Grimmjow was keen to discretion, but there were moments that he just had to do this, had to get closer especially when  _his_ dearest one needed him.

"Why the face?" the little change in consonants gave the identical question a different meaning. The Zero sighed as he was pulled into his General's strong embrace. "Why are you so gentle with me?" but asked, feeling hands snaking his waist and staying about them firmly.

Kaname was baffled by this at first, and then remembered last night, of how Grimmjow was begging him to  _do it_. To topple them over and just screw him senseless like the gods did to each other on every possible opportunity (take Gin-sama, for example, who would probably get fucked every minute by their Lord if not for the natural responsibilities he and the latter had). But then the General refused to act on it, leaving the _Arcana_ quite horny and very much unsatisfied.

"I want all of you," the Zero refused to look into his eyes, blushing at his admission, wishing that his General wasn't so hard  _this way_ but  _that_. "It's just natural is it not? We're a couple. We should be mating."

Tousen smiled—such innocence—before gently easing Grimmjow's chin up and locking their mouths together without preamble. It was an unprecedented move, yet, damn was the bronze god good at kissing. It got the _Arcana_ thinking that if this touch was nirvana enough, imagine what his possession would feel like. Tongues played and twined, exchanging heat, breathing becoming scarce. Finally, they broke off, but it only left Grimmjow whining with need, his nipples in a disturbing state of erection as was - he gulped - down there.

This was simply silenced by a dark graceful finger. Tousen turned his golden gaze at the Zero and smiled. "Soon, my dearest," he promised, making Grimmjow's frown deepen.

"Don't treat me like a virgin."

"But  _you are_."

At that, the _Arcana_ blushed again, deeper. With embarrassment colouring his cheeks, he tried to break out of the God Shield's hold but the other just wouldn't let him free. The General kept a sweet smile on his face, waiting patiently until Grimmjow ceased to struggle, sighed in resignation and looked at him with that ever-present scowl.

"You're _mean_ , playing me like this."

"I'm just preserving you, that's all," said Kaname. "For our wedding night." He made the other look right at him again. Such a being was the General. His intentions were noble. His love was pure. And he respected Grimmjow above anything else, be it over natural urge or impulse. They weren't human anymore. He was a god and will act like one. At least for the time being.

"You love me that much you'll wait?" the blue-haired _Arcana_ seemed to have snuggled closer without Tousen noticing but he never really took mind. He did take the chance to kiss the rich sea of hair, the reflection of skies.

"Yes," the General replied. "So rest assured that when we obtain Aizen-sama's blessings, when we are one in ceremony, I will do well to _satisfy_  you..." and with it he broke the embrace.

Grimmjow's eyes were round like saucers as he caught the trailing sentence, watching the God Shield give him a chaste smile before walking on forward. Sometimes he wondered how much similar to an enigma this being he chose to be his consort was, then again agreed that it was Tousen's best quality. That he was unpredictable, threatening, exciting...

"Hood's up Zero," the General commanded his subordinate.

The _Arcana_ smiled. He pulled the hood of his robes up obligingly, watching the General disappear up the large flight of stairs to the Main Hall where the hallowed event always took place...

"Good morning Lord Grimmjow," a lovely voice greeted from behind and he turned to see an equally lovely _Arcana_ holding the arm of his fellow Zero.

"Lady Orihime," the blue-haired Zero returned before acknowledging his number counterpart. "Lord Ulquiorra."

"Pleasant day, isn't it?" For someone whose words had no ties to his emotions whatsoever, Ulquiorra seemed happy enough today. Perhaps it was because his lovely  _princess_ was with him? Grimmjow had not seen her in a while since the two got married.

"I made tea. It doesn't taste bad anymore," Lady Orihime piped. "Perhaps you'd like to come over for some later Lord Grimm?"

The Zero _Arcana_ just smiled, "Yeah maybe..." and he eyed the other who all but shrugged; no change in his expressions.

She was not the best cook, but she was a rather nice person to be around with. A being full of felicity it seemed, as opposed to her husband who could only make singular comments in five words the most. She was human once too, as Grimmjow had been, as Ichigo-sama had been. Maybe that's why they had a natural connection.

"Great!"

She suddenly noticed the other members of the  _Arcana_ making their way to the gathering, and waved a hand at the approaching Ladies of the court where she herself belonged, "Lady Halibel! Lady Neliel!"

With that she bade her Zero with a kiss, "I'm just going to greet them,  _Quio_ ," in the process making Grimmjow laugh because he knew how Ulquiorra was not one for these sorts of things.

"Q u i o? Really?"

"Hush or I'll kill you."

Grimmjow made a count of those words, "How do you manage that? Not more than five words?"

He showed him the number with his hand. The other Zero elbowed but then the cat just evaded, laughing harder now.

"Hey, hey...Come now QUIO," Grimmjow was teasing...

The affair of the Covenant was not exactly something that needed the _Arcana_ , for as long as both God Spear and High God were there, the broken remnants of all dimensions would be easily rectified.

However, the tradition of attending was something that had long began during the time of the first _Arcana_ Lords and Ladies, when a younger Aizen-sama was asked by Barragan, not yet the Keeper Sentient of the Doors, permission to witness the rites, only to find out that the sacraments done during them did well to enhance his powers.

Plus there's the part of welcomed intoxication, of being able to drench yourself with the one power all _Arcanas_ lack: the Alpha. For Numbers only had Omegas, with skill sets that were only effective for destroying worlds and doing war and never creation...It was more like a privilege for these elites, a reward that they enjoyed where a great ceremony was followed by celebration immediately after.

"Lady Hime," both _Arcana_ ladies bowed at the other's approach, with Lady Neliel adding, "You look very beautiful," noting the flowing robe-gown that the other had on. Immaculate with the hood and tight sleeves adorned with little flowers. Her bosom was full and elegantly exposed where the hood and collar sections met.

Orihime chimed, "You both as well," appreciating the suit of Holy Robes the other two wore, Lady Halibel donning on one that was trimmed in gold from hood to hem, showing off more of her tanned skin compared to Lady Neliel's - breast, waist, left leg - just utterly sexy. The latter's regalia was a very pale, nearly silver green robe dusted with precious stones, cut lower around the back.

They all wore their hair down, their hoods up and over their heads. They were three gems all polished, all glittering in the light of the Citadel. Treasures of the _Arcana_ indeed.

The women of the army were their men's pride and the envy of other beings in all the courts and dimensions that knew them. When they made a show in occasions, flaunting obvious curves in regal and revealing clothes, they were the centre of attention. Such luscious bodies easy to mistake to belong to the stereotypical _'weaker'_ of any sex, though they apparently were not.

In Aizen-sama's army, they have long been respected as powerful beings, capable of wielding their swords and skills on equal, if not, stronger footing than the other men of rank. And these three were special. They were single digits - eighth, second, third - all proficient, all adept.

"Ladies?"

Lord Starrk in his full sleeved robes, hood thrown over his head, came over to greet the three women, giving Neliel a sly wink.

"Good morning Lord Starrk," the green-haired beauty greeted in return. "Lady Lilynette isn't with you?"

"Well..." the  _Isa_ scratched his head out of lazy habit. "She's heavily pregnant. I didn't want her tagging along since we're already expecting the cubs any time this week."

"You must be very excited!" Orihime beamed.

He simply pocketed his hands with a shrug, "Scared halfway...I don't know what to expect."

"Looks like you're the one needing  _good luck_  then. You're more nervous than your wife," Lady Halibel smiled as the other two women giggled. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, already finished joking about with each other, had come over to give their respects to their comrades.

"Are the cubs going to be girls or boys?" asked the blue-haired Zero.

"Beats me," replied Starrk. "What would you prefer if you had one?"

The question was directed to the only other  _committed_ man in the group, to which Ulquiorra, after a long, intent look at his dear  _hime_  replied, "Whatever Inoue wants."

His wife blushed. The thought of getting pregnant with Ulquiorra's offspring was something she had been entertaining since she was just a  _Talum_ crushing on the already-established Zero, but not even while embracing, twined and connected as one, in each other's arms in bed or after sex now that they were married, had they discussed the matter in detail. They were just too happy together. She blushed deeper.

"Does that mean...?" she seemed to have thought that bit out loud. Orihime only realized doing so after Grimmjow began laughing so hard, he was already gripping his stomach.

"Hime. You..." Neliel and Halibel both merely smiled as Starrk only scratched his head with a chuckle.

"I...I...I didn't mean it that way!"

Ulquiorra had cast his eyes down, likewise feeling some manner of embarrassed heat rising up his face as the  _Walo Arcana_ covered her mouth with both her delicate hands, rapidly shaking her head. Grimmjow was merely too amused. This was all too funny for words...


	9. Pagkabangag (Intoxicated)

The ceremony always begun with the sound of bells, tiny tinkling rhythms that were made by the fully-robed, fully-hooded _Archivists_ , stomping their feet in a steady, heavy pattern, bobbing their heads in the accompanying drum beats, strings, pipes and flutes, some other tiny instruments that blended into a sea of sound, making up that entrancing hymn that welcomed the senses into its intoxicating embrace. Chants rose and fell all over, the multiple verses overlapping to slowly create a lazy crescendo.

The air was heavy, thick with the scent of incense made from special flowers and herbs, barks and other parts from plants grown and picked from the bowels of the kingdom, away from otherwise ordinary hands. They caused an unusual, non-fatal euphoria to those present, replacing consciousness with a drugged heated state and arousal.

The _Arcana_ had already began losing themselves in the warmth of the moment, as they had always done during these ceremonies, each - from where they'd knelt themselves around the circle of the floor's intricately _mosaiced_ centre - swaying their head with heed only to the rhythm pounding in their bones. The hypnotic cadence making them raise their hands, mindless fingers dancing, the rarely-seen Archivists showing no signs of letting up. Indeed, they sang on, each mellow chant telling of ancient tales and secrets.

Beautiful. Who would have known that the best way to  _tame_ Omega-wielding Destroyers was a ceremony where even the oft-emotionless Ulquiorra could occasionally drown himself with the pulse and tempo of the gathering? It made Aizen-sama smile. The flow of events continued unabated, interspersed with elated moans and sighs of adoration from parted lips, full robes and skirts like gracious blooming flowers, fabric petals swishing against the heavy-colored marble as they all sought to move.

The high vaulted ceilings thundered. Its arches trembled. Bodies were thrown and bowed, stretched and arched, seeking some manner of exoneration but then falling enslaved to the fieriness of the ceremony again, its music and burning oils and incense a heavy weight that engulfed everybody. But then there was another factor in motion...something stronger than the intoxicants dispersed.

Gin had already stepped up unto his pedestal and had began working on his task, as the High God sat behind, upon his gilded throne, decorated by a dazed strawberry at his feet. They also looked like massive blooms themselves, robes (Golden ones noticeably) fanning out around them in excess.

Tousen Kaname stood to their right, watching calmly, but stealing glances at his benumbed blue-haired Zero every now and then and enjoying a private thought of his muddled state. It made the General think of sex, and Aizen was amused at how the other could manage controlling himself like this despite living with a rampaging temptation like Grimmjow.

"You should be enjoying your plunder of that sweet body. There should be no reason why you should not," the Lord crooned, resting his cheek on one palm. With his other hand, he drew Ichigo's face up for a look, fisting the other's hair. Half-lidded eyes and an equally spiked expression. Would be amazing to fuck that slightly parted mouth. He let him go instead.

The General sighed, "I intend on keeping my word, Sire."

"And you have been indeed, have you not? But isn't it about time you give? Look at him. He is a fruit ripe for your picking," said Aizen-sama.

They watched as the Zero raised his arms, supplicating, then unconsciously running them down unto his own body, exhaling; Gin having unleashed his Alpha in another round of unhindered torrents, the glowing column of the Universe in their midst only becoming brighter, hotter, the Strings of Dimensions swirling their course upwards, their connections strengthening to once more become whole.

How long has it been? How many years since the time Tousen found this abandoned child, brought him to his home, trained and nurtured the seed of potential within him into a strong being that, daily, had began to fill the once-sullen General's existence with a new sense of life?

It's already been  _that_ long a time since they had become a couple, and they've already lived with each other longer than that, and even before they could admit these harbored feelings. Tousen could definitely see he was no longer a child now. Grimmjow was a full-grown _Arcana_ , an amazing warrior to the very marrow of his immortal bones and now was his only love. A needy love no less who openly admitted to his desires that, although the other had only partially acted upon, was willing to wait and be waited upon.

His General gave a small smile and a slight bow, "Rest assured Aizen-sama, I will do my picking of that fruit...when the _right time_ comes."

The Lord gave a sigh close to exasperation, but then he wanted his friend to be _ideally_ happy. After all, Grimmjow would have only been the second person he'd cast his heart upon in the last thousand years, his first also becoming his  _first heartache_ and almost had not survived the loss of. But they must be wed soon. Aizen will have to hasten the approach of the union. Tousen was already burning with desire, as was the Zero: better they consummate it than be consumed separately by it...

The Archivists kept at their chanting, the _Arcana_ keeping sway with every rise and fall of rhythm. But then that was enough for now; the column has been spinning and establishing its hold on its own (well, except for the string Aizen hated). Gin needed to put his Alpha to rest until the next phase. Not to mention, the heat of it all had already taken its toll, making the God Spear's body so entirely aroused, but far from a good wat. The arousal was utterly excruciating, almost gut-wrenching.

Aizen stood up and walked forward. He enfolded his silver, caressing his way over his chest and lower, feeling the pricks of erect nipples even through the thick costume. When Gin said he hated  _doing this_ , he r e a l l y **truly** _did_. Yet Aizen-sama continuously and regularly subjected him to it, in the guise that  _this was_ , after all, what a God Spear was for to begin with, although in truth, he was more interested to see his lover's reaction to the task every now and then. Call it a sadist high...

"I'm dying," uttered Gin, which was something that was close to the feeling. "Gods, it hurts so badly."

"Take Ichigo," whispered the Lord, his hand finally balling firmly on top of his silver's already hardened member. Gin nodded with a swallow before disentangling from Aizen-sama's hold to do just as he was tempted.

It was one of those moments when the other was so intense, he was both impatient and irritable. Not to mention deliciously reckless.

"Come here," Gin almost growled out, pulling Ichigo to his feet in a flash and dragging him back to the candled  _Inner Sanctum_  of this Holy Hall, which was actually just a small, intimate room behind the throned seats designated for use by the gods for whatever purpose they may see fit.

Aizen could tell he was now well-absorbed, the lack of his gracious smile, and the touch he'd given him serving to only confirm the desires that were now eating at him. He gestured to his General. Tousen immediately understood. He would keep things in check here while they took their brief leave. Gin had unleashed his Alpha and the first parts of the repairs were done, so there would be nothing to do until later.

* * *

 

Into thick, long folds of curtains they disappeared, Aizen walking in after his beauties, leaving the heady chanting and drugged _Arcana_ behind, parting the many layers of heavy velvet to pass through to the Inner Sanctuary where Gin had already began to release his pent-up arousal into a submitting Ichigo.

On the only furniture - a rather lovely velvet venus chair - Gin had made their youngest straddle, that way his legs were a noticeable distance apart, open to his thundering thrusts, visibly shadowed by the glaring candles on their multiple candelabras.

Their strawberry's robes were now pulled up around his waist, his exposed rear already assaulted incessantly by the God Spear's cock, the peeking appendage burying hard in without respite. Ichigo's entire form dithered, although as Aizen could see, it was due to pain rather than passion. The youth was not even aroused, yet was allowing himself to be abused.

"...Nhnn... _hurts_..."

Consider it the raping of your equal, but it was undoubtedly the most delicious form there is, that is, to be able to subdue another being on a similar league to you. Aizen also loved the way his silver's face contorted like that, lost in the deep throes of ecstasy, attacking with gusto Ichigo's puckered hole, never caring if he ripped him to shreds in the process.

Brutality in its most _primal_. Although Gin could be so gentle with Ichigo, careful to bed him even as Aizen definitely could not, the heat of the Ceremony sometimes brought out this feral side to him, this selfish animal that induced fear in their strawberry's heart.

Aizen-sama noted how tears were beginning to pool on the edge of Ichigo's eyes as the latter not only fought these back but also muffled the sounds he would have been making with his hands. He buried his face against the arm of the furniture finally, rode to the brink of hurting, Gin with his cruel hands lifting his hind part almost to the point that he stood on tiptoes, bruising fingers pulling the skin farther, stretching that hole, even as the cock was already splitting it apart.

Ichigo whimpered helplessly. This aroused Aizen very much. Just like the old days, toying with the youth until he could give no more. He walked over, gently urging that face out.

"Here. Let me help you with that," and pushed his cock onto those lips, rubbing the head across the swollen lower part where Ichigo must have been biting hard, smearing his wetness. "Swallow all of me. Now."

His voice had become so dangerous. It wasn't a threat, but it was definitely an _order_. He would have his way even if the strawberry was unwilling. But Ichigo merely licked his seed before opening his mouth, allowing Aizen to simply ram himself in.

In shared silence, the two older gods took their pleasure, each aiming for immediate release at Ichigo's expense. The youth could do nothing but bob and receive, each searing thrust hitting home on both ends and filling him down the throat and hilt until near-fainting, if not for his hands grabbing hold of one of the chair's arms and anchoring himself so as not to completely plummet.

Low moans, light little groans. Aizen came first, depositing his cum deep within Ichigo's throat which the latter swallowed obligatorily lest he choked on it. He was released to coughing, immediately bursting into tears, saliva trailing the corners of his mouth, mixed with the High God's seed.

"Did I hurt you?" an ironic question with an obvious answer. But he was too drugged to even care. He watched Gin as Ichigo panted and sobbed helplessly...

A moment to notice that the silver had added a cruel touch. Besides flaying Ichigo alive and inside, he had likewise played with his cock. Aizen was wrong to think the strawberry wasn't aroused when he fully was, only his dick was already tortuously obstructed, stuffed by what looked to be his very own jewelry.

Then the High God remembered, the reason why Gin always insisted Ichigo wear his rubies. The bigger-sized stones served as a deterrent when the silver was in this stupor. Although of course he could've grabbed anything anyway to serve the purpose.

Golden brown eyes followed the chain of bead diamonds and found the last stone to be lodged rather deeply into the mouth of Ichigo's stamen, which makes it no wonder why he couldn't come. Or were there even two or three of those beads in there? It made him wonder, looking up at the spaced out face of his God Spear. Then he noticed there was more to the torment.

Gin had wound the string around the base of Ichigo's shaft as well as his scrotum, and with his one hand was tugging at it tightly to seal the erection. The strawberry continued to whine, each forward movement from the silver becoming unbearable. His back bowed, and he continued to cry desperate tears.

"G-Gin-sa-saama..."

Ichigo tried to reach between his legs to alleviate the pain, but Gin yanked at his hair to make him behave. A clear _'no'_. Aizen-sama sighed. The motion further choked the other's cries as he tried to plead release. The silver was drawing blood. He's beginning to lacerate through the youth. The High God decided to move.

"Stop trying to destroy the _merchandise_ ," Aizen-sama eased a hand down the God Spear's shoulder and back. Tension. He had to release that, but apparently wasn't anywhere close to completion, and his likewise highly aroused state wasn't helping much either.

The Lord heard it: the sound of the gong. A change in the music coming from outside where Sitars had began to play their sweet erotic pluckings, indicating a change in the chanting stance, and marking the second phase of the Ceremony. Most fortunate for Ichigo. Aizen reached beneath Gin's robes and unfolded his legs.

"You're needed outside," with a blind finger, he found the flower of his silver's nether regions and pushed it in without preamble, seeking and finding, with surgical preciseness, the very bosom of Gin's pleasure and giving it a hard stroke.

Almost instantly, Gin released, buried deep into the other, his bursting seed balming the pain a bit. Ichigo gave out a broken moan. The silver gave Aizen a lethal glare.

"You're needed... _outside_ ," the Lord all but repeated, to which Gin growled then disengaged, blankly making himself presentable in one clean sweep before stomping out, annoyed.

Aizen pulled Ichigo to himself, noting how the strawberry was whispering something. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I will be a good boy," the High God realized, and he could see those eyes blank in a traumatic trance, crying.


	10. Itom (Black)

Three years ago. Some long months and counting after the  _strawberry_ from the human world was dragged to the Citadel and subjected to ceaseless  _training_. He had already been broken, his body turned to a remembering vessel who responded hungrily albeit involuntarily to the ownership of the fierce and powerful gods.

All Ichigo could do was moan helplessly, as he was again raped, pushed face-first onto the cold floor. Naked and ravished, having climaxed many times over, his insides hurting to a torturous excess. He was afraid,  _very afraid_ , looking up over his shoulder at the merciless face of the High God.

A fearful trembling in his voice, "S-Stop...please-ahh! I beg you!"

No retribution here. Aizen wanted more and kept going for it, thrusting to the hilt without heed or indication of stopping. The cold yet beautiful Gin-sama sat nearby, watching without a readable expression on his face as the youth suffered on the floor, in the pool from his own bleeding groins and semen.

"M-Mercy! Please!" Ichigo cried, reaching his hand.

The High God yanked at his hair and slammed his head suddenly against the marble, blood instantly crying from a gash on his forehead. His head swam. He choked, coughed and could have fallen if not for the pounding and the hands that kept his rear up, meeting every push.

"Behave yourself. You can rest when I'm done," came the dangerous voice from the _master_.

It will never be done. The bastard will ram him over until morning and will repeat it all over again. Ichigo wished he would faint, but then the other was making him labor for every breath, it was an impossibility. The faintest of glints graced the other god's eyes.

The silver spoke, "You shouldn't have tried to run away."

Aizen-sama shifted his captive, pinning hands and bruising wrists, purposely grinding his still-hardened cock against that spot within the strawberry and forcing him to come, no matter how little he had or did not have left to give. Ichigo screamed, but the helpless pleas fell unto deaf ears.

His erection continued to throb and bob, the painful stiffness induced by a horde of aphrodisiacs forced down his throat earlier. The choice had been that or an agonizing spell, and he's had a taste of those lurid spells since day one. They were just ghastly and insufferable. But then  _all_ that they've  _done to him_  were insufferable. Choosing made no difference. It was pain either way.

He had been tortured, fucked, skewered alive. He ran away when there was a chance but that was the wrong move, clearly. They got to him as he was navigating blindly through the grounds where he was caught, beaten then dragged back to this place. That had been two days ago, and he'd been made to endure no sign of food nor water, bound to the bed in all possible, humiliating positions. When he was  _fed_ , it was the hideous concoction from between the gods' legs.

"Time to eat," Gin slowly rose from his seat, parting robes and brandishing his already-erect stamen. "Open wide boy."

"N-no..." Ichigo wanted to evade the assault, but Aizen's powerful hand cradled his chin and craned his neck, raising his mouth to meet the silver's erection. He had no choice but to swallow, and swallow hard as he was immediately deep-throated.

Two pulsing appendages being forced into his body, with little left for him to do but accept although every fiber in him revolted and fought. He was shoved below and above, choking on his own cries, his own pain.

"There, there...shh..." mock care and a seductive grin as Gin noticed new tears slipping down the strawberry's cheeks. But it was more an arousing sight, making the God Spear harder, thrust faster, almost as hastily as Aizen-sama continued on the other end.

Two equal sadists, these gods. They towered and laughed as he writhed in utter pain. Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't swallow the feeling of being so dirty finally, of being so utterly destroyed that something in his mind had snapped, the results only discovered later after they had released him.

The strawberry cowered to the far end of the room like some beast, a cornered beauty, hands and arms up as if to protect his already-fragile self. Semen smeared everywhere, blood, sweat and all manner of fluid they had forcibly squeezed out of him. The two gods stood before him. They could see the bruises and cuts, the many evidences of hard play and heated _rape_.

Aizen-sama reached and snatched his wrist, "Come here."

It was an order that shattered Ichigo's reverie and revealed his regression, "I'm sorry..." he didn't sound like how he should. He had become, in mentality, a child, trapped in some horrid nightmare.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, very much frightened, eyes looking up at the two, but absent...blank with trauma. "I will be a good boy.

"I...I promise...I won't do it again."

* * *

"Shh..." Aizen-sama gave his open mouth a kiss, tongue caressing the inside and urging some calm. "Shh...It's all right."

The strawberry finally broke through, and stuttered into reality, "Aizen...Aizen-s-sama-chan. It hurts."

The High God reached a hand between those parted legs, but stroking it made Ichigo flinch and clasp his hands hard against the arms of that body which held him from behind. He couldn't even move from where he was nailed by the excruciating turmoil, sweating profusely, entire body shaking.

Aizen gently unwound the binding necklace from the base, careful not to abrade the skin, but the strawberry still hissed, then gasped, entire body tightening and relaxing only when the entire ornament was removed. Ichigo panted, heaving for air. The beads were still stuck  _inside_.

"Nnhng...hah-hahh-" the younger god swallowed, eyes shuttering close as his entire body relaxed backwards, collapsing into Aizen's embrace.

"My good boy," the High God kissed his face. "Now the rest of it all right?"

Ichigo nodded hesitantly. Aizen pulled the string in one fluid motion. A sudden fierce sting. The strawberry could have screamed, if not for the hand which automatically muffled the sound. Outside, a benumbed God Spear turned his head from where he's raised his Alpha, suffusing the Universe with his trenchant power. Above the chanting and cantillations, he could sense the disturbance behind.

Candles flickered. The smell of incense permeated from outside. How long has it been since the strawberry once more regained his thoughts and relaxed? Blood and bead diamonds. The High God had stopped to stare at them for a while.

"That's it," Aizen-sama replaced the hand with his lips and kissed the youth again, and Ichigo clung to him fervently as, slowly, he eased his hand up and down the strained member.

"Understand your Gin-sama. You know how these ceremonies affect him," the Lord spoke, a whisper into an attentive ear, mind remembering that this would perhaps be only the third _Reparation_ Ichigo had attended. The last four he was either utterly imprisoned or ill. Then again, in all his attendances, he was pummeled senseless. Gin was simply torturous on these occasions, far from the loving silver in bed every night. "You have to contend with him for at least a couple more times. He tends to act _out of character_  when he uses his Alpha."

_Sadistic_ , to use a precise term.

A hand lovingly stroked the member, as with his other, Aizen-sama disrobed the strawberry, loosening the folds of silk and velvet until the latter was naked in his arms. Ironically, like literally unwrapped candy, his erection still pulsing and needing release. What he was asking basically is for Ichigo to open his legs and allow himself to be coerced.

"I will make sure he makes the necessary atonement after this," the Lord promised. "He shall ask for your forgiveness _in full_."

"Gin-sama...he scares me," a frightened Ichigo admitted.

"I know _he does_ , my love. But then he trusts you to  _help_ him."

Hands let go for a moment to rub appreciatively over the other's exposed flesh. Aizen pinched the youth's prickly nipples, garnering exhales and deep groans. Splendid. He will have to prepare this one for Gin, at least to make the next union a little less...abrasive, a little more pleasant. He considered drugging him with a spell, but then admired how Ichigo was heating up by the mere flick of his fingers and that tongue to his neck, and aborted the notion.

"Will you allow Gin...to take you?"

The High God was getting rather drowsy again himself. Perhaps he will indulge in this body before the silver comes back in for seconds. He once more took that penis in hand. It was extremely hard, tip practically dripping with pent-up pre-ejaculate.

"Let's relieve you first?"

Ichigo enthusiastically nodded, making the Lord smile. "All right then my beauty...

"Come."


	11. Puti (White)

Laughter. In a celebration post-ceremonies, the _Arcana_ were allowed to feast with their _Talums_ , likewise bask in the afterglow of their earlier immersion, dining on ambrosia and other delicate dishes, washed down by the best wine and spirits brewed and fermented in the expansive cellars of the kingdom.

The Gods would always have disappeared, to where no one knew but guessed easily, and so do the playing Archivists who could not stand the light of the upper world, retreating by the rows into their underground cavern estates where they somehow felt safer.

Grimmjow was noticeably absent; according to his _Talums_ , was hastily pulled aside and slammed against the nearest alcove or was that a wall? Perhaps to be pleasured brutally by his General's amazing mouth. No matter. The ' _oohs_ ' and ' _ahhs_ ' coming from that corner was a clear giveaway, and served to warn everyone that there be no intrusions; simply turn the other way or else...

Things continued in their normal progression, and it was to one of the many open courts that the banquet found itself held. Within the roofless circumference of the garden, artfully decorated with bare columns and columbines, the music flared, witty to near boorish conversations rose all about, and the food was served to an overflowing.

Everything was alive with the sound of merriment, even the tendrils of climbing roses, ivy and clematis scaling large arbors alongside their reflective pools beneath, rippled with this convivial late afternoon mood. Here, the _Arcana_ all shared a toast to the Alpha, their God Spear's power, making itself known to them again. The euphoria of it really was worth being immortal gods of destruction.

"I can still hear the music," Starrk drummed his fingers on the table before swooping a goblet and emptying its contents in one deep heave, to the very last drop, a ready servant immediately coming forward to once more fill his cup.

The ladies were a little less drunk, however, immensely lightheaded as they lounged, almost lying down, on the scattered couches, lovely dresses in graceful disarray. Orihime had already found the strength of her husband's chest, her head laid against it from where they had both tumbled onto the large, embroidered cushions, loving the fact that even her usually imperturbable _better half_ engaged in small heated debates after the ceremonies.

Ulquiorra was actually having a discussion with the viceroy of Palace defenses, _Arcana Apat_ , Yammy Llargo, about a supposed invasion up north...a conversation the lovely Hime didn't pay much attention to, instead, shared a bit of chatter with Lady Nel seated just right next to them.

"Wonder when we'd get the next chance?" Lady Halibel fingered a grape that she did not eat, rather, blankly toyed with on the table top, rolling it across and letting it fall with a bounce on the floor.

"Maybe we...should ask Aizen-sama...to send us on more errands of destruction?" Starrk grinned, sleepiness evident but fierce with his suggestion. "There's always a Ceremony after we sever the Strings right?"

They all laughed. The _Talums_ had began to make an aimless little circle now, kicking off their shoes and boots as they swirled blissfully to the tune of the many stringed instruments and flutes.

Yet amidst the celebrations however, there were some exempted grudge brewing, a storm in the horizon of this happy world from a distance. This _Arcana_ merely watched, _his_ hood still up as he contemplated.

"Why are you here? Won't you be enjoying the festivities with our other brothers and sisters?" a voice spoke making him grimace.

He had not noticed his _friend_. In terms of stealth, higher single digits were always of a different league, which makes it no wonder the latter had completely crept up on him, even with a bottle of the best vintage and two gold-rimmed goblets clinking in his hand.

The _Hooded One_ was silent for a second, but then retorted simply, "I've enjoyed it well enough during the Ceremonies…" He lied. "I'm still drunk from Gin-sama's Alpha."

His friend smiled, offering him a chalice anyway, gesturing towards the empty table behind them overlooking another garden. It was quieter by comparison to that which the others had occupied, and would not be a terrible place to discuss _some matters_ that didn't need to be heard by ears.

"Maybe you can keep me company instead? It's not good to be by your lonesome when everyone else is celebrating."

Aizen-sama was a brutal taskmaster, but a genius no less when it came to running his kingdom--that much his army knew. He could sense which dimensions need to be trimmed or utterly destroyed, and when the latter was decided, he wasted no time to make it happen, sending his vanquishing cavalry to deal with the worlds in question, never mind if they left them in shambles or completely obliterated in the wake of their harrying.

But Aizen-sama was also a cruel trickster and fiend, a deity who relished playing with ironies, plucking something out of a dying world to seemingly make amends with the dimension, as if to shelter a hand-picked few from those realms could mask the fact that he had ordered to have them destroyed.

None could understand this better than _them_ , two beings in the Citadel who bore the weight of being orphans from a destroyed world, both snatched from their homes to be schooled here, in this always alien realm that promised none more but a hidden heartache.

"It was more fun running around after Ichigo-chan, then trapping him and dragging him back," the Hooded _Arcana_ declared, draining his fifth goblet-full, already having done with seven bottles, all of which now littered the marble floor, more still coming.

His friend agreed, "It was always more exciting, but then things have changed now. His body's hotter though...and his eyes are still a damned tease."

They smiled knowingly at each other. Ichigo-sama was a fine example of the High God's cruelty, a human converted to a sex slave then a deity by force, his mental state forever affected by the harrowing tortures he's gone through in the hands of the two whose company he now craved.

No one could forget how his screams, in the past, echoed through the night. Lady Nel and Lady Orihime always fell to tears at the sounds of his pleading, at the sight of his pains; despite having had their fill of massacre, being its deadringers or loving mistresses, they could still be so moved and affected by Ichigo's pillaged state.

"Damn gods," the Hooded One spoke, downing another cup. The music coming from beyond had already become a blur, indistinguishable. He could hear a guitar...or was that Ulquiorra's violin?

"You're being too curt. Why must you make things difficult? Are you still thinking of that?"

"Something _needs_ to happen," the other said, mind tipsy, thoughts honest though disconnected because of the wine.

"They say you can't bite the hand that fed you. That would be idiotic. In the case of the gods, it's downright suicidal."

The Hooded _Arcana_ dashed his goblet against the marble rail suddenly, a shower of a thousand sparkling pieces that got caught even in his lengthy tresses. It was an abrupt seething. A small outburst of long-held anger which was quickly subdued lest it drew attention. He reluctantly sat back down, rubbing his forehead as it seemed to have ached suddenly.

"Don't you miss it? Our home world?" he asked his friend, a deep disappointed sigh escaping his lips. A small cut on his face bled rubicund, but healed on its own just as fast. He hadn't even noticed it. "Don't you miss them?"

Who wouldn't miss family? Who wouldn't miss their friends? Even Gin-sama who'd been a usual presence in this world secretly longed for his old dimension, no matter how ruined it had turned out. It was always the same question. It was always the same paradox, really. The other _Arcana_ however knew his answers, not needing to look really deep within.

"I honestly don't."

He looked up at him, surprised at the response, "You're not serious."

His friend merely drained his goblet, before adding, "I rather love it here...the Citadel...it's a home that our old world could never be."

So he was on his own? Everyone in the _Arcana_ , Greater or Lesser, be they _Talums_ or otherwise, had drained themselves like grapes in the wine press of the Citadel, seduced by its allure, its sheer power. _Not him._ He could see bones and suffering, the age-old war with death and degradation despite its marvelously painted and unchanging face. Then there's Aizen-sama...the being who trampled the worlds under his feet.

"You're blind," uttered the Hooded One finally, standing to leave. But his friend was prompt, stopping him halfway.

He spoke, "I really don't know what you're getting at, and I will turn a blind eye to it for the sake of our old ties...but let it not be said that when time comes that I have to chose, I will not choose the Citadel over you."

The other wrung his arm free from that clutching hand, "In the end, even brothers kill each other, is that it?" his rose-colored eyes finally lifted from the shadows of his garb. "You sound just like Aizen."

The Hooded One chose to walk off, ego defeated despite having the last word, the unnamed conviction stinging his heart only rendering his realities to pieces. Wanting revenge…Wanting to forget it but can't. He was trapped with his own monsters, the ghost of a past weighing heavy on his mind.

His friend could only watch, firm in his belief that no one should aim for an end such as this. The Hooded One's path was a perilous journey to take. It often ended terribly.

 _Why can't you just move on…my brother?_  

He wish he could ask.

* * *

 

_**Yuri: Introducing my conflicts.** _


	12. Isa ka Libo (One Thousand)

A gibbous moon somehow managed to cast its light upon the Citadel, not full and blue, not at all bright. It was unusual. Ichigo even pondered why as they traversed the short distance of River in Lord Barragan's decorated boat, choosing the beauty of the Imperial House beyond the cloistered pagoda on the _edge_ of the kingdom to bed in for the night.

This would be as far as gods should go although there was nothing to ever stop them from going further inward from the foggy banks of the island there. Indeed, nothing could ever stop anyone's advance to the boundaries where the Gates of Heaven and Hell are located, admitting souls that Barragan all but watched over. But then everyone was expected to respect these hallowed grounds…

From where he was playing at the bow, the strawberry could see the tall walls of their regal Palace as their vessel drifted lazily across the surface of the Pure Sea. Beautiful, their home...its spires, balconies and towers all glowing with an unusual, almost eerie coldness and stiffness. No break in its architectural lines as if the entire colossal structure was hewed from a single stone. Which it actually was. Magnificently so.

As Lord Barragan rowed them through the mist, the soul orbs hovered and floated about like fireflies, the boat continuing to break the glowing surface into ripples, vibrations, tiny rifts. The lamps smoldered, though their collective light was simply overshadowed by that of the Life River, transforming the moving vessel into a pod of cozy darkness. Ichigo had dipped his hand into the water, his skin a contrast to the burnished depths, an eternal watery fire of pure white lit beneath his fingertips.

He was almost startled when River Serpents glided past under them, large saucer-sized scales iridescent though dark, garnering his immediate attention. The youth's gaze followed the massive creatures as they progressed, having shifted now from one side of the bow to the other, gripping the rails, pointing with childlike enthusiasm as the behemoths changed color, crossing over the boundary where the Rivers met in an obvious line.

Black to white into the Dark Sea. These leviathans were as astonishing as they were shy, immediately diving into the colder waters there, much to Ichigo's disappointment who wanted to see more of those massive creatures.

"Not too close to the edge love. You'll fall over," spoke Aizen-sama, relaxing into the seat of cushions at the aft, his silver reclined quietly in the circle of his arms, stealing kisses every now and then, still a hot mess from the Ceremonies, twining the softest legs with his lover's.

Closer to the banks they drifted. The _Arcana_ Palaces were but small specs of lighted torches afar, appearing like planted stars. Ichigo was called to join his Lords, but shook his head with some manner of apprehension, refusing to leave the bow where he instead busied himself with the other swimming things underwater.

"He's still scared of you," the High God whispered to his silver who merely sighed. They eyed their strawberry as he bit his lip, reached a hand into the river and tried to catch some of the glowing subaqueous weed flowers.

"I don't always intend to go too far. But I really can't help it. I don't understand."

It was Aizen-sama who planted a kiss on his cheek this time, "I find it quite sexy though...when you're so engrossed in lust to give a damn."

"Quit teasing me," Gin chuckled before returning the gesture with his lips, opening his mouth so that the Lord could search him with his tongue...

"So tell me...how are things these parts of the Citadel?" Aizen-sama had to ask their oarsman when the kiss broke, settling back into the cushions with his silver. The other though, couldn't seem to keep still, groping with his hand the Lord's chest through the loose front of his splendid gold robes.

Barragan was an apathetic presence. He continued to row, his own regalia so immaculately dark making him look like death merged with the entirety of the boat, only defined by the gold of his crown and chains, and the pale of his skin.

"It's odd, these days," the Sentinel replied, rowing, the small creek of the vessel punctuating every inch forward. "And I wonder if it should be worth mentioning."

His tired, old eye fell upon the God Spear who immediately read that expression, "Why? Is there cause for concern?"

Barragan made one graceful push and propelled the vessel onward, the waiting dock materializing through the fog as suddenly the mist was parted with each advance of the boat, closer, its open canopies and marble stairs leading up towards the small though still grand Imperial House. Bamboo and stonework, overhanging decks and inland pagodas. A lovely nook for gods wanting their peace.

"Unless you consider the souls of _shinigamis_ pouring in for the Cycle to  _be_  such a  _cause_ , Gin-sama, then there really is none," Barragan retorted, expertly guiding the boat to a stop reaching port.

Aizen-sama knew this of course, but gave no indication of the knowledge, easily slipping out of his silver's hold to help an excited strawberry disembark, Ichigo immediately racing up the boards, his scarlet robes fluttering like giant wings behind him. Gin stayed sitting there for a long time, as if those words were not true. _Shinigamis_? Dying out? He looked at the waiting Lord suspiciously.

_Not my doing mavourneen._ Aizen-sama tossed him the psychic confirmation.  _You know I can't do such a thing._

He's right. The High God was bound by his word as shackles to prisoners would. Capable of distinguishing the conversation himself, Barragan offered the explanation.

"It's War," he broke the silence, a sudden rise of minute insect sounds accompanying the words, then dying as quickly in the background. "There's war in those realms. And  _their world_ being in a severed String from the Universe: I do not think we possess the ability to hinder its progress."

He eyed a mentally smiling High God.  _Unless our Lord otherwise chooses to_ , the Sentient thought better of saying.

Gin asked, "What  _war_  is this?"

Finally, he's taken the hand that Aizen-sama had extended, and he was helped onto the quay. But the silver was too absorbed in his conversation with the Keeper Sentient of the Doors, wanting to know more. He barely realized how hungry he was for news of his home world...even if he had not set foot on it for almost a thousand years, even though he was never  _forbidden_ by his Lord.

"After 900 years of being sealed, he would regain his pulse," orated Barragan, even as he prepared to leave the levee and set sail once more. "After another 90, he would regain his intellect...and after 9 more years, he would absorb the power of every  _impure_  one to make their abilities his own."

This was no new narrative. It was a legend the God Spear had read in his earlier education to being who he was now. The subterranean Archivists had an actually exhausted collective of books bearing this folklore, in various versions of prose and poetry, some utterly romanticized. The hero there was supposed to be a savior... _another_  Soul King.

"Aizen-sama-chan!" Ichigo's voice wafted, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Isn't it also a fact that their strawberry, waiting patiently for them somewhere, was supposed to have been part of this story?

"The Sealed King. The Thousand Years' War," the High God augmented. "So it has begun" to which Gin could do little to hide his shock. So it was no folklore, the playful limericks?

Barragan's vessel had now drifted away from shore, and, standing amidship, he bowed, paying his final respects to the Citadelian Three before being wrapped by the fog that even diffused the glare of his lamp lights, "I bid thee a peaceful night...my Lords."

Aizen-sama made a small gesture of his own to acknowledge that motion, pulling Gin close, noting how the latter had gone stiff in his embrace.

"Come now. You shouldn't be so stunned," the Lord kissed his ear. "War happens and anywhere. Even in your beloved world."

"You knew of this?"

The High God all but smiled, "It was never a secret my darling, that the war between the Quincies and the _Shinigamis_ could break out anew anytime."

With that, Aizen-sama eased Gin's chin up to meet his trailing lips, his warm caress, the exploration ending in a one-sided although passionate kiss as the God Spear's mind drifted. He found himself simply contemplating…

Quincies. Monks of Destruction. Human mediums still. He's heard of the encounters before, but he had never seen any of these white-clad warriors in the flesh, well, save for their strawberry who also shared in their blood, but the conditions for the latter were different; it wasn't at all the same. Finally, the silver didn't know what to think, even as the Lord began his onslaught of touches, the need and want just a scratch beneath the surface…

Suddenly, Aizen-sama stopped, "What's wrong?"

Gin grimaced, "Does this mean my home world will still get destroyed in the end? I'm not blaming you, but isn't this like how  _you wanted_  it?"

His memories of everything that was  _Soul Society_  had somehow become pale through the years, although he half hadn't given mind to it on account of blissfulness. Nor was he conscientious about living happily with the god he loved. He couldn't see himself being anything else but this.

Life and destiny had been kind to him to an extent. But then he can't help but worry of his old world, no matter how long it had been since he was part of it. Didn't everyone feel that way - the _Arcana_ , the  _Talums_ …all those who chose not to accept the gift of forgetfulness first offered to souls who returned to the Citadel?

You can take them out of their worlds, but you can never take the world out of any of them. A fine example would be the  _Hooded Arcana_  whom was walking down the corridors of his palace home elsewhere, drunk on wine, drunk on reverie...craving blood...

The High God looked at his beloved God Spear's face. He doesn't understand why there was such worry. He never experienced what they had. He was borne of the Citadel through and through and has existed since time existed so it was just something he couldn't relate to.

With a sigh, he ran his knuckles against that soft cheek, stroking lovingly, Gin thankfully closing his eyes and savoring the gesture, biting his lip.

"It's not something you need to bother with, my love," Aizen-sama assured, murmuring the words into his silver's ear as he ground their bodies together. Gin inhaled at the friction. "Let it not touch a god."

* * *

_Yuri: For the entire day, I was seriously considering updating a couple more chapters. But hadn't I been schooled that prolonging the agony was the best way to make it sweeter? So I'm putting this to rest. The next chapters are for tomorrow then...and tomorrow...and tomorrow..._


	13. Pagwasak (Collapse)

The Imperial House was a small palace by standards to the other, grander homes of the Holy Court. It was quaint by comparison, downplayed and humble, possessing only one massive garden, but whose vegetation and ponds rivaled even Aizen's favourites in the Main. Here, the waters made by the forever divided Life Rivers found their way through rocks and crevices, the multitude of positioned boulders, surrounded by bowing bamboo and cherry trees that blossomed every fortnight.

It was more the place where Aizen-sama devoted to his studies as a younger god, where he now oft-ventured to practice his calligraphy and write little poems and sonnets, the small bits of literature he so artfully did with his own hands and read to Gin as the other cuddled listlessly in his arms. He honestly admitted once that he could have lived here, but then everyone would not have expected him to. It now served as a mere space to retreat, a fortress for solitude where he could think and rest and, yes, even scheme…

The lanterns hung low, tea and food already served on a nearby table, the large windows open, allowing the breeze from the Rivers to wash the boards, walls and every corner of the interior with its warmth, enough that the fire in the hearth was no longer a necessity. The bed was already made, the bare lace of the canopy and the meticulously woven sheets and scattered pillows beautiful, catching the light, yet no one seemed to want to accept its invitation.

Aizen-sama having wanted some time to himself, was meandering somewhere far off, walking barefoot amongst stones, under willows, the Wisteria in their massive clusters making for him several bouquets. These would look better in the daylight. But then the night held its own embracing charm. Where Phoenixes and birds of plumage slept in their nests, and even the Griffins on the high rocks kept their silence.

Ichigo had been left alone, a tired form laid on the hardwood planks of an overlooking plateau constructed to the side of the biggest of the ponds in the garden. The solitary cherry there, first to bloom, reached its heavy branches down, tips touching the surface of the half-black, half-white water like a lady's hands. A lazy head rested, sleepy eyes watching the dallying petals fall and swirl, making a dance in the breeze before disturbing the water, finally becoming as boats, creating tiny ripples.

Koi fish splashed by, crossing from one colour of water to another and changing curiously, as if the patterns in their scales weren't beautiful enough to begin with. Then there were the fireflies. They didn't look any different from the soul orbs the wind brought in. Except maybe the Dark Sea always gave forth black ones…

Gin had been present for a while, observing the strawberry from a distance, leaned against one of the carved supporting beams of the balcony. He had been trapped in his own thoughts for the longest time now, contemplating, about Soul Society and what had been going on there, being not all-seeing. He could only rely on what he was allowed to find out and Aizen-sama didn't always tell him everything…

* * *

A thousand years ago. Gin was a budding _shinigami_ , just coming into terms with his own powers, when suddenly  _they_ came swooping in, gods adorned in fur and snow, angels if there ever were any in existence who immediately decreed, "You have been chosen, and  _you_ shall be _our Lord's_."

He didn't even have time to breathe. These  _Arcana_ , as he later found out, carried out his abduction faster than his eyes could have blinked and, in a heartbeat, had transported him to a realm he never even knew existed. The Citadel, they had called it, where a gilded cage awaited him to be its prisoner.

For days he stayed confined, not knowing the purpose behind all this, until the servants came to bathe him, dress him in the raiment he will eventually become accustomed to, and threw him in the presence of the Lord of the Realm.

Their first meeting was surreal. He found himself unable to avoid looking, confronted by both the suffocating and enthralling presence that was Aizen-sama, a harsh, steely-eyed god who seemed to be made of petrified granite.

"Is he the one?"

There was that bronzed being standing beside him, an equally regal presence with his long braided hair and passive expression, "Yes."

The Lord looked Gin from top to bottom; the silver unconsciously shuddering, as if the very hands of this yet-to-be-known  _being_ had moved from where they were perched on his throne to caress the flesh, down to the very marrow of his bones. Even with the thickness of robes, he felt a sudden brush as torturous as permafrost against his skin. Once more, he shuddered, and blushed.

This made  _him_ smile, but a rather malevolent one at that, the glint of dark in his gold-brown eyes too ominous.

"I usually  _wouldn't_ chose a _shinigami_ , but…he  _is_ beautiful," said the deity. "I find him most intriguing."

"Then shall I arrange your union?" questioned the other.

_Union?_ Gin's eyes widened, and he shot up immediately at the words.  _What!?_

"W-Wait a minute-"

"Yes," the God replied above his protestations as if he wasn't there. "Make it so in two days' time."

"Of course my Lord," the General all but bowed, not thinking of this as a difficult feat to accomplish.

Gin panicked then and there, "What do you mean by  _union_?! I don't remember agreeing to  _anything_  damn it! What the hell are you talking about!?"

The Lord sighed, before impatiently dismissing all the visible--and invisible--beings in the court's attendance, those whose eyes have looked and waited for their ruler's proclamation. He watched a parade of strangers from both sides as they progressed through the doors, powerful these cold yet enchanting faces. He heard a bolt slip into place, and the only possible exit somewhere was evidently locked.

Something warm was blowing in, suffusing the hall with such vitality. The morning (or was that afternoon?) sun streamed through the rose windows and cast their mosaic of colors on the floor, on the impressive length of carpet, where Gin backpedaled through the soaking display, as Aizen rose from his lofty seat and moved forward.

Then he vanished, only to appear before the startled silver, an arm, indistinguishable from iron, easily snaked around his waist, pulling him close...too dangerously close. Some form of malice, obvious in his expression, pinned the _shinigami_ with sudden dread.

"It wasn't my choice either. But I guess  _your body_ will do," came the calm voice, the shiver it amassed from the other slithering like a viper down the arching spine as the captive tried to push the other away. But the hold was too strong, it was pointless, the fact galvanized when the unexpected happened next. The Lord stole from Gin his first kiss.

It would be the genuine form of mouth rape, as the god all but swooped them both down to the carpet, his weight holding the _shinigami_ in place. He pressed their lips so hard together, it bruised. The High God forced it even further, positioning the connection in such a way that it became difficult for his captive to breathe so that Gin had to open his mouth and the other could simply take advantage.

His tongue moved in, strong, overcoming, the _shinigami_ fighting more out of the basic need for air than the actual assault before weakening to nearly passing out. The other only broke off when he knew the silver was close to collapse, noting how deliciously the body beneath him trembled, rousing the long-dormant desires in his loins. The High God stayed where he was, looking down at the disheveled appearance of his captive as the latter coughed, gasped for air, palm slack and weakened from the lack of breath.

"Sorry. I got carried away," there was that wicked smile.

Gin's head spun, making him moan. In his disorientation, he had failed to notice that the Lord had already pinned his wrists above his head and with a hand was hiking the edges of the robes up and over his knees, parting his legs to expose those hidden nether regions to scrutiny.

"W-What are you doing!?" the foreign feeling of fondling gave Gin a start, and when he had regained his focus, he immediately resumed his struggle, near hysterical as the Lord began to touch him. "Let me go!"

The High God smiled, rather seductive but alarming, so completely dangerous it was almost akin to diving into fire head first. The silver felt a thumb rub over the head of his cock, pressing, kneading the tenderness, as he was slowly pumped and gripped, caressed into arousal. Instinctively, he tried to close his knees, but the other had already settled between them.

"For some reason, _I can't wait_ until our marriage bed,"  _that_ was a horrific statement to tell someone you just saw for the first time. It shook Gin to the core.

But there seemed to be no escape. The _shinigami_ 's powers, no matter how much he had tried to conjure them, had failed since he got here. Could he do nothing to avoid this? But then even as he tried to flee, the more he seemed to buckle into that insistent hand, strangely getting excited by the other's ministrations especially as his fingers shifted to find that particular place.

"Let me go!  _Not there!_ " his voice was raspy, he swallowed, throat dry with effort.

He knew what was going to happen. He had survived thugs and hungry vagabonds in the _Rungokai_ \--fiends who found his features tempting--too many times in their attempts to know the seriousness of this situation. It made him cry, a defenseless heap in the arms of an uncommon predator.

After all these years of preservation, after almost making it to a better life in the Academy and _Seireitei_ , the same end he knew to be happening so many times with those around him back home would also happen to him.

This bastard was going to rape him!

"S-Stop! P-Please…no…don't…" the silver pleaded, choking tears as he felt those searching digits find his anus and slowly, as if to torment him further, penetrated its tightness.

A devil's laugh was all there was…before both his innocence and virginity smashed into shards…

* * *

_Yuri: Just a one chapter update._


	14. Pagbangon (Rising)

Gin-sama awakened. He had drifted. Was it already close to a thousand years to this day when he had been shanghaied here from Soul Society, to be wed to the then (and still is) unforgiving god named Aizen Sousuke? The memory of their first meeting had been bitter.

"You really think of it that way?" a voice broke his musings. The God Spear turned.

The High God had already returned from his wandering, and was now just looking at him, the tiniest of smiles on his face. He looked so flush, glowing, which could only mean that his walk had taken him somewhere near the Rivers' edge; or had he actually bathed in it? His hair was noticeably wet. His robes told the story of getting drenched, and faint beads of water glistened on his skin. A lovely statue kissed by morning dew.

Returning to the conversation however, the silver frowned, crossing his arms, "I had not expected to be _raped_ on my first date. You should  _understand_ that."

Aizen was Gin's first. Save from having their strawberry now, he would have stayed his only one. Yet they were already bound for all eternity, the Threads of their Destinies entwined from the beginning. But how brutal the start of their relationship. Aizen-sama did not even know  _love_. He had been so full of himself and of his duties.

It was one of those things you would not expect to end happily, but then it somehow did, at least, as far as it has gone.

"My apologies," Aizen-sama offered, together with a handful of Gin's favourite fruit as a gift. The silver wondered, but guessed that, besides in the main, these trees probably grew here as well.

"Persimmons? I thought they weren't in season?"

The High God drew closer and kissed Gin's receiving hand, asking but stating a truth behind it, matter-of-factly, "Do you think that it's a problem  _I can't_ overcome?"

Ah yes. The silver's seen this before. It was one of those accomplishments Aizen-sama was definitely capable of, turning the seasons, manipulating them to the designs of his own vagary as he could manipulate the very nature of all worlds when needed. Hadn't he done this when he was wooing Gin?

* * *

Years after their unimaginable meeting, Aizen-sama has had a change of heart, and was now allowing the silver access to the grounds, letting him amble through the gardens, a rumoured whisper amongst his handlers that the High God was having an even grandiose landscape constructed for him on the other end of the Palace.

Of course the Garden of Souls had become a reality, only he has not set foot on that said other end before. He had been forbidden. So never mind if that were true then or not.

For now, he was glad to at least be allowed to move about and not suffocate in his room, with the Lord's presence his only company from time to time, the other coming in for long visits but never really staying, making love to him wordlessly until dawn found the _shinigami_ completely exhausted. He'd slumber; the Lord would have already gone by the time he woke up…

In the moments without Aizen-sama, Gin had been terribly lonely. Even sex was something he had forced to train himself into, having given up on his own beliefs and convictions, not only finding them of no use in any argument versus the Lord of the Realm but also because  _he needed_ him. He had long ago surrendered his body just so he would never feel alone…

So Gin's favourite spot in the gardens had become the quincunx of Persimmons just outside his own tower, seen over the balcony, the Dark Sea at a distance. He loved the single bench there, where he could sit undisturbed for hours or even sleep, with no heed to passing time. He'd rather that than grieve all alone, missing home.

But then there was that one particular near-winter afternoon: it was a memory the silver would find too hard to forget. He had once again dozed off, not on the stone bench this time surprisingly, but under the canopy of the centre tree, its bare branches like bones almost thanks to the approaching season. Gin has forgotten to bring a cloak to keep warm, but was too tired to go back. He was also trying to avoid running into anyone, be they _Arcana_ or the High God himself, not up to having company somehow. He sat there for hours, enclosed by idle roots.

Looking up, Gin wondered as he often did lately, about the trees here in his favorite little square. Persimmons back at the _Rungokai_ were prone to fruiting, even all throughout the cold season, their berries tenaciously clinging to the branches until he could pick them. They were also amongst the last to leaf in spring, before blooming nearly to profusion, a scene he enjoyed looking at for hours and missed terribly here in the Citadel as this never was the case of these trees.

They neither blossomed nor fruited, as if being planted in this  _Land of the Gods_ , in its numerous parks and parts, had rendered them barren.

_Could it be the Dark Sea's fault?_ the silver mulled over. The nearest stream took its waters from that River directly after all, so it definitely was the source from which these trees and shrubs drank. He wondered if that were true.

"Would've loved to taste some dried Persimmon fruit," he longed, recalling his meager home. A cruel place where he had lived alone but managed to live contented nonetheless. "Like in the _Rungokai_ …" with that he closed his eyes, feeling the cold touch his face and pore through even such thick royal blue robes. He shivered…

He didn't know how long he had been sleeping, but when Gin came to, he was simply taken aback. Lo and behold, the Persimmons were blooming around him as if they were curious appearance of the waxy, cream yellow of female flowers intermingled with the pink of males. This was most unusual.

Then the _shinigami_ noticed  _him_ there, Aizen-sama in his most ornate of robes, standing, arms extended, turning the low-lying branches to inspect them with care and keen attention. He ran his palms over the length of one, immediately dissolving the blooms into instant fruits, petals falling as if touched by an abrupt change in season.

He smiled at Gin, who sat transfixed on the spot. The square had been transformed, the other trees blossoming and fruiting all about, scattering their petals as beautifully as cherry trees would. It was a strange and awe-inspiring sight, that brought the silver to his feet in clear disbelief, raising his hand to feel those blooming flowers as if they weren't real. The Lord chose for him one particularly large and ripe fruit.

"Your wish," he kissed it gently before handing the glistening berry to his silver. Gin hadn't heard that voice in ages, it seemed.

The _shinigami_ stared at the offering for the longest time before he looked up, the question validated by his expression before he even asked, "You…did this…?"

"Yes. And I can do even more. It's called the Alpha…creation…you can learn it if you want."

There was neither pride nor boasting there. If Gin  _will_ choose to Ascend, he will likewise be acquainted with these new powers: the High God had determined that if that ever happened, he would make what was his the strongest there would be. But then that was still a matter in question as he was about to do something that may make that unlikely. He will be setting the other free. That or lose the spark of life in this being he now treasured…

"But why?" asked Gin.

It was Aizen-sama's turn to look at him for the longest time. Damned if his face was not an hypnotic presence, bathed by the late light and the falling petals. Yet a touch of sadness affected the Lord's eyes…then, in a surprising turn, the High God, who was known to bow down to no one and looked down on everyone, knelt in front of this lowly _shinigami_ , strong arms ever so gently embracing the other where they had reached, burying his head there, seemingly tired.

He smelled like the sweetest of perfumes, of all blithe things, the rustling sound of his garments a harp that sang to Gin's very soul. But the gesture still shocked him.  _All this_ overwhelmed him.

"Aizen…sama…"

Here was an unusual sight, blessed by a thousand flowers and their rain of petals…the Lord in love and adoration tightening his hold as if quite afraid, as if the fragile being he now embraced would suddenly vanish before him.

But then Gin just might.

Because as difficult as it would be to let him go, the High God vowed that if this _shinigami_ refused him after what he would admit to him today, if he should ask for his freedom, he was willing to grant it, which made things very difficult even for a deity as him to entertain. Yet he had to say it. He's watched how Gin was slowly pining away. He would give anything to save his heart.

"I would do anything, to keep you by my side," he began. "But if you ask  _it_ of me, this very second,  _I will_ let you go."

The silver couldn't hide his astonishment. Had he been really that pale of face or action these days to have given the other the impression that he was so unhappy? But then what was he thinking? He could now go home. He could return to his normal life. He could go home…yet a voice at the back of his head quizzed,  _But to what? To what Ichimaru?_

"Aizen…" why was it that he couldn't help but feel sorrow at the thought of leaving the Citadel? Why could he be feeling terrible thinking that he wouldn't see the Lord when he woke up?

He recalled his touch, his hot need…the nights spent yearning in his strong arms, slowly feeling that he belonged there and nowhere else. To be merged and one with this enchanting God.

"I…love you," the High God's final verdict, almost dying with feeling, grasping the _shinigami_ 's robes and so afraid of what the other might utter next. But he could no longer deny it. He could no longer be who he was without the other: "I  _worship_ only you."

* * *

_I love you…_

Tender, those long ago words. But they echoed with such meaning. Gin smiled at the recollection. He looked kindly upon the gift and then at the High God's ever-gorgeous face, his eyes, his rippling muscles that the single-layered robe could do little to conceal.

The Lord kissed his wrist, then the indent of flesh just before the crook of his elbow, stepping closer, hot lips leaving wet trails against bare flesh he found as he moved the full sleeve up with his heated fingers, reaching the shoulder finally, then lingering on the collarbone where he did leave his mark. Gin sighed, feeling like he's melting.

_You're so lovely_ , he heard the mental compliment before feeling Aizen smile against his flesh, sucking the saltiness he'd found there and replacing it with shivers and a host for gooseflesh, breath tickling.

The God Spear's situation had been similar to Ichigo when he came here, and like him, he had also been released once. But as insane as it may have been, he chose to stay here with this being. To put it bluntly, the simple reason was love…all because he had likewise fallen in love with him.

He couldn't explain how, but Aizen-sama had won him completely over; never mind if they got off on the wrong start. He could not change any of that even if he was a god now. What mattered was that they were happy together. Gin's best memory, in fact, had already been not one from  _home_ , but that of their second union, his marriage here--when he finally took the chalice of his destiny, stepped into the mold of godhood and was reborn as the Citadel's  _only_ God Spear. The High God's first love as the other had been his.

"I worship only you," it was  _his_ Sousuke's vows, and he'll never get tired of listening to him state this fact over and over. In the end, all Gin could surmise was that whatever happened to Soul Society in the heights of its Thousand Years War never really mattered.

It couldn't touch a god.

Gin chuckled. This made the other stop to observe what was happening on that face. His silver simply dismissed that and asked, "Would you like some? With me?"

He motioned towards the Persimmons. Stunning black and velvet red. Plump and ripe and certainly delicious on account of love. A selected few.

A smile once more grazed Aizen-sama's lips.

"Anything," said the High God.

* * *

_Yuri: Apology? *remembers* Oh yeah! Gin's apology... *type* *type* *type*_


	15. Pagkay-o (Reconcile)

The strawberry was bored. No, actually it was more the fact that he was confused, many things running in his head all at once. He had been recalling tiny snippets recently, and when he had slept earlier, exhaustion carrying him right after the Ceremonies, he had been assaulted by those dreams again, only en masse --dreams he couldn't help but think about now that he was alone…

They always started the same: with him walking  _that_ street, strangely not weighed down by excessive robes. He was happy during these moments, always happy, feeling the smile on his face brightened by some inner satisfaction. _Life was hard_ , he mused in these dreams, but he would get through it with  _everyone_.

Yet  _who_ was  _everyone_? He can't remember…

During these instances, Ichigo would find himself in many places interacting with many faceless people, before reaching that particular somewhere where he perhaps had always been to, because he knew the buildings there both by their structural names as well as their given, although he couldn't really bring to mind what purpose they served exactly.

The glass-work was odd, the structures -what were they?- simplified, minimal locations that paled miserably compared to their home here in the Citadel. But they leave such an impression. He actually loved these mediocre spaces.

In his dreams, the events eventually shift and they go from bad to worse as all nightmares do, everything swallowed by darkness, the scenes changing as he gets attacked unexpectedly by strangers, faces hidden under hoods of snow and fur.

The strawberry next becomes the third person in his own dream, an observer that could only look from a distance as the  _other him_ got kidnapped, wondering for an instant but not really caring, feeling ambivalent. He somehow felt that it was meant to happen, that it was…right. That is before  _they_  begin: the screaming…

Ichigo often heard screams in these dreams. Of children. Of young girls calling him at the top of their lungs, obscure faces a mass of tears, blood, hands reaching for him helplessly as he was dragged away, an unconscious heap in the arms of his abductor.

_Something…is not right my King_ , a voice would speak from the depths of his unconsciousness.

"How?" the strawberry would ask, but then the voice is silent.

Like all imaginings, Ichigo could have easily forgotten all that was about these dreams of his, allowing them to fade into nothing more but mere fancy in the wake of his oh-so-happy reality, but then he couldn't, because he couldn't _forget_  those screams. And once they stirred into his vacillating remembrance, he recalled everything else…an unassailable chain of events as if they were the actual mirror of memories…

* * *

The strawberry's eyes flew open. He couldn't decide when it was that they had fallen shut, but he agreed that the only thing he consciously did was try to concentrate hard enough so as to be able to recall those dreams, where he'd still be able to hear the children. Something  _compelled_ him to want to hear, just had to try see what their faces were like, even with tears…whoever they were…

Blankly he had reached his hand into the water of the pond, stroking the surface to a swirl with his fingertips. The boat petals touched him, as more came tumbling gently along his arm, his face, velvet almost, like a comforting bed.

It made him crave for more sleep. He wanted to dream again; perhaps he could reach some better understanding of it -why that particular scene, why those peculiar voices over and over- if he could only be allowed to close his eyes and welcome them once more.

"This space taken?"

Or not.

It caught him off guard. Like a cornered cat, the strawberry suddenly stiffened, hair rising as he felt that undeniable heat, smelled that unhindered scent, heard that honey-coated voice icy cold like glaciers of the far south. The God Spear had finally bridged the gulf the youth had dug between them since after the Reparation, and had now crouched over the other, as graceful as a forest feline, trapping Ichigo between the boundaries of his arms and legs.

"G-Gin-sama-chan…"

The strawberry managed to turn ever slightly from where he was, Gin's firmly pressed hands and knees serving to not only support his weight but to corner the youth. They watched each other, quietly waiting for a few minutes. Then Ichigo blushed, totally forgetting how exquisite and alluring this being who now held him captive -on all his fours- was. He shied away, nearly losing the courage to look at the other, if not for Gin stopping any further movement with his fingers.

He caressed the strawberry's jaw with his thumb. "Oi. Don't look away," then whispered. "Not when I'm lusting after you. I want to see those pretty eyes."

Ichigo seemed to have stopped breathing, especially when the silver all but bent and lightly kissed him, a tiny gesture of affection, no hint of hunger although he had just declared how he was  _lusting_ over him.

"Gin-sama-chan…"

Half-lidded eyes. The young one looked entirely ravishing, hair mussed, the petals sprinkled all over them like a dream, some even getting through his berry-coloured locks. His lips also blushed, trembling to say something but did not. His breathing broke forth but in ragged succession, overcome even by just that small ministration from the other.

To Ichigo, Gin appeared the same, utterly beguiling, everything around him seeming to fall tastefully like the finest artwork with the aid of fickle gravity. Very fine silver hair, almost white in the lamplight, skin as the waning moon but rose to a deep flush when ignited by passion. The youth swallowed, wetting his lips involuntarily, causing a smile to once more grace the silver's face.

"Been avoiding me all afternoon," he spoke in the sweetest timber of voice. "Don't you love me anymore?"

The question surprised the strawberry. Gin remained smiling as he finally took the space right next to the youth, easing himself parallel to that body, loving the way Ichigo's breath hitched again as he pulled him closer to gift him with other tiny caresses. Ichigo had unconsciously turned his back to him. No matter.

Gin propped himself up by one elbow. With the other hand, he ran an appreciative touch along the youth's arm, fingers hooking against the full sleeve and gliding it up and over a shoulder where he kissed him yet again. Ichigo bit his lip, hand pushed to support himself as the silver shoved him gently forward, that way, he could lean even closer in, pinning the other down.

"You don't love me anymore?" Gin made a mocking point, to which Ichigo this time appeared to have revolted. It just wasn't true!

He wanted to fiercely deny the allegation, but could not give voice to it. Conviction in those eyes when they looked at the God Spear but then wavering. The youth turned his face away. It wasn't that he didn't love the Lord, it's just that he's been…a little scared of him. Since after the Reparation Covenant, Gin's presence had made him uneasy. Because he's often had a taste of hard play, just  _not_ like  _that_ , not as  _terrible_ as what the silver had subjected him to.

…but then if he could only recall the things that had happened to him in the past, he would certainly believe otherwise, of course…

Gin began to loosen the sash of Ichigo's thin vestments so that he could bare that great body to his slow-travelling hand, feeling for the strawberry's every contour, in turn striking unwanted heat on the other's groins. Purposely stoking the flames, he licked the side of their youngest's neck when his form contorted, trying to stop that hand even as it had taken hold of his responding erection. Ichigo begged, which seem to only further stimulate the silver. He wouldn't tolerate resistance.

The God Spear bit down on the skin, hard, both hands taking the opportunity to find Ichigo's wrists when the action caused the other slacken, quickly pulling back and pinning them with a hand to the board between their bodies. The silver sat up, straining the latter's arms in his tight hold.

He eyed his handiwork. The young one was trapped in a nearly-fetal position, trying as if to conceal the  _thing_ between his legs although Gin already had  _his_ other  _hand_ there.

Aizen-sama watched it all unfold from a distance. Not exactly the apology he promised their strawberry, but it  _will_ get to that. He waited for them both, noting how Ichigo was flinching again as the silver bent to kiss his ear, flicking that tongue out to trace the lines there. But just as the High God thought things were going to go awry again, Gin did the unexpected.

"I'm sorry. I regret ever losing control when you're in my arms," he heard the God Spear whisper,  _sotto voce_. At that Aizen-sama smiled: that there were still things that could surprise him about these two was just delightful.

In the end, his silver was just another soft-of-heart, despite being a known double-edged sword, deadly in hate and anger. And adorable, the expression on their strawberry's face, which spoke of his own guilt for distancing himself and so abruptly from the other. He knew Ichigo didn't want his beloved God Spear to think that he loathed him, showing that with the way he looked at him, at the rarity of eyes sadly staring the silver back. Aizen could read that open mind…

The God Spear asked again, "Do you hate me?"

He wanted to know, was actually  _dying_ to know as the other's silence all afternoon had been unnerving and quite hard to take even for one like him. The strawberry mouthed something, but strained, still pinned in that most awkward position, held  _down there_ by such a beautifully soft palm. The thought made Ichigo hard, which in turn made Gin hard.

The silver would have bent down, kissed him again, sucked him, stroked him…rode him until he could once more earn his pleasure and favour…but then Aizen-sama had other ideas.

"It appears we are done with words?"

This got his two beauties' attention; they immediately glanced up, met by the serene face of their Lord. The first thing they instantly noticed was the sash of his golden robes, already undone, although the entire garment was yet to be removed. The folds of it as well weren't totally opened, just allowing a mouth-watering view of his chest and lower muscles, the fascinating silkiness there, the intrigue of his thigh.

Imagination wasn't at all helpful. Gin could see that place smeared with semen and fluid after the High God had released; Ichigo was certainly remembering something too and was blushing redder. He would have hidden his shame, if not for the fact he was still immobilized…

_You're not supposed to play master tonight my silver,_ Aizen-sama continued, assuming the voice inside both of their heads as apparently he had intruded upon their thoughts, mentally chuckling at the images both beauties openly threw at him.

_Oh?_ was Gin's response.  _So that isn't part of the grand scheme tonight ei?_

They noticed an ornate box the High God had possibly carried over from inside the house and a rod as long as the standard sword of the kingdom.

The silver knew what these were. Both these objects were made of strengthened ivory, the former, polished with inlaid roses on the cover and carved tendrils all around, as intricately made as the rod was, only the latter was decorated with macabre mouldings all over its length. The silver finally realized what his Lord wanted, and shivered despite himself.

Aizen-sama smiled seductively, cocking a head as he laid only the box down in front of his God Spear. It wasn't really the box, but the  _contents in the box_  that inspired a sudden grip of fright as certainly as it inspired an abnormal excitement. Ichigo was yet to have any idea…

With the rod, the High God directed Gin off of their strawberry and the other obeyed quietly, his signature smile slowly creeping up on his face as he not only released Ichigo but also sat back on his knees, hands fallen to his sides without a fight, in a display of pure erotic subservience. The youth immediately pushed himself up, rubbing his wrists but watching, very curious, as to what his lords were getting at.

"It's been awhile since your orifice had tasted  _this kind_  of torture," Aizen's brow raised slightly, using one end of the rod to raise his silver's chin up, then making him maintain that position until it almost ached. The first pain.

"So this is…going to be  _my role_ …tonight then?" Gin could hardly speak, swallowing the lump in his throat, the idea of playing vassal striking his rather masochistic fancy.

He groaned aloud as the rod eased lower very slowly, circling and teasing his nipples mercilessly through the fabric of his own robes before travelling even further down. With it, the Lord tapped his thighs, ordering Gin with the gesture to spread his legs wider, which he did.

It was already an expected move, but when Aizen-sama speared the rod in between his thighs, the silver still couldn't help but throw his head back, the movement repeated, his sensitive ends bucking into the foreign hardness presented to them.

The High God knew the other remembered this well, the many episodes when he'd  _ordered_ Gin, still a _shinigami_ then, to rub unto or hump this very same implement of pleasure and come by it as instructed.

Ichigo gaped, enthralled, at having to see such heat. He looked up at his Aizen-sama who all but smiled and said, "Let me prepare his body for you my dearest.  
"Then you tell him if it is penance enough."

* * *

_Yuri: Should be titled, "Gin, how d'you like them apples? Part one."_ ^_^


	16. Kasakit (Painful)

Aizen-sama took their tryst to a location Ichigo had not been to before, on one of the far ends of the Imperial House, on another isolated yet beautiful plateau, this time, completely overlooking the Dark Sea where everything around seemed to have soaked in the tainted aura of the River, glowing black with not even a trace of white. Even the petals of the cherry blossoms here were purple, a shock of red or darker like blood…

As the strawberry looked at the flowing petals, wondering how odd they had become, the High God wasted no time to  _prepare_ the God Spear for the agreed penitence. Stark naked, the other was bound tight wrists to ankles, the rod finally finding its proper purpose, both ends serving to separate the silver's legs rather wider, having connected to the knots the Lord had made there. His knees were secured around his elbows, completing the utterly defenseless stance as he was laid down upon an oriental couch there, ready for Aizen's practiced foreplay.

"Steady now," the High God cautioned as he all but began his enticements without any further dallying. A ball gag was added, the sphere made of jade, that all Gin could do was make those arousing sounds through the barrier without words or coherence, sweating, back bowing then arching like being pulled in places, as he accepted fully the flagellation of lust he had volunteered himself into…

The ornate box had already been opened, the contents shown to the wondering strawberry as the silver groaned, his toes flexing as the High God stimulated the flower of his passions inside mercilessly, making him attempt to climax, however, disallowing it all at the same time, the ring made by their Lord's thumb and middle finger serving to clamp on the base of his erection and hinder his progress to release though ironically encouraging it. Add in a spell and it works just perfect, with Aizen thrusting but one finger into their captive's anus. He will be stretched of course, but later.

Gin groaned, hard, fingers wanting to grasp at something but could do no more but clench them closed as the stimulation and deprivation continued, starving his body, rendering all the parts of it capable of erection keen and thrice sensitive, his nipples having become as pinpricks, his own length below hard and plump and aching, only a slight trail of fluid escaping which was not entirely enough.

To make things worst, Ichigo had already stopped his inspection of the dark objects surrounding them, walking over to observe the God Spear's facial expressions, enthralled at the sight of his gagged mouth, the ball allowing but slight lines of saliva. He noticed the hard, flushing nipples, and proceeded to toy with them using his tongue.

Aizen paused for a minute, watching with such wicked relish as the silver craned his neck at the feel of that hot mouth sucking, tongue circling the nub of flesh then swooping in to nibble gently, teeth purposely scraping. The other nub was given an equal treatment, courtesy of the strawberry's hand, tugging at it, pulling, rolling it between fingertips. It always felt incredibly good, unless of course you don't have the permission to release all that pent-up tension.

Gin must have screamed mercy by now, but the gag only allowed a defenseless moan. Aizen laughed, reading desperation in his silver's mind but promptly ignoring it, calling for Ichigo instead.

"Come here young one," he beckoned for the strawberry to sit on his lap, which the other did, of course, a flash of flying robes and blushing cheeks as the Lord wrapped an arm around him, the other maintaining its vice-like hold around the silver.

Ichigo noticed the High God's stamen, proud and unflagging, and pointed the fact out in an innocent fashion although what he offered of doing next wasn't really all too chaste: "Do you want me to…?"

"No. Not now," Aizen all but casually motioned towards the other panting god who lay so open before them. The God Spear whined, beads of sweat running down his forehead, chest, inner thighs. "Your Gin-sama-chan first my lovely."

Ichigo frowned, "Gin-sama-chan doesn't look too comfy Aizen-sama-chan."

This time, the Lord just had to kiss him (so adorable), and the youth eagerly accepted the compliment of lips, feeling his Lord's hand slide and caress the small of his back, over his mark of ownership. The kiss ended.

"Ah but he has to undergo discipline from time to time."

The High God fisted the cock before him; the sudden tug made Gin's nerves jump involuntarily, a shiver burying his fangs from the top of his scalp, down his spine, toes, to the very pulse of his cockhead. But only the tiniest of come escaped, no promise of full release anytime soon.

Such pittance. But then things were far from over. Trapped between two bodies, holding Ichigo with one arm and Gin with the other, the Lord decided to let a bit of his power out and summoned the ornate box.

Ichigo caught it in two hands as it levitated towards him, testing the weight of the container before eyeing the contents, not a surprise at all if he wasn't so familiar with them or if he hasn't  _already been_ acquainted with the curiosities inside. After all, Aizen-sama always reserved  _separate_  tools and toys for use on both his beauties at pleasure. It was only a matter of time for the strawberry, but this was all for Gin.

Feeling his own shaft twitch, the High God ordered Ichigo, "You have the choice of pins in there my dear. Pick one for me."

He waited patiently and watched the youth. Ichigo was actually eyeing the crystal  _eggs_ that littered the padded velvet inside of the box, enthralled perhaps by the swirling colors when they caught the light of the surroundings as other glowing things often caught his attention, but then shifted his eyes to the  _pins_ as his Lord has instructed, the long, thin lengths carefully kept in inserts under the cover.

To the Lord's surprise, the strawberry fingered a plain black stick with a pointy tip and small sphere top, too fragile looking but was entirely suitable for the purpose it will be serving in a while. Aizen-sama proceeded, "All right,  _put it in_  your Gin-sama-chan...the way he put those beads in you during the Covenant. Do you remember?"

Oh Ichigo could remember all right, even before the High God could finish whispering the order into his ear. He seemed to have shuddered at the thought, of how it felt, so entirely excruciating, but then he eyed the pin and eyed his melting  _Gin-sama-chan_ , a primal heat came rushing down to infect his groins.

The strawberry slid off and stood up, brandishing not only the machine of pleasure between his legs but the weapon with which he would seal the silver. Aizen-sama wanted him to take control. Gin could only meet those determined eyes, the shimmer of something alien and threatening infecting them.

Gin swallowed, a lump caught in his throat. Damn if he has ever felt such a mix of dread and anticipation, of fear and excitement as intense as this before. Their strawberry would be a great  _master_ someday, if ever such a day would come. Yet knowing Sousuke, a tyrant teacher who pounded his lessons to your very marrow whenever possible, there's a prodigious probability that this would happen. He could already see the strawberry asking to dominate and not just be dominated…

…as he could see him now…

"…ahn…hamnghnng…"

Aizen-sama had thrust a finger into the silver once more, resuming his earlier  _preparations_  with much gusto, encouraged by their strawberry's blatant display of appetence, in the state of full arousal himself that it was impressive how he could still hold his body in check.

He forced Gin to come, brushing, perhaps already bruising, that most center of the God Spear's desires, allowing him to frustrate over the fact of his vulnerability and utter helplessness at the onslaught.

But the latter had already decided he would go through this as his form of atonement, so whatever happened between the three of them, or rather,  _whatever_ the  _High God_ deemed to be fit expiation, he would accept without reservation. Gin did say he'd do anything to be granted forgiveness, even if it meant being the masochistic uke tonight for the other two's pleasure.

Thus he didn't struggle, instead, accepted the torture, allowing them to bind him to such a position. But damned the pain of being so denied was a horror! It brought into recollection the days Aizen  _loved_ doing this to him as a _shinigami_. An ample comparison to what Ichigo felt years later (and days ago) under his care. For that he was truly, deeply sorry, even if it had been his Alpha's derangement that had gotten them into this in the first place…

Despite being so completely pushed to his limits, he stole a glance at Ichigo, but could only do so with one eye as he heaved and panted and drowned almost but then not entirely, the Lord giving enough slack so that he wouldn't faint. They wanted him awake through all this.

"Open your eyes my precious," came a crooning voice. Aizen-sama's.

Gin watched as seductively, the strawberry brought the pin up to the level of his smiling mouth, bringing his tongue out to first wet his lips, then, with the promise of  _more_ to come, licked the dark length of the deadly object with such agonizing slowness…

* * *

_Yuri: Back from camping._

_*updated note (09/07/2013): Will update the next chapter tomorrow but will go on a week's hiatus to finish a Byakuya-Renji + Aizen-Gin-Ichigo pet project inspired by an afternoon looking at kangaroos._


	17. Babaw (Above)

When Ichigo did put it in, it was merciless, making Gin wail, the sound muffled, just becoming a mere groan through the ball gag. He writhed in obvious pain, every part of his body contorting to the sensation of having his heat sealed, further trapping the silver in a state of lack and need, still denied movement, the rod secured by Aizen-sama's hand as the strawberry made the insert.

Their captive trembled. Upon the High God's instructions, the youth twisted the sharp and foreign object in. "Slowly. Or you might thrust it out of place. We wouldn't want  _that_ ," he spoke gently.

Come oozed out slightly from the restrained channel before the tiny escape was blocked, stoppered all the way in. With his finger, Ichigo merely pushed the dark stick through completely, would've shoved it all inside including the circular top, if not for Aizen stopping him patiently, telling him that it would be difficult to pull out if that happened.

All the while Gin mentally pleaded, further throwing fuel to the sadistic fire of the other two gods, throwing his head before shaking it violently,  _no more!_ , almost losing consciousness except that the Lord was making the young one pause every once in awhile during the process, showing him that the stops were a good way of making sure their captive didn't black out.

They did, after all, want him aware of what they were doing to his body. They needed him awake for the pleasure and yes, especially yes, for the pain. Thus they had made a game of making the silver labour for air, tugging at his nipples or jabbing a finger inside each time they noticed Gin surrendering, the evident convulsion unable to find its way out making his body tremble, mind spinning and head aching as if it were being hacked in half.

After a few painstaking minutes, they stood back to admire what they had done, the High God standing behind their strawberry, hands resting on the latter's hips, but moving to press slowly against moist skin, gliding his palm down Ichigo's pelvis until the hand found the erection there, still curtained by slightly loosened robes.

"Harder?" Aizen-sama asked, noting their strawberry's delicious situation. "So  _you are_ also a domineering soul aren't you?"

Ichigo just smiled at that, moving to kiss the Lord passionately…a small, unconscious slice of gratitude for allowing him to top tonight. Then he said, "Can I taste him now?"

The Lord of the Realm chuckled, amused, but gave his permission. He somehow felt that it was unnecessary to educate - or demonstrate - to Ichigo what the  _rest_ of the box contents were for. He has figured the first part out all by himself thus far; he will surely figure the next one out on his own.

The strawberry knelt before their silver, fingering one of the crystal  _eggs_  in the box. "They go here, don't they?"

With childish concentration, the youth rubbed the smooth, cold surface of the egg against the circle of the silver's anus, making Gin throw his head again, the puckered ring contracting, already moist and burning with yearning, consumed as with the rest of his insides, the entrance appearing like it could swallow anything.

"Good boy. "

Aizen-sama urged the strawberry to do it. And only after a second's pause, the youth…compliantly pushed it in…

_Oh gods, help me!_

With the first one, the God Spear's breath stopped, an obvious although hindered gasp followed by a deep hurtful moan as he once again craned his neck to its limits, entire back arching, fingers and toes curling without direction. This was terrible, he was getting too far strained for comfort, almost blacking out again as the egg spread him apart  _down there_.

Aizen-sama immediately fisted his hair and stopped his consciousness from drifting. "Not yet my love," came the whisper, voice a deadly bell ringing in the silver's ear. He forced him to again heave draughts of air.

Before Gin could even recuperate, one by one, the other wholes followed, the God Spear's ring stretched forcefully to accommodate each one of them. Ichigo had by now bent forward, licking the quivering cock before him, cleaning off any fluid that had escaped from the other's shuddering body while pushing the eggs in without care, stopping only when there was no more left.

Aizen-sama was tempted to show him a little trick. He jabbed the eggs further in, the action making the silver recoil, sweat dribbling, tensing, entirely wound up in the atrocious pleasure. He would've chomped on the gag if it were possible. The Lord did it again to the same effect.

"See that my dear? That's one thing you can do once they're in. You can use them to torment the very inside…"

But Ichigo was not paying attention to those words. He  _never_ really pays much attention to anything when his senses were numbed by his sexual urges, his natural desires. He was eyeing Aizen-sama hungrily, the latter in turn eyeing Gin in the same manner before giving Ichigo his attention.

Things happened as they would, as, without words, the two gods just melded into each other's embrace, exchanging heated kisses, Ichigo surprisingly fighting back by wrestling the control over his own mouth, shoving his tongue into the older god.

_Not for you my sweet._

Aizen growled, and raised his Omega ever so slightly that Ichigo broke off, panting and weak, which he believed was better suited to the younger of them, _control_ only  _belonging_ to the Lord of the Realm. But then as he looked at the other's insistent eyes, the High God seemed to have reconsidered, bringing to mind that tonight was a night for the youth to learn further lessons in coupling.

The Lord smiled, finally letting up on his Omega, palm out and open, curling, calling Ichigo to him again. And as if they had discussed it, the strawberry recovered almost immediately, and was on his beloved Aizen-sama-chan again, thrice determined to get his fill. Of sex.

They made from it a show, some  _eye candy_  for Gin to certainly heighten the torment. They eyed the silver who looked so sexy, longing like that, begging like that in the position he had been cast. His erection throbbed miserably, the weight of the obstacles the other two set for him almost unbearable, he would have died if he were a lesser being.

But no, he's a god. And yes, he's a god with a need that was as  _gargantuan_ as what he was, and they're using it to make him pay dearly.

His two captors stripped the last of their habiliments, Aizen-sama's hand running down Ichigo's gorgeous body with a vengeance, a need. With the robes fell the last of their inhibitions as they pawed each other, touching, sucking.

And all Gin could do for now was watch helplessly…

* * *

Will-o'-the-wisps greeted the Sentient being before vanishing into the fog as Barragan carefully picked his way through the small canal serving as his boat's watery road into the island's marshes. He was again, for the fifth night, venturing deep into the swamps, to check on the ingress of souls towards Hell, on the territory of the Dark Sea, already expecting the continued admission of souls into that Gate as he looked up at the rivulets and larger streams of dark orbs hovering just above his head. The atmosphere was heavily saturated with respiring souls and their connected Threads of Fate that indicated their destinations…

The boat was a shroud of blackness, Barragan having developed the habit of extinguishing all of his lamp lights when he visited these parts of the Citadel, preferring the enveloping darkness as it never failed to make him feel concealed, one with the power of the Dark Sea. He's also pulled his hood up, further creating the illusion of nothingness even as his vessel progressed through the bog.

He looked onward, face assuming the skull of Lord Death, his own Omega slowly surfacing to become part of his outer shell so to avoid getting destroyed by the immense power of the area, acting as his complete armour.

He was never the Lesser _Arcana_ , although it had already been eons since the time he was a younger, more reckless and even more powerful guardian to the Lord of the Realm. Nowadays, he was the silent Sentient Keeper, considering the prospect of asking the High God to allow his retirement soon enough. Hadn't all his other former _Arcana_ comrades  _passed on_ after all, and his plans to follow them already been long overdue?

Besides, the army was now in the hands of very capable (although very young) blood; Grimmjow and Ulquiorra both splendid combatants and whose loyalties can never be questioned. Despite having some not-entirely-so-trustworthy members, the General, the God Shield, Kaname-sama was also there. And Barragan certainly trusted his charges with Starrk, the student he'd once nurtured….

The Sentient's hands had become mere bones, the very same capable of causing decay to anything he laid them on, now used to row his ship through the mire. He picked his way past the ghastly mangle of giant roots and branches, some Cypress and Willow trees hung thick with aerial plants, weighed by moss and lichen, each single trunk deeply anchored to the Life River or twined with another to form complex natural entities as ancient as Aizen-sama, with no one knowing exactly how they came to be here to begin with.

The lilies, stained black or midnight blue patches, bobbed on the surface as his boat progressed. Such grim, lovely flowers.

"Most unusual…"

Barragan stared at the heavenly rills as he reached his destination, but stayed drifting offshore as he noted the little changes almost to the very heart of the island. Beyond the tree tops he could see but a small part of the Gate to Hell, framed by fog above and below, the eerie and endless mist seeping in from the forests and its trees.

Most unusual indeed. For the number of _shinigami_ souls entering the Gate was getting all the more immense that they were choking the very doorways for  _all souls_ in the Great Cycle.  _This_ could eventually get out of hand…and without a functioning War God (Barragan immediately recalling the state of Ichigo's mindset currently), the Universe might just fence itself into a standstill.

With a sigh, he rowed his vessel nearer, disembarking when he finally reached the dock and simply walking inland without any lantern or torch. He didn't need the light, feet and memory as one, remembering the trails and tracks he'd walked millions of times.

Hell's Gate grew larger as he drew nearer to it, stopping only when he had reached the lower landing just a little way out of the canopies and their moss and vines. He glanced up. Admirable how the Universe always managed to attain its balance somehow; although not the usual  _appropriate_ number, the souls progressed into the Gate properly…

From where he was he could now see the Gate of Heaven far to his right, marked by the same ornate doors that defined that of Hell's but were of a more luminous shade. Barragan didn't always like those doors. So contrary. Light should be a sign of difficulty - the bad always easily achieved yet the good eternally hard to do.

"Most unusual…"

The ancient _Arcana_ began his small trek upwards, towards the plateau where he would be able to stand at the centre of the two Gates, to make a count and report of any issues to the High God. He'd also want to check on the condition of the whirlpool just beneath the mesa, which was not actually a whirlpool but a one-way open vortex where the two Life Rivers blended, and where souls meant for reincarnation into the many dimensions exited the kingdom…

Nearing the pinnacle however, the Sentient Keeper stopped short of his destination. He listened to the unmistakable sound of voices up ahead, curious, not to mention cautious, as he knew there was supposedly never to be any other Citadelian here other than himself.

The gods were ensconced to the Imperial House surely, if not, Aizen-sama would have sent word. Then again even if he does not, Barragan was familiar with the trail of power his Lord left about and he could have easily recognized it.

This wasn't  _he_.

The current presence on the plateau was of a different brood, and they smelt of anger…so much bitter hate, malice and catastrophe.

The ancient _Arcana_ immediately extinguished his powers until it was reduced to a mere minimum fire, that way, he could blend with the surroundings and avoid detection. With much finesse, he merged simply into the darkness of the colossal trees, quietly moving among the shadows in a shroud of his own power, aiming to discover who was transgressing the sacred island.

* * *

_Yuri: On hiatus~well, from this story anyway._


	18. Pagdugay (Last)

They found seat. Ichigo opened all the more as Aizen-sama pistoned into him in rapid, unceasing succession; the youth, meeting each push upward with his own push down, melding their forms together. The strawberry's responsive body quivered, his head thrown, moans and groans and even heavy mewls every now and then escaped freely through his exalted lips as he was taken,  _loved_.

They made a show for Gin, fucking facing him, boasting of every crevice, bend, moist and sweat-kissed skin visible alongside straining stamens, one pushing into the other. The youth's cock bobbed unaided, untouched, Aizen having made a captive of the younger one's wrists, tying them tightly behind, the High God biting hard onto their strawberry's shoulder, leaving his marks.

"Ah, m-more deeper! Aizen-sama-chan...more!"

Want granted. The High God doubled his efforts, moving inside faster, pounding perfectly into that sweet spot within the strawberry which made him see stars whenever his eyes fluttered close. Fluid slid out of him-a sign that it wouldn't really be long now before he would come. But then Aizen-sama had something else planned…

Gin flinched from where he was and shuddered, closing his eyes briefly as the agony once more eased down his spine but found no way out. All his nerves seem to be on fire. When he was able to cast a glance again at the other two, he noticed Aizen-sama had now not only tied Ichigo up but stifled his release, wrapping what appeared to be a long leather strip at the base of the other's pulsing cock, all while battering into him still.

Their strawberry seemed to be protesting, but the High God quelled that easy, his cruelty flashing as his hand grabbed at Ichigo's hair and yanked hard, "No, not yet beloved."

The other whined. But all of it seemed to dissipate as with a straight, deep thrust, the High God emptied himself, coating Ichigo's inside with his hot, soothing balm. Aizen-sama kissed him tenderly, running his hands over to ease the trembling in their strawberry's loins, pushing him down further as if he wasn't being buried into that far enough.

The Lord continued to come to an excess, like always, the rest of his uncontained seed sputtering onto his own lap. Gin panted in his restraints, swallowed, straining even more after that display of utter dominance and sheer submission, all this appearing so obscene - the way they looked, Ichigo especially, being denied his own climax, face full of lust and need, inner thighs drenched with the Lord's sticky ejaculate…

"Aizen-sama-"

"Shh…" he knew what the other was going to say. He eyed Gin and the strawberry followed that gaze, brown eyes blazing with intensity as he bore with his own situation.

Ichigo was  _very_ hungry. Looks like it was about time.

"I want you, to come inside of him."

* * *

Aizen shoved the eggs in, fingers pushing as he grabbed Gin by a thigh and bruising, holding him in place firmly. Ichigo he'd already untied, but left unsatisfied and waiting on the seat, constrained erection hurting enough that he refused to move from the stance he was cast, so damn vulnerable and sexy, one leg slung over the arm of the furniture, entirely open.

"Your Gin-sama is good with this game," the High God commented, continuing to shove the crystal eggs the youth had drove into him earlier, even as the silver shook his head violently almost, mentally pleading, the tears escaping as a few scarce beads of cum escaped through his cock's mouth.

But that was not completely enough was it? He was dying, eaten by his own desires from the inside out.

"Make room for Ichigo,  _mavourneen_ ," Aizen-sama commanded, and with one quick maneuvre, sent his God Spear tumbling over the bench, landing face-first onto the floor, a panting, suffering mess, completely exposed, ass prominent and twitching. "Out…with all of them."

Aizen meant it was time for Gin to expel the eggs, to clear the inside of his body that way Ichigo could fuck him. Despite the consternation, the extra extra effort, and the accompanying pain, the silver did as he was told and laboriously exudated the foreign objects, contracting his muscles and pushing them out one at a time, near to collapsing in his labour but then no, just continuing to convulse at each push he did.

The crystals fell on the floor between the God Spear's legs, each a coated whole of stickiness and blood, some rolling a short distance, scattering to stop where his hands and feet had ended in that stance. Aizen had now pulled Ichigo to his feet, making out with him, groping him as he'd moved him closer to Gin.

They stood looking down at their captive, the High God whispering something inaudible into their strawberry's ear, a hand resting against the mark on that back as his other free palm was making little circular motions on the youth's penis head, smearing the fluid gathered  _there_. Ichigo shuddered as Gin shuddered while hardly managing to disimprison the last of the eggs.

A hapless moan and the last one fell out.

"Lovely. Perfect Gin," crooned Aizen-sama.

The silver lay there in complete exhaustion, somewhat empty and full at the same time, breathing as heavily as his body felt, everything a total irony and at odds inside of him. He continued to moan through the gag, begging for his freedom. Not yet however, as he felt Ichigo press in, a hardened spear finding its sweet entrance…and simply smashing in…

Seated on the bench with his two beauties before him, Aizen-sama was most satisfied, entertained by how Ichigo was manhandling Gin, shoving himself as deeply in as possible, bent over, biting, hands finding the time to pull on the silver's cock that was already so ready to explode, also finding nipples and tugging at them hard.

Carnal. Completely bestial but wondrously superb, this display, blessed by the orbs and the stained petals falling from the blooms surrounding them, the swirling wisps and mist just hovering over the water.

The High God felt the urge to preserve the moment, encase it, but then agreeing that merely  _remembering_ it this way was perfect enough. Those fierce reactions, the pain, the subtle expressions, the body language…as the two before him struggled with their desires…everything was just  _perfect_ …

The Lord felt himself harden, watching their strawberry release his own cock from its constraints before once more battering the body beneath him, unexpectedly releasing a portion of his own Omega to drive his message home. The High God willed Gin's gag off, the thing coming loose with ease.

"Ichigo!" the God Spear immediately cried out, saliva escaping, a small link of it connecting his mouth to the jade ball of the gag before it fell and landed somewhere insignificant.

Their youngest was full on his concentration, feeling the wellspring of his senses culminate to its very peak, combining into one, rendering him and his machine a single entity before it happened: he climaxed.

"Gin…sama…chan!"

The strawberry screamed his release, draining his pleasure to the last drop that he was forced to hold out. But it was worth it. Back arched, he thrust in one more time and stayed there, connected balls-deep to the other who merely hissed as he was still helplessly unable to give forth his own.

One…two…three seconds…time stood for them both, Aizen-sama smiling…

"That was stunning my lovelies," he spoke smoothly, like the finest vintage, voice breaking through clearly amidst Gin's quivering and Ichigo's slow descend from euphoria. "But now…

"How about we do this  _my_  way?"

* * *

The silver was finally untied, although not entirely, Aizen-sama humouring himself again by leaving Gin bound by his wrists behind the back, ankles although released still having their ropes. He pulled him to his feet, supporting him carefully when he wobbled, weakened.

The God Spear was then positioned straddling the High God's lap, legs apart, entrance waiting for the head poking it.

"Sousuke…" sweet dripping honey in a beautifully begging voice, the expression contorted in the same yearning fashion.

"You know you need to get through with this love. Shall we get on with it so we can be done?"

Gin was in confused disarray, mind reeling. He could feel Ichigo's fire still scorching as the youth stood behind, them, waiting. No choice in the matter is there? The captive nodded - was that hesitation? - leaning in to bury his face against his Lord's shoulder.

"Say the words Gin."

There will be no end if he did not, he knew.

"Take me…" so he whispered, breathlessly.

Aizen-sama took that as his sign, palms ghosting down that side, creeping to the back, before arriving to knead his silver's ass apart. The Lord wormed his two middle fingers in and stretched the entrance, making Gin unconsciously fall forward, instantly trying to relax, taking in those digits. His knees buckled but he locked them in place, mind uttering a nonsensical mantra,  _Survive this…just…survive it…_ but even his thoughts were stuttering.

"We'll do a double," the High God licked his lips and addressed their intent strawberry, rubbing his fingers in and out, pulling the skin apart to a near-extreme limit, earning the bits of faltering yet delicious moans from the body he's aggravating.

It was always amusing, the sounds he could make Gin produce, when they're in bed. It was on its own a lovely concerto, candy to the ears, especially when coupled with such unhindered expressions as the other was producing now.

This would be Gin's  _first time_  to be double  _penetrated_ , as it was the Ichigo's  _first time_ to double  _penetrate_ ; the experience would be unusual for them both certainly, the roles having been reversed especially.

The youth frowned, not knowing how to proceed.

"Trust your instincts, my love," cooed the Lord of the Realm, marking their teary-eyed silver's shoulder as the latter gasped, falling forward again, rubbing himself against his tormentor. "I'll make room for you."

Ichigo's fingers traced the curve of Gin's spine as it bowed and arched, ending on the mark of the God Spear's godhood just at the base. The Luna.

Aizen-sama eased his cock in.

"Argh -gah! Sousuke!"

The Lord's hips thrust up, grinding in with such force, it literally took Gin's breath away, the way the spear rubbed against his heavily aroused prostate and causing his already ripened penis to throb even more painfully, the release just caught. Gin couldn't take any more of this!

"Please, I beg you! Let-mfp!"

The High God had crushed their lips together, cutting off any further protestations, moving in and stabbing, fingers pulling that entrance wider open. Ichigo straddled into position, leaning in against their silver's beautiful body, grabbing Gin by his arms and sliding up to caress - his arousal, nipples, hard muscles and all evident.

"I want _in_  Gin-sama-chan," whispered the youth, mouth watering, bending down to kiss the marks left on their captive's milky skin, the proof of such vicious plays.

Aizen refused to let the God Spear go from his mouth rape. He did however slip his fingers out, but this he did so they can be replaced by the wider berth of Ichigo's penis, the strawberry carelessly just pushing inside.

Ichigo hissed.

The silver likewise hissed, screamed out, torn, as their youngest inched all the way in. Damn the two were bigger than the eggs, and he could feel his hole stretch, near ripping, hurting, feeling something trickle down his thighs which more or less was blood.

Aizen grabbed the silver's hair. "Move Ichigo," he ordered the strawberry with a growl, covering that mouth with his other hand and muffling the issuing pleas.

_N-No…more…please!_ It was only a shushed groan, Gin feeling something warm streaming down the side of his face.

Fuel to sadism. Aizen grinned like a maniac at the sight, his pleasure bordering on complete ruthlessness, watching the expressions distort his consort's face, the silver breaking down to quivers and trembling from the pain as he and their strawberry ripped right on through him.

Above, he could see Ichigo's face, wound up in thoughtless pleasure, the scent of sex rising as below, their members pulsed, joined, becoming one in the purpose of total dominance.

The strawberry threw his head back, displaying a neck vampires could die for, uttering something close to a curse none understood.

"Shh…shhh…" Aizen said in all gentleness, belying the sadistic tinge echoing from inside him, the thrill rising at the sight and  _silenced_ sounds of a sobbing silver, shaking in their grasp.

The High God came, a riptide of heat, searing instead of comforting though somehow making it easier for the invading stamens to slide, the cum serving as a blessed lubricant.

The Lord slipped out.

"Finish him, Ichigo," ordered Aizen-sama as he allowed the strawberry to topple their captive to the floor and raise Gin's leg up when he'd fallen to his side.

Just pure guttural sounds, like beasts, a mix of limbs, sweat and tears…blood…vivid, red like Ichigo's favourite roses. Their strawberry humped and thrust, greedily fucking his fill, throwing his head again, gripping that leg too tightly that he was already starting to leave his finger marks. Aizen-sama watched, honestly still hard.

The High God licked his lips, combing his fingers through his hair. He found himself unsteady.

The silver was making such erotic expressions, so completely defenseless, that he was tempted to jump on in again with the two.

Aizen-sama cursed, "Hell." And he stood up, still unsatisfied.

The Lord grabbed Ichigo by the hair, making the latter growl in annoyance as the sudden pain demanded his focus, but then when the High God gave him his lips, he willingly accepted the deep, open, probing kiss.

Gin's stuttered gasp broke the connection however, a disoriented strawberry later realising that the High God had begun to masturbate their silver, persistent hand tugging hard in a gesture that alleviated not the other's situation but continued to worsen it.

"A-ahh…please…forgive me!" the God Spear cried out. "No more!"

Aizen-sama eyed their youngest. "What do you say?"

The decision lay with Ichigo. His word was the  _law_ on the matter today. He thrust in, twice, before nodding his approval, eyes drifting to the strained cock and how it was foaming at the tip. This was the greatest torture he learnt of doing tonight…

The strawberry leaned in as the Lord released him, pushing against the silver, reaching his hand only to twist the thin, menacing pin in place, making Gin scream, fingernails digging into his palms, the latter action drawing blood. Gods, this was unbearable! He trembled uncontrollably, toes curling.

"Don't you  _ever_ do  _that_ to me again," there was a glint close to murderous in Ichigo's eyes, a killer's anger pulsing in his veins…before it dissipated, lapsed back into lust as easily as it had come.

So like him and his escaping mentality.

Panting, sweating hard, the strawberry proceeded, slowly, slowly, dragging the thin needle out of their captive. Excruciating. Aizen-sama thought this to be very amusing, the way the youth relied on mere initiative and fit the pieces together.

He moved to cradle Gin's head, taking a knee in front of him.

"S-Sousuke…"

But lo, the High God only did so to find that mouth and thrust his cock in, loving the unusual feel of vertical lips against his length…

They began to speed up, each driving motion pounding in heatedly, heavily, the moans, groans, sighs rising like prayers, mingling with the scents into one building height.

Gin tightened. On the onslaught of the two's breathtaking assaults, his body felt curled into itself, legs unconsciously clamping as his insides were clamping around the strawberry, mouth clamping around the High God, suppressing the reflex to gag. Especially when the youth began to slide the pin out halfway once more, only to slide it back in again.

Ichigo played the dark needle, dragging it out to slip it back in, making Gin twist at the intense and damaging stimuli,  _bleeding_  but also allowing his  _cumming_  bit by bit, his long-held ejaculation finally seeing its first hopes of ever bursting forth. The strawberry abandoned the toying after a while however, choosing to concentrate on his next impending climax as he felt it rising, gathering. Then,

"I'm not-"

Teeth clenched, neck craned to its limits, Ichigo came, an exploding spear filling his Gin-sama to the very hilt, his turn to drench the silver's insides to the overflowing, still coming, as he continued to move his hips forward aiming to free himself even to the very aftermaths of his release.

Aizen-sama followed shortly, more controlled in his impulses but still managing to burst wildly into the mouth that had his cock encased, the silver too exhausted to swallow all of the seed bestowed upon him, thus he threw up, surprisingly allowed by the Lord to pull away to cough and spew, making the rest of the High God's cum end on his face, catching his hair and chest instead.

They released him, the bonds on his wrists undoing themselves as willed (by who, the silver was too confused to consider). At last, the youth had taken the pin out entirely - finally! - the object sliding off easily from the God Spear's mouth thanks to the lubrication, making its host cringe slightly. The strawberry looked at it before throwing the slicked object aside. The thing fell with a clank, rolling where it had connected with the floor.

"Over…hahh…kill…much?"

Gin was too tired to fleer, reduced to panting, wet and covered with his manipulative lovers' cum, their induced bruises and scrapes, bloody in places, in such an enticing pose of vulnerability before them. His heart thundered in his ears, erection still throbbing and it wasn't really that long before both Aizen and Ichigo noticed this.

…Petals. Dark…

So it wasn't over. The two gods dived in, each grabbing a leg and spreading them apart so that their mouths can do what they're aiming for.

…Orbs floating…

How absolutely disconnected it all felt to him, the sting making the God Spear curse, everything in his anatomy hurting but yearning still, begging, even as he was aware how they had bled and banged him terribly. He wanted to push them away, but wanted them closer all at the same time.

"Ai…Ichi…" what was he saying? He had totally forgotten coherence at some point earlier.

"Let it out," Ichigo growled, engulfing the silver. Aizen-sama just laughed, the tiny vibrations made by the action tickling Gin as he was licked, the High God kissing the insides of the thigh nearest him, nipping pinpricks.

It was a mass of hands and fingers below him, of wet mouths and tongues, scraping teeth even on scrotum, moist skin and drenched hair. And at the centre of it all, his pleasure, still to be quenched like a parched desert in need of the cooling rain. Each stroke stung like mad however, but only serving to heighten his nerves, bringing out the sweet and ideal masochist who all but cried out with such a lovely voice for them again.

"In me! Now!" was it really what he was begging for? Yes. It was what he wanted, never mind if he wouldn't be able to walk after.

"Gin-"

He glared at them both as they seemed to have paused. "In me, the two of you!"

Damn, he knew they were still growing hard, he could feel them, enough for one more round, the final, sought for round that would set him free.

* * *

It was almost shameful, for a god to cry out the way he cried out for both of them as they pounded into him, flesh to flesh, a synchronized symphony of wild passion, groans, deep throaty and animalistic moaning, the two pushing him nearer more and more.

This was again, borderline, if not entirely insane, but in the end, shyness was just a hindrance, and fearing pain finally was useless. He wanted more, instincts knowing that the greatest anaesthesia he'd ever want in his entire existence was ecstasy.

"Oh, gods! Please! M-More!"

He clung to both Aizen and Ichigo, an arm around each as they bit, sucked, kissed, toyed, grasped, bruised and scratched him, the strawberry behind and the High God affront grinding to a wicked pace very few senses could survive, both organs a seemingly singular throbbing beat into his body. But he continued to receive them, no wishing intentions to die out, his own machine, though beaten, still beating and being stroked by the skin that walled it between them.

They all growled, frustrated and feral, not noticing any more the little details of time except those concerned with his and their collective climax, how the skin felt, stretched, how a single falling petal stuck to that skin, how it slid on silken but drenched locks…how the temples throb with the sensation as it built upon itself with every thrust.

But then you do notice some of the little things, sex effective at heightening senses, making you aware. Gin could even feel them shift, lifting him higher between them. Ichigo was licking his back, fingers clawing, wounding. Aizen had bit on his nipples, doing the same.

Gin adjusted automatically, displaying such noteworthy flexibility to the situation. From kneeling, he was forced to squat between the two domineering beings trapping him in such heady bliss, his hands fisting through hair and hair, yanking, making the other two flinch. Bad idea. They bit back in revenge, leaving even more nicks and pocks.

"Aaah! I'm goin' to…"

It was easy to tell that Gin was to tumble over the edge, the expression on his face often changing from pure agony to full bliss, brows furrowing, mouth open and crying even louder out, unconsciously arching into the feeling as it grips through him uncontrollably, muscles clenching from his core and out, electricity coursing from within to the very tips of his hairs, zinging nerve endings and throwing them into overload.

At last, his salvation…

"I…you…"

For the silver, time seemed to have halted, everything around him stopping, slowing to a crawl in the wave of his long-held back release as it crashed home with a vengeance, unstoppable, leaving Gin with no other option but to hold on, encouraged by the tongues and mouths taking turns on his skin still.

"Right behind-"

"Hn-"

Yes. A worthy climax. The two spent themselves shortly after him, bursting inside and out of him anew, their shuddering bodies crushing their captive's form between them as they ground out the last reserves of their passionate juices, quivering marvellously, riding in continued grace until the very last remnants of their individual pleasures was poured forth…

The love and release was as a baptism: it cured all things, it changed all things, it renewed all things. Only then did they collapse.

Three spent gods on the wooden floor, coated cocks and sweaty portions, Gin's ass twitching as he could not help but shudder, body to eternally remember tonight.

Never has he been so satiated and exhausted at the same time, happy though utterly weak, stressed, emptied, painful in so many places, he forgot he was a god. Because to feel like this was to feel  _human_ , no,  _shinigami_ almost. For a brief instance in eternity, he felt vulnerable.

The silver indulged in a little observance of the strawberry's face as he lay there before him, appearing to be asleep but then slowly opening his eyes and returning the older god's gaze. The High God gave them both kisses before standing up and disappearing, to where, neither the two younger ones knew. But that was all right. No one expected Aizen-sama to be thoroughly exhausted.

Gin beckoned. Without words, he called Ichigo to come into his arms, the other obliging with no hesitations, sliding without getting up into the circle of the God Spear's embrace. Fine fingers reached, touching the strawberry's cheek, his amazing citrus-coloured hair.

"Forgive me now?" asked the older god, to which Ichigo nodded enthusiastically before snuggling closer, legs finding where they should twine and staying there although the motion hurt Gin a bit. He didn't bother flinching however, determined not to make it show.

The latter nuzzled the small of Gin's neck, making the silver sigh, loving the fact that he could feel the youth breathing, hear his heart. He kissed Ichigo's hair lovingly, "I love you, you know. Can you never forget that from now on?" he said.

The strawberry stared up at him. He pursed his lips adorably, letting his clear eyes meet the silver's. Very beautiful and honest those brown orbs of his, plain to show how he no longer bore the God Spear ill-will,

"I love Gin-sama-chan too. I'm sorry I hurt you."

Gin touched a finger gently onto that nose. "Don't be.

"I actually sort of enjoyed it…in a  _weird_ and entirely  _unusual_ sort of way."

The God Spear kissed Ichigo again, wanting to be suspended in the happy moment for a while longer.

* * *

Aizen-sama walked silently through the dark, naked, his movements quiet as he crossed the small bridge where they had been earlier, calling silently for that unmistakable creature amongst the shadows of the lowered trees.  _The bird_ had taken stock of a branch nearby and had perched there a moment, shaking petals loose and falling, before heeding the summons and flying down, revealing itself.

You could tell it wasn't the standard bird sent to him, as the animal dropped from branch to branch in an almost inept manner, falling to perch on the Lord's extended backhand. So it was a Currawong this time, a male with the longer bill and not the usual Raven, turning an unusual red eye onto the High God.

"Isn't this a little late for you to visit me my feathery friend?" smiled the Lord of the Realm, eyes in their usual collected peace.

At that, the bird fluttered, spreading its wings to momentarily leave its perch to make that unique song, one full of harmonics, glottal, throaty. Lovely lone singer. Too bad it served a different purpose. Ichigo would love this interesting specie.

"You have something for me don't you?"

Aizen-sama reached his other hand and suddenly grabbed the bird, snuffing its life with the sheer strength of his grip, suffocating the creature and muffling the beautiful sound it was making. No blood. Just so much dark feathers flying loose to reveal what was truly  _inside_ that magickally-manufactured body.

Aizen-sama stared at a small scroll. It had the insignia of the Keeper Sentient, the Raven, hand-painted elegantly on the surface of the covering silk all tied together by a red velvet thread.

"Ah  _Barragan_ ," the Lord had to sigh. "A report this hour?"

Inspecting the communiqué, the High God thought better of opening the scroll, hearing his two call for him with their sublime mental voices. And so they have made up finally?

_Will be there my beauties_ , answered the Lord wordlessly before starting his walk back, the untouched report held near-carelessly in one hand.

* * *

**_Yuri: *sleepy. Looking for pillow.*_ **


	19. Ang Giyera (The War)

He was not one to  _sow the seeds of discord_ especially amongst the legion of the _Arcana_ , so Barragan purposely left some details of what he saw out from the report he's sent via Currawong to Aizen-sama, opting to investigate further the unexpected  _beings_ he'd seen earlier, thinking it better to  _not_ draw judgement for now, until of course he has all the facts at hand.

A hidden shadow of himself, the Sentient stayed his ground, very still, standing on the opposite distance from where the  _three_ beings were on the plateau, discussing matters that Barragan found difficult to hear on account of his lowered Omega and the natural heavy veil of power in the area. He had to admit he admired how  _they_ were also doing well at concealing their own energies, blending their powers with their surroundings in an attempt at invisibility. It was a meeting of true clandestine fashion.

But one of the three was angry. He was most certainly unhappy as he combed his long fingers through even longer blond hair. From the looks of things, he was the proprietor of this little gathering with his fellow _Arcana_ \- only that the other two were double digits (Barragan has seen them before); they were the  _Talums_ of other superiors not necessarily the one who was arguing with them presently - which made it clear that  _they_ did not just happen to stray here, but purposely converged at this very moment.

What were they hiding? Were they plotting? If so it was understandable why they chose to be here; the island was not a place that others usually went to. But then even with the gods around? Surely they felt the Lords' presences obvious enough? What were these  _unexpected_ visitors thinking?

Barragan narrowed his eyes, making something of the way the trio's lips moved when the opportunity was visible.

_"But you haven't even successfully convinced your brother now have you?"_ he read from the  _smaller_ one of the double digits.  _"How can you be sure he_ won't  _betray you?"_

Some further exchanged words and then the single digit almost lost his temper. Typical young blood. Hot and pointless. There would have been a greater quarrel if not for their companion stopping them both.

_"I'm not tolerating anything. As he had vowed to kill me, I_ will  _kill him if he intervened with our plans."_

Then they moved out of view, walking off to somewhere much to Barragan's disappointment, but he was intent to pursue.

"Curious," the Sentient watched the three disappear, yet followed them quietly. "Indeed curious, all this."

* * *

Everything had been forgiven, water under the bridge so to speak, and they were back to being a lovely triad of gods again, devotees of each other, the silver marked and bruised and aching but entirely fine. He'll heal in a few hours as normally a god would.

They shared their bed, Aizen-sama having returned and was now poring over a gloomy yet decorated scroll, while Gin and Ichigo tousled in each other's arms, the silver forcing their strawberry to eat the sliced Persimmons he had prepared.

"Aww come on. Just one bite sweetheart," the silver drawled.

Ichigo covered his mouth with his hands and shook his head, "No!"

"How d'you know you won't like it?"

"No!"

"Just one?"

"Nooo!"

The High God found it difficult to concentrate with all the ruckus the other two were making, thankful that the bed remained steadfast despite what was happening on top of it. He rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh.

"What are you doing?" he asked his silver as the latter continued to tease Ichigo with the slice of fruit. "Don't force him if he doesn't like it love," before he scolded him lovingly.

Gin chuckled, finally letting Ichigo struggle free of his embrace, falling back into the downy mattress where he helped himself to the Persimmon slice, although not really eating it and just clamping it between his lips: "Nothing wrong with playing a little," he spoke through a sheepish grin.

"You're making a riot. I can't focus," Aizen-sama smiled.

The strawberry slid back on top of the silver, opening his mouth and, to both his Lords' amusement, took a bite at the Persimmon, cringing as he'd first of all decided  _not liking_ the burst of unfamiliar taste, then reconsidering, head inclined to one side, an adorable expression of figuring on his face.

An epiphany dawned on him suddenly. "It's sweet!" And he smiled at Gin.

The silver laughed, "See?"

As the strawberry helped himself to the bowl on the bedside table, Aizen just shook his head and went back to going through the scroll's contents having been previously disrupted. The God Spear gave up on stopping Ichigo as the youth attacked the sliced fruit with gusto, turning his attentions to the noticeable seriousness on their Lord's face as he quietly went through the report.

He declared, "My back  _royally_ hurts. You really have such a tendency to massacre, don't you?"

Aizen-sama didn't seem to pay attention.

"That doesn't happen to be the next Execution List is it?" the silver squirmed into his arms, sliding between the High God and his scroll and eyeing the message which was written in such fine calligraphy.

At that, Aizen chuckled, ruffling his silver's hair, reaching out, with another one of his seductive smiles, "Don't jest with such things."

"But what is it then?" the God Spear gave him a suspicious look, tossing his head back so he may kiss the other on the jaw, tongue leaving a trail, noting the Raven marking the manuscript, "I know Lord Baraggan sent it. Trouble with the Gates?"

It was easy to tell from whom correspondences came here in the Citadel as every high ranking member of the Holy Court and its other officials had for themselves and their households an insignia, a crest in various forms, determined whenever someone comes into power.

The Gods themselves had their own symbol, the Trinity Coat of Arms decorated by a Griffin which was the sign of Divine Power (the creature itself a guardian of the Divine - its emblem even present in the raiment of the _Arcana_ ), a Phoenix which stood for Immortality, Resurrection and Eternity, and the Citadel's Three Principal Heavenly Bodies: the Sol, the Stellar and the Luna, each representing Aizen-sama, Ichigo and Gin-sama respectively.

When Orihime Inoue married Ulquiorra, her crest of the six-pointed Hibiscus Shield, the typical display emblem of her ascension, was likewise married into that of her husband. If Grimmjow was to marry Kaname-sama, his emblem of the King of Beasts would also merge with that of the General's Hundred Blades.

Barragan's was the Raven. It was the crest of the Old _Arcana_ troop, the predecessors of the current brood, but dying and nearly extinct now as the Sentient Keeper himself had not chosen to marry. Neither had he chosen to pass on his crest and legacy to a new generation; Starrk, his student, having been ordered by his teacher to take a separate path although everyone knew he would have gladly adapted the ensign otherwise…

The High God stopped Gin from his intoxicating kisses for now, wanting to finish reviewing the message sent him earlier. Ichigo had done with  _all_ of his Gin-sama-chan's Persimmons surprisingly and was already fast asleep, wrapped in between the embroidered sheets, snuggling amongst the pillows.

"Not really. The trouble is with  _what's going into_  the Gates," Aizen-sama did treat himself to some tactful exploration however, loving the way his hand ran against the silver's skin.

The latter somehow flinched, but was quick to conceal it, still many bruises obvious, scrapes, scratches, marks and wounds just beginning to heal.

"Is the War causing this? Sorry," Gin spoke as the High God inspected the imprints he had left on that flesh, as if looking for one in particular.

The Lord had earlier already suggested healing the other using their faster spells, but the God Spear declined, saying he wanted to learn his lesson in full for Ichigo's sake. At last, the High God found the mark and kissed it lovingly, bending a head so he may reach the particular place on that neck.

The silver's apology was unnecessary.  _That String_ has caused more trouble than all the other dimensions combined but the Lord stuck to his promise and contends with the fact easy somehow. It made Gin happy to know his home world was safe so the problems were worth it somehow.

"Don't worry your pretty little head," whispered Aizen. "It's not your fault. But in case you're wondering, Soul Society isn't even the crux of the matter. Neither is the ingress of _shinigami_ souls. It's the Scales of War. They have become rather unbalanced."

The silver frowned. He slid down lower, disentangling the arms he had already draped around Aizen's nape and shoulders, to rest his head against his Lord's blanketed lap. Such hard, unyielding muscles. Must be from all their  _exercises_?

"How'd that happen?" asked the silver innocently.

The Scales of War were actually a determinant. It was a physical measurement the Gods used on the Universe to check if the  _order_ by which  _chaos_ happened everywhere was correct, if the  _guerres_ were properly ensuing, if the casualties were equal. No one side must hold enough advantage to guarantee an absolute triumph - those were the laws. It was always all about balance.

Aizen bent over again, this time the one bestowing a kiss to his silver's forehead, thumb wandering and holding that mouth in place as he stamped the next one there, deeply.

"My dearest God Spear, you are most certainly  _not_ the God of War," the Lord snaked his tongue in, Gin sucking on it gladly, delighting that he could feel his Lord harden slightly beneath his head. A good sign always of  _wonderful_ things to come. The younger god grinned. Why must he wait?

"But tell me  _how_ ," pried the silver even as he had rolled onto his stomach and was now beginning to uncover the  _bulge_ he felt earlier.

Aizen let him do as he pleased, allowing Gin to bare him, not at all  _shy_ to show off his building arousal. A reward to his beloved, but coupled with only the firmest of control on his own self as he sought to explain the situation further…

_Shinigamis_ become two souls when they arrive in the Citadel, as even  _Zanpaktous_ , contrary to popular belief, have their own souls actually separate from that of their wielders. In fact, _Zanpaktous_ and other arms deriving from the power within beings are born on a separate plane in the Holy Realm, in a location called the Fields where the Life Rivers run through, and where souls destined to be gifted with a spirit weapon develop the thread that connects them with their armament.

From there they travel together to birth or rebirth, or to Hell or Heaven as in the case of most  _shinigamis_ who were already at the end of their Cycle.

"The Scales are tipped to one side rather abnormally. If they don't balance any time soon, the natural order might be jeopardized," said Aizen-sama calmly.

Gin nudged his lover's erection, kissing its attentive head, "So meaning it's become that biased?" His tongue followed the kiss, tasting the saltiness gathered along the slit.

"When we say ' there are no real victors in war '  _that_  is an accurate sentiment. In one way or another, even if there are winners in battle, both sides will have always lost something equal with the other: lives, possessions, beliefs."

"But doesn't the Universe always find its balance?" the God Spear gave the length a full, lingering lick, appreciating how stubborn his Lord was, hardening further but giving no other indication, maintaining that annoying cool.

Looks like they were playing a game of ' get-me-to-react-to-that ' this time. But damn Sousuke was good at this, often the aggressive of them both. "Haven't the Quincies lost many of their kind in the slaughter the _shinigamis_ did a thousand years ago? Perhaps this is their requital for all their losses?"

The Lord of the Realm chuckled as Gin clamped those lips on him, engulfing him completely and beginning his service. The High God only reached a hand to ran through those splendid locks, the other travelling with fingertips to play circles on the mark of the silver's godhood just at the base of his spine.

_No fair_ , the God Spear scowled, mentally cursing as the touch made him moan around the cock he was sucking. Barragan's scroll was now a neglected pile on the floor, Aizen-sama finally dropping it somewhere.

"It surprises me how you seem to be taking this news  _lightly_ my beautiful one, considering how you reacted earlier. I'm glad however. You seem to have learnt something, yes?" spoke the Lord, still able to control his faculties despite the delicious provocation of those soft and capable lips. Gin took him as deep as he could which was all the way in. No response to the question but that.

Then the silver did release him, only so he could say calmly, "I'm no longer _shinigami_ right? I'm your wed consort. So I shouldn't bother with it, correct?"

Aizen approved, "Yes…that would be the best."

His glazed gold brown eyes gave the order for Gin to resume, but the latter merely smiled, hand reaching out to give the stamen before him a jerk, teasing before the fingers fell to massaging his lover's scrotum.

_Really now love?_ the High God quirked a brow.

The God Spear replied in the same fashion,  _Ah but you haven't answered my question._

Aizen this time, couldn't help but laugh, pulling Gin up to him so that he may see him  _eye to eye_ , their swollen members pressed against each other sweetly. The silver was quite a doll. He was just so technically beautiful.

"The Quincies requital you ask? It has already been balanced out. They survived unhampered for a millennium:  _that_ alone is enough of an equal opportunity given."

The High God stole his hand between his silver's legs and claimed the organ there, tugging tightly, harshly, making the latter hold on, burying his face and muffling the sounds the action made him produce against the shoulder of the body beneath him, fearing that they'd disturb the resting strawberry.

"It would be fun if he woke up."

"No," Gin gasped when one particular stroke hurt like shit. "Not until later. I want him to rest," before he exhaled as those fingers soothed his sudden cringe.

They kissed. Deep and meaningful. Passionate and so entirely satisfying in its need.

"I believe you still have one question for me?" urged Aizen-sama, palm caressing the face of this always surreal being before him, suggesting without saying it that they move their little coitus outside so as to not disrupt Ichigo if that's what the other wanted.

His Sousuke did know him quite well…

"I'm curious, my Lord, if you are planning on correcting  _this_?" asked the silver, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck again, leaning in once more for another bevy of kisses, not intent on moving just yet. Heck. They can just fuck here.

The Lord seemed to have been thinking of the same thing. "We'll see…" was all that he supplied, before digging a single digit into his God Spear's entrance, thankful at how easily the latter became wet to receive him…

* * *

_**Yuri: *still looking for pillow, throwing apples*** _


	20. Kaisa (1st Hour)

_**Yuri: The next four chapters are a countdown...** _

* * *

"Come on! Hurry!"

The sound of feet, the  _citizens_ still in haste even as a crowd had already gathered about in the Central Circle of the Citadel and obscured the view - men, women, children on the balconies and nearby places - although keeping their distance, still interested to see the walking  _visitors_ as they perused the scenery of the Grand Fountain, its lovely flowers and  _bonsai_ trees there, finally settling on the stone benches like three lovely butterflies.

"Are they really here?"

"Duh, yes! Ah there!" someone pointed. "They're so  _beautiful_!"

A typical day in the life of the _Arcana_ was usually spent confined to the Inner Kingdom, with morning meditations and contemplation, the long prayers that helped strengthen their beliefs, their bodies and their purposes.

Spars were likewise a common sight, the  _Talums_ and double digits always aiming to hone their skills through constant practice and discipline always off to show in the arena. The single digits however usually did this with much discretion, preferring to exercise their rituals behind closed doors or within the privacy of their own palatial territories.

Today was different however.

The women, Ladies Halibel, Orihime and Neliel of the single digits, have chosen to exchange their usual court robes for elaborate _zaris_ and skirts, deciding to visit, most unusually, the many trading  _souks_ in the fringes of Outer Kingdom where they eventually drew in the public attention as they shopped about, no sign of their respective  _Talums_ in tow.

"Lady Lilynette has given birth last night," the Zero's wife interjected as she fed the morning birds of plumage, crumbling bread with such elegant fingers.

Neliel was sketching one of the green-feathered  _aves_ , scribbling notes here and there on her journal, "No wonder Lord Starrk left in a hurry. Should we visit?"

"We should," smiled Halibel, just in a relaxed mood. "The cubs must be very cute."

Lady Orihime strews the crumbs all around them, graceful movements attracting not only birds but the men of the city.

"Then we should bring gifts. I don't have an idea what Lady Lilynette would want however. Some new silk perhaps? Or toys for the babes?"

They could notice how those said men were now spying around them were becoming uneasy, intrigued, to the horror and envy of the women who looked at them with that normal contempt from where they were whispering amongst themselves. And here it was believed that everyone in the Citadel was contented. Well, it was true. Yet that doesn't mean they were exempt from the  _natural_ feelings they used to have before they came here.

Jealousy and envy therefore…as well as all the Cardinal Sins available…were as real as they could be anywhere in this world. Just more moderated, controlled; punishment dealt with by Judges in secret.

Aizen-sama didn't want to have a lacklustre Realm after all: if he made obedient and good all these people, imagine how  _bored_ he would be.

"Is it just me or has the Square gotten a little populated?" Neliel continued with her sketching, happy that the  _Berde_ was being very still for her, making remarks however from the corner of her eyes.

She and Lady Halibel laughed, in some vain feminine way repressing the urge to appreciate how their collective appearances intimidated everyone who saw them. They were as nymphs but with the draw of power, thorny roses that attracted to their blaze these incapable beings.

_Outsiders_  were rarely given the privilege to see the members of the Holy Court, the only time being the Grand Festivals where even the Gods become visible participants, or like this, when the members deliberately stray around, which was most unusual, considering how the _Arcanas_ behaved.

They often did things in  _sēcrētus_ , under an informal vow of silence over the happenings within their league…Who after all amongst the civilian populace  _knew_ all the Greater and Lesser _Arcana_ by name and appearance? None. Because anything that went on in the Inner Kingdom  _stayed_ in the Inner Kingdom. Likewise the fact that not everyone was chosen to become part of the fold, and rarely do ordinary Citadelians become part of the very  _Inner Legion_  of the Holy Court itself if they ever do reach that far in.

"Honestly ladies, I don't find being impertinently stared at complimenting. It's annoying," declared Lady Orihime with a snub, extending a finger for a particularly colourful bird to perch on. On such occasions, many citizens who see them fall in such palpable awe and agony - the  _Duwa Arcana_ ran a finger sensuously on her lower lip - just like this, you could almost taste it.

"Would you rather be stared upon by gods then, Lady Hime?" the golden stunner asked. Something they all knew the answer to. Of course Lady Orihime would rather the company of her only one; he was  _her world_ as she was his.

"Remind me again why we are out here? Shouldn't we be preparing for battle?"

The two other Ladies glanced at their comrade. They sighed. Nobody really wanted to speak of it for now, but looks like it couldn't be helped.

"Have you heard of the expression ' the calm before the storm '?" asked Neliel. "This might be our only time to indulge in  _anything_ ; we'll be up to our  _boobs_  in the Rozen."

It was part jest, but there was no humour in it, as they were all aware of what was to come in the next few days. The General sort of broke the news to them last night near the end of the merriment, and it completely sobered them all up.

"Don't tell me it worries you Nel-chan," asked Lady Hime, setting to flight the  _aves_ she had made a friend of, watching it spread its wings and fly away until it was no more but a spec in the sky.

"Who amongst us isn't? The Rozen has been the Citadel's worst…" the green-haired _Arcana_ hushed her voice, looking around them suspiciously though secretly at the citizens whom were obviously trying to catch wind of their discussion. "…our worst  _contenders_. They do not accept the concept of the Gods although they know it to be true enough."

"A bunch of rebels we need to quash if you ask me."

"Do you think Aizen-sama would try curing Ichigo-chan before then? Doesn't he  _have_ the power for it?" finally, Lady Halibel questioned, which was perhaps the same thing  _everyone_ was asking. "It would be suicide to go to that realm  _incomplete._ Even with the God Spear."

That brought an instant frown to the other two ladies' faces. A beautiful day, warm and bright, but the concerns of their Realm were as a dark cloud just hovering on the horizon. Orihime remembered something Ulquiorra had been telling her, regarding the final war with Rozen and Gin-sama…

"My husband said the Lord has already decided not to bring his God Spear along. He wouldn't want to endanger him, especially when Ichigo-chan is still… _not himself_."

The statement saddened Lady Nel. Bottomline, a half-god was no good on the throne. And Kaname-sama had already refused the part of the Trinity in favour of Lord Grimmjow which further added to much of the complications. Halibel thought it to be a mistake entirely however, for Fate to have chosen a fragile human who was quick to lose his mind. Not that the strawberry was useless, but he  _was not_  helping at the moment either.

The _Arcana_ knew it would take a miracle to get Ichigo-sama to function as what he was meant to be: the God of War; some even having doubts as to whether or not the damage done him was reversible. The  _Duwa_ fingered her hair, blankly twirling the tips of her locks, considering something.

"You know, the only thing we can do this time is to assist Aizen-sama in any way we can, especially since he  _will be_ leading us into war.

"We shall once more raise our swords for him in battle."

* * *

Indulged in their  _standard_ game of tag, Ulquiorra used the tips of his wings to stop Grimmjow as the latter leaped at him, claws out and ready to slit his slender neck. No weapons today, well, not those they usually carry anyway as the two chose to play with their natural capabilities, sparring but all out using what had been  _physically_ endowed to them pre- _Arcana_ days,  _Murciélago_ and  _Pantera_ rested and unnoticed against a bowing willow nearby.

"Gotcha," the blue-haired Zero exploited an opening, thrusting his hand, aiming for the other's torso yet slicing nothing but air as the latter avoided his attack, a sudden blur of long black hair and green eyes, disappearing, only to reappear with a ready  _Cero Oscuras_.

His wings spread magnificently; time nearly stopping, before he fired.

The dark, green-outlined beam was released with such intensity that it cut through the dimension fiercely, the training  _Talums_ far-off shivering as it altered the surroundings, the force of superior Omegas reverberating across the land.

Even the Ladies traversing back to the Inner Court from the Outer Kingdom noticed the sudden shift in the atmosphere overhead, the area where the two top _Arcanas_ were turning into a curious stained world seen from the distance.

"Your hubby's at it again my dear," Lady Halibel commented.

"I told him not to get too carried away!" Orihime was cutely indignant, slamming her fist against her palm as an emphasis. They all just paused, next, laughed at that reaction, the green-haired  _Tatlo_ crossing her arms, raising an eyebrow, "Men?" And they laughed again…

Meanwhile, Grimmjow was prompt. With a mad grin, he slit through his own palm, catalysing his powers with his blood, calling forth his stronger  _Gran Rey Cero_  and blasting his contender with it at full, blue-blinding force.

"Chew on this you _old bat_!"

The two devastating forces collided, the mingling results  _not_  cancelling each other but causing massive damage instead, although not to them both, to the trees and surrounding landscape, rendering the area of the small island in complete devastation.

The location they'd chosen as a stage to pit their strengths against one another was levelled completely, the waters rippling, exploding about them into a wall that eventually collapsed upon itself, creating for them an early morning rain.

When the dust and debris settled, there remained a barren plain, Grimmjow throwing his hair back when it had fallen over his shoulders at the vacuum of their  _Ceros_. The sign that perhaps they had gone a little too far: their set of locks having lengthened rather dramatically, changing their appearances completely. But _hell_  if that was not fun.

Ulquiorra remarked, "You're quick."

"We'll call it a draw," the blue-haired Zero replied. "Aizen-sama ain't gonna like what we did here."

The other didn't seem to be disturbed.

"We'll apologize," he recommended as their next course of action. "For now, looks like we still have time for tea."

"Tea?"

* * *

The Cifer Palace was not entirely that far off from their place of battle, and the servants of the house immediately scrambled when they saw the two _Arcanas_ arriving, carrying not only cups of cool wine but warm towels and a choice of clothes the two can change into.

"Welcome home Lord Cifer. Welcome back Lord Jaegerjaquez."

Grimmjow dismissed the usual greeting, grabbing a towel to dry himself off before picking through the robes brought them. It was rather ordinary to have other single digits visit each other enough that, as part of the architecture and the daily life of the house, everyone's palaces included guest rooms for them, complete with the wardrobe and all things necessary to the position.

"I like that blue robe Hime picked for me better. Where is it?" the King of Beasts cast a glance at his stoic friend.

"I torched it," replied the other simply then watched as Grimmjow's face changed from a pause of disbelief to sudden cursing. "What!?" the blue-haired Zero's typical anger rising, something the other  _loved_ to tweak with from time to time. "Just like that?!

"That was a gift from Hime!"

"So? Be glad it wasn't you I threw into the bonfire."

"Why you  _jealous_   _bastard_ -" belatedly did Grimmjow realize the other was just messing with him, as evidenced by the smallest of smiles grazing the other's face - the sort that made the corners of his lips turn ever so slightly. They've been acquainted long enough, but the latter's teasing always got him.

Grimmjow fisted his hand, "Argh you asshole! Quit playing!" And the blue-haired Zero continued to mumble curses under his breath, grabbing one of the clean accoutrements and stomping off to get redressed.

That pissed him off, his lethal temper flaring again that the servants jumped out of his way, staring after his angry form.

"Master Cifer, is Master Jaegerjaquez all right?" they asked concerned.

Ulquiorra continued to secretly smile, "Honestly. So gullible." And he enjoyed a satisfied chuckle, trailing after his friend.


	21. Kaduwa (2nd Hour)

Ichigo had already been awake before the break of dawn, and was just looking at both his lovers from where he had been held by them, one older god to either side of him, arms loosely draped over his naked body.

_How lovely they appeared_ , he thought, and how relaxed their expressions framed by a blessing of pillows and loose satin-cotton sheets.

The strawberry moved slowly, carefully reaching a hand to touch, running a light finger on his Aizen-sama's jaw, his lips, on his Gin-sama's cheek, his nose. So beautiful. Glowing stone, living marble, unbreakable glass, strong metal. His lovely lords. He kissed them both. He blushed. He loved them both.

A few minutes after, having nothing to do, the strawberry thought the better and wriggled himself free of their embrace, literally slipping from between his lovers and standing at the bottom of the bed. Somehow he couldn't stay put, so for a while, he simply went about looking for a change of robes, finding a clean set of his official scarlet folded neatly on a nearby dresser.

In silence, he enjoyed a quick bath and made himself presentable before he put them on, deciding that he could use a little walk outside today to stretch and perhaps enjoy the obvious heaven of the island.

"Ya goin' exploring King?" smiled Hichigo, surfacing on the mirror when the strawberry was fixing his hair, though eventually allowing it to fall in the usual places.

The  _King_ was alone today, and wanted some company, and as always it was his  _Hichi_ who came to the call.

"Where are the others?" Ichigo did ask, though he never really minded who surfaced. He loved all his powers.

"They're asleep King," which wasn't at all a lie, except it was, half-wrapped in deceit.

In the dimension where Ichigo used to speak with them, the other powers lay asleep, under lock and key, the tipped-over world of human buildings now replaced by the mirror vastness of the Citadel, the structures and palaces upside-down this time.

Heaven was Earth, Earth was Heaven, a field of bleeding rubicund roses existing where there used to be an inverted sky. It was where the god-hollow's brothers were nailed in chains, their necks collared like pets to the spell, hands laced as if in death, heavily entangled, unable to wake up.

Even as Hichigo was allowed to move about and interact with their King, he himself was held back by the same, dragging the weight of his own shackles around, ankles, wrists bound. Not only that, such was Aizen-sama's restrictions that he was compelled  _not_ to tell the truth, about where their King came from, what he was…what the High God had  _done_.

"Lemme," the power reached a lengthy finger, seen through the mirror, moving a stray strand aside when it was making the strawberry puff in annoyance.

Subtle involvement. He could only do so little to influence this dimensional plane. Tiny gestures. That was all he was ever allowed, Ichigo's  _will_ not strong enough to wield him, let alone the others.

The god-hollow laughed. The strand kept on straying out of place.

" _Hmp_ ," grouched the strawberry, scowling at the thing as it continued to disobey him.

"Looks like you need to let it be King."

"Stubborn - _hmp_!"

Hichigo laughed again. This issue will never be put to rest until he gave him an explanation worth taking that tenacious mind of his  _off_ the trivial  _problem_. Thankfully, the power knew just what to say.

"Ya know, it's like Aizen-sama's in a way?" he didn't like the way that name came rolling down his tongue, his mind immediately reeling to a moment when  _something_ of the High God's was pulsing over that said tongue, as he was forced to be the recipient of the  _bastard_ Lord's pleasure.

_Damn not now!_ And Hichigo cleared those nasty thoughts away, like so much gossamer, and so many bones in the closet of his mind. He kept himself from cursing, remembering Old Man Zangetsu who would certainly be pissed hell at him for saying  _fuck_ in front of Ichigo.

The youth's face had already brightened however, attentive, not noticing anything as he always did. Such an obedient child. "It is?"

There. Issue solved just like that. Hichigo wondered why their King loved the High God so much when he did too much to hurt him… _them_. It saddened the Omega, but life had to continue as it should. It was the only way for now.

"Yep," Hichigo replied. "He also has an irony of the single strand of hair fallin' carelessly down his forehead. Ever noticed that?"

* * *

The robe was too fluttery around the sleeves that it made Ichigo look like an ornamental fish, but undeniably just as gorgeous, a mop of striking citrus locks too silken, it was like the late sun had kissed its tresses with the colour. Hichigo waited quietly.

The strawberry was halfway through the threshold of the room when he'd stopped to look around, appearing to search for something which he himself wondered about, only finding his Lords asleep, this time in each other's arms, his Gin-sama-chan managing to snuggle closer to the body next to him.

Still the same serene expression, the same heavenly silence. Ichigo bit his lip. He had forgotten to ask permission, and the god-hollow in him could sense that this was what was troubling him now. With any luck, they won't be going anywhere at all.

"Just don't go somewhere we can't sense you," then it came, a low but clear voice, the youth shocked, Hichigo shocked in the same manner, to hear his Aizen-sama-chan's voice.

The High God opened his golden brown eyes, half-lidded, one hand beckoning Ichigo to come closer, the other pulling the still-sleeping silver near. The latter shifted quietly, snuggling in, inhaling only to exhale gently, drifting to deeper slumber.

"S-Sorry…" the strawberry apologized in a lowered voice, fingering the edges of the generous robes as he did walk to the side of that bed, kneeling to face the High God. The Lord reached his hand, lovingly threading his fingers through those beautiful locks. Ichigo smelled nice, like blossoms and mint and fruit.

"I love you," smiled the High God.

"I love you too," the youth replied.

He felt that hand pull him in for a kiss, stroking at his nape. Ichigo obliged, offering his lips. Yet even before the connection could be made, the High God flicked a switch with his will and - just like that - the god-hollow exchanged places with the youth, surfacing and struggling but freezing when the Lord tightened his grip.

"Let me go you  _bastard_ ," inverted-coloured eyes glared at him. It was still Ichigo's body, but those orbs were not the same. The fierceness there however made him want to smash that face to bits.

"Hichi-chan. How are you?"

"Stop toying with me you ass - _mfn!_ "

The High God moved so fast Hichigo did not even realize what had happened until those determined fingers dug deep into his mouth and grabbed hold of his tongue. The silver was thrown off from where he had snuggled as a result of the sudden flare, but was caught by the tendrils of the Lord's Alpha, and was gently cradled and wrapped, remaining unconscious and unaware as the same power settled him safely on the bed.

"You really bring the  _worst_ in me. How many times have I told  _you_ to  _behave_?" Aizen-sama whispered, drawing a flinching Hichigo close, thrusting his fingers deeper and making the other gag, tears threatening at the corners of his eyes. Hichigo had to support himself against the edge of the bed, forced to bend in, that other hand on his nape still maintaining its deathly grip.

"I don't want to bruise my favourite, so let me say this but once to you…" the Lord reached and licked the corner of those lips, cleaning off any escaping fluid there as the god-hollow sputtered. So obscene. Aizen-sama was becoming aroused just from watching that helplessness, but stopped himself, considering the idea of taking it on the silver later, only to suppress that as well.

"Let me say this but once to you…I'll give you a bit of liberty today  _only_ because Ichigo is in need of company. But anything  _idiotic_  from your behalf and I'll have your ass served on a platter for dinner. Understood?"

The Lord felt the presence of his silver stir behind him. Momentarily he froze, giving Hichigo time to breathe through the constriction, an eye falling closed at the effort.

Aizen-sama recalled he had given Gin his word, but  _that_ does not necessarily mean he cannot make the other bleed so hard, he'd be begging as he'd begged before. He mentally passed the idea to the other as he pulled his hand out.

While Hichigo coughed and gasped, the High God took a minute to once more will his lovely silver back into his embrace, safely ensconcing him under the fold of his arm. His other hand, having stayed where he left it, moved to grip at their strawberry's hair, again pulling  _Hichigo_ in  _Ichigo's_  body closer.

"Please. No more," growled the power, feeling the sting course through. "You know I wouldn't allow  _anything_ to happen to  _my King_!"

"Good boy," the same cruel hand released and gently eased the tension he'd caused, rubbing on that nape gently with his fingertips and actually making the other respond with an involuntary shudder. "Now kiss me. Ichigo was about to do so wasn't he?"

There was a great deal of helpless anger in those eyes, his black sclera riddled with doubt and shame. The God knew how powers always felt so proud of themselves, and to be reduced to mere slaves wasn't something they appreciated.

"Well?"

"Yes,  _my Lord_ ," and Hichigo sucked his resistance in, obediently leaning so that he could accept the gesture, tasting the bitterness of guilt for having been rendered useless as their lips connected, for not being able to protect their King when he first came here.

Aizen-sama let the fact sink in, his tongue groping around and melding with that of the other body before he decided that Hichigo has had enough, snapping his fingers so that the god-hollow receded and only his strawberry remained…

"Hmm, Aizen-sama-chan…?" Ichigo fell to wondering when the other ended their kiss.

"Yes my sweet one?"

The youth felt as if something had happened, but since he couldn't figure what it was, he simply shrugged it off, the notion burying itself back to the deeper recesses of his forgetfulness, "Nothing."

The High God merely smiled, knowing that somewhere inside this lovely youth, Hichigo had cursed, but not letting the strawberry hear an inkling of it.

* * *

It looked like a quick change of the season. The island appeared a little less dramatic under the bright of day, but beautiful, nonetheless, the wonder of trees and flowers particular only to this side of the Citadel a joy to behold. Such tall willows and evergreens, poppy flowers and lilacs. There were those gigantic orchids making for themselves a canopy above the trees, and hanging plants, their little coloured blossoms powdering the vines of green and shades of it. The cherry trees have been upstaged however, but a few in bloom and fewer visible outside of the gardens of the house.

Ichigo had been enjoying himself, taking the long way around that they had found winding around from the palace, hopping over stone after stone before removing his ruby slippers altogether and dancing on the banks of the river - a stain of white and white - there, a barefoot god lifting the hem of his robes so as to not get his favourite costume wet.

_He's a child_ , Hichigo thought to himself, a silent, watching image on the surface of rippling water, thinking how his King had become less pragmatic and more compliant lately, falling even more and more enamoured with both the older Gods. Could there ever be a way to break this infatuation? Or was it that Ichigo-sama had indeed fallen so  _deeply in love_ that even if he became  _' well '_ he'd stay wanting the two?

Hichigo hugged himself.

From where he was trapped within Ichigo's psyche, he felt chills running up his spine, remembering how Aizen-sama had kissed him earlier. The utter possessiveness in that touch was frightening, even for one such as himself, it was an epitome of genuine evil. But evil you can come to crave for. The sheer dominance whenever the god twined their lips, or when he took him to the very depths of forbidden ecstasy was a drug in itself.

How many times was it that he had been broken in and actually thought, in his very heart of hearts, how he wanted more?

This was dangerous. Hichigo felt strange thinking of Aizen-sama this way. He honestly could not be falling prey to the High God's charms now, could he?

Then there was still _that silver_. He was oddly different. You rarely see his eyes, but when you do, they stare back at you with such gaiety, such a thrilling cold blue it melts onto your soul. Ichigo loved looking into those eyes, often getting mesmerized, seduced, the shade altering to ruby red or gem yellow depending on the God Spear's mood. So was Hichigo, admittedly, when he happened to chance upon Gin-sama during those intimate moments when he and their King were together.

But hadn't the other been so cruel before? He had the same cruelty now, but somehow, somehow, the god-hollow and the other powers had found his edacity to be rather  _tolerable_ compared to that of Aizen-sama's, the way he could make love to Ichigo gently,  _truly gently_ on most instances. If not for the High God influencing him to change the playing strategy and introduce some form of abuse, that is.

"Damn," Hichigo mumbled the word, having noticed he'd drifted far enough.

"Ooh! Oooohhhhhhhh -it's the big one!" and his King was now entirely excited, the leviathan they had seen early last night having surfaced again, diving with its whale-like song into the Pure Sea. The god-hollow sighed in exasperation, immediately shaking his head, a garnering cause for concern from the strawberry enough that the other peered down to the water so he may see the Omega better.

"You okay Hichi-chan?"  _Really_  a child…Hichigo sighed. "Can we meander somewhere else King?" but ended up asking, looking like water himself, as white as this smaller river made by the Pure Sea.

Ichigo cocked his head to one side before shrugging, "Ooookay!" giving the power one of his best smiles.

Down the anfractuous paths they next walked, picking through various root-ridden trails until at last they came to a clearing where a mickle stone walk started, bordered by higher cliffs one side but itself an overhanging to a steeper fall on the other. Beyond that, the sound of something swirling like a whirlpool was obvious yet faint.

"Where are we?" asked Hichigo to which Ichigo merely shrugged again and promptly ran off. "Hey wait! King!"

"I hear water!"

The strawberry was a vision of rich velvet robes, drifting past the flora, some carved, barren stone arches and dilapidated marble work. It seemed no one has been on this path in a while, enough that the place was exuding this eeriness that made Hichigo's hair bristle despite  _just_  seeing as an observer what Ichigo was seeing through the looking glass of the other's conscious-subconscious  _divide_.

A large spider was spinning its web between a toppled post and lintel a short distance off…the remains of a forgotten gazebo perhaps?

"Hey King, wait a sec will ya!? Don't you get the feeling something's wrong?"

Ichigo just frowned at the notion, seeing the reflection of his Omega laying a hand on his shoulder when he did stop near the small pool of a broken fountain. "No," the strawberry finally said.

"But King-!"

Turning a deaf ear, Ichigo ran off again, enthusiasm and energy completely boundless as he moved forward, engulfed by a thick whirling wall of fog already creeping through this part of the island so early. He had vanished from sight, an adventurer on a whim today, always the uncontrollable explorer when neither Gin nor Aizen was around.

Hichigo could do nothing but shake his head, gritting his teeth in damned annoyance, but dashing from one reflective pool or shining stream to another, dragging chains and shackles through their special dimension, a chase which served as the only way for him to physically follow through to his King.

Unbeknownst to them both, the god-hollow's instinct was correct with its warning. Something diabolical was indeed brewing in the shadows, as beings lurked just beyond the periphery of their vision and notice, watching as the strawberry all but hastened through the mist, an elaborate sight of bloody red fineries dashing with such gifted speed through a bend just below.

"Aizen-sama can never be powerful enough without being part of the Trinity…was this your plan all along?" asked  _his_ accomplice, that slender form almost effeminate under the shroud of his hooded robes. "You must bear such hate for Ichigo-chan, neh?"

"I don't," answered  _he_ , honest as he admitted. "But we must take him down if we are to have any guarantees at success."

The three continued to eye the youngest god as he ran through and under some latticework decorating the path, ducking toppled trees easy, leaping over boulders. Based on the direction he was taking, he would pretty soon reach the very inside and centre of the island where the Gates stood, and where the plateau existed, a platform erected over the swirling vortex of all dimensions and literally the end of the Soul Cycle…the perfect place.

_That_ was where  _they_ wanted him to be, the results of all the coaxing spells they'd cast to lure the unsuspecting youth out, trusting the weak magick to do little to affect the other two, but to do just the trick for Ichigo-sama...

"You know what they say about Griffins?" the traitor quizzed his comrades who all but shook their heads, "No. What?"

He smiled, "Tear its wings…

"And it will be  _easier_ to sever its head."


	22. Ika-trenta (30th Minute)

**_Yur_ ** _**i** : *fever gone down a couple of levels but damn still too high* Before I push Ichigo off a cliff, here's an exploration on the friendship of my two Zeroes..._

* * *

...30 minutes into the third hour...

Tea was served in the garden, lazy daisies of every possible shade bending in the breeze. The Zeros had started over their first fresh pot, lemon and milk, Grimmjow waiting as Ulquiorra was still having his servants run around, fixing this and that thing in the style befitting a definite Master of the House.

"Please tell me  _Hime_  didn't make this," the blue-haired Zero asked looking at the spread of biscuits, pastries and other edibles on the table, when, finally, the other had taken a seat, sliding soundlessly in without even pulling the chair out.

"She didn't," replied the sullen of them, to which Grimmjow finally breathed a sigh of relief.

"She's my best friend and all but, honestly, she should take lessons from Lady Halibel…that woman's a  _killer_ gourmet. I mean it."

Ulquiorra's attention fell rather to the lavender-scented brew. He lifted the cup and took a whiff at the lovely aroma, enjoying the fact that this was one of his favourite scents, before returning to their conversation, "She does…" he admitted, before smiling in the littlest sense. "But for some reason, she always ends up messing the recipe."

Only the both of them could laugh about Lady Orihime's shortcomings in the kitchen, concurring that she was more suited at swinging her  _Armas_ than a cooking knife. But then let it be known that her determination was admirable. Besides being a good wife, her other life mission was to strive to better herself at making something  _edible_ for her husband, and of course, her blue-haired best friend.

"She's always like that. But it's all good. It's not like she'll end up  _poisoning you_  or something, right  _Quio_?" the Blue Zero winked at him. "As much as I'd like you to suffer, hehe-" and he gave him a toast.

Their conversations were always like this: part-sarcasm, part-honesty. " _Tch_ ," and Ulquiorra dismissed his fellow Zero's snickering. He opted to change the topic into something he was more concerned about, "By the way Lord Grimmjow, how are your preparations for Rozen?"

The blue-haired _Arcana_ seemed to have sobered at the question, sighing as he touched the cup to his lips though not drinking.

"Apparently  _not_ as great," his eyes took on this seriousness. "My  _Armas_ isn't as up to the task as I expect it to be. I don't have qualms with fighting with my hands alone. It's just…" he pondered if he should say it to his counterpart and decided he must. "I'm more on wondering why the repairs had been so extensive this time. I'm not confident I can still wield  _Pantera_ by the time we head out to the Realm."

With that, Grimmjow appeared a little defeated. Ulquiorra grimaced, falling to looking at his blue-haired friend, thinking that this was one of those rare moments when the other was ever down, ever since they came here. When the King of Beasts noticed that, he remarked, "What's wrong with you? You're staring."

"It's odd hearing that from you," replied the other Zero.

"Wha-?"

"I never know you to sulk."

Grimmjow stopped at that then after a breathless pause, "You mean I can't sulk every now and then? I so do brood,  _Quio_. Not as frequent as you," mumbles, "that's typically who you are" adds "but I do become depressed from time to time," he frowned.

When he was confronted, the other had a tendency to explain... _a lot_. The Black Zero chuckled.

"Remember the good old days?"

It was Grimmjow's turn to laugh, "Yeah. A  _Vasto Lorde_  hitting on my best friend, how can I forget?"

"Idiot. I meant the quarrels we used to have."

"Yeah, yeah," the reminiscing appeared to have worked at lightening Grimmjow's mood. "Fun memories eh? Never thought I'd  _Hollowfied_ because you were being so  _pushy_."

"I wasn't being  _pushy_ ," it was the other's turn to frown. "You were just in the way."

The Greater _Arcana_ 's two Zeroes were known for having a history that drew so far back, to days when they were still the opposition of each other, the fiends of each other, a Hollow and a Human who eventually battled to the death because the former threatened the latter's only friend. But that was the past.

Aizen-sama came one day. Ulquiorra in the end got what he wanted and was married to the only  _woman_ he had ever grown a heart for, at the same time earning a new comrade in the form of Grimmjow when they were both selected for the highest honour in the _Arcana_ Legion. They became friends here in the Citadel, the former-hollow since then appreciating the fact that the other was much more  _bearable_ as an ally than as an enemy.

Grimmjow was likewise recalling  _those days_  with similar nostalgia, "Didn't actually have the power to stop you. So I was surprised that we became equals here."

Ulquiorra scolded him for the thought, "But we have been equals since then. You could keep up with me better than my own kind could…"

To his surprise, the Blue Zero narrowed his eyes and grinned, "Up for flattering today aren't you?" and he laughed again.

"Shut the  _fuck_ up," one of those instances when the other cursed, and a cup went flying after the words.

It was expected and Grimmjow avoided the projectile, parrying, the servants sweeping in immediately to take care of the mess on the gazebo's marble where the thing had shattered.

A fresh set was bought in right away to replace the broken china, the King of Beasts recalling how tea here in the Cifers' Palace was similar to being in the Mad Hatter's Tea Party. Last time Ulquiorra threw all the plates at him.

"Don't be so touchy ya _old bat_ ," the King of Beasts straightened himself and returned to his own cup, adding more milk to his share like he usually did, more tea. "Come on, admit it! You've come a long way from being a heartless bastard who thought humans were  _trash_."

"Oh yeah? How come?" the Black Zero challenged.

"Well...I mean, look at you now: your wife was once-human, the  _Lord_ you now serve, Ichi-chan, was once-human and your  _best friend_ is once-human too!

"How ironic is that?"

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed, "Who said you're my  _best friend_?" but he secretly smiled at the sentiment. Best friend. He's never had one of those near once in his old lifetime. Not before anyway.

"I appointed myself," the Blue Zero declared with a theatrical swish of his hand. "No one else would after all," and winked.

"Idiot."

But Grimmjow only laughed. Of course the other would not admit to it, but considering the countless wars and battles they've gone through, add some near-death experiences and fatal scrapes, they were a contradicting yet powerful combination. Polar opposites but a full complement of each other. Their relationship now was more on jests and not-meant commentaries, pleasing that they could now laugh so easily at how serious they've once been, dealing with one another as foes back in the Human World.

"You'll do well in Rozen. When have you not?"

"Yeah," at last, the Blue Zero agreed. "I'll just have to see  _Bente Dos_  today and have my sword checked a last time."

Everyone in the _Arcana_ had many reasons for apprehension when it came to the discussion of the Rozen and its eventual destruction. Seven hundred years ago, it was the only dimension in the Universe to have ever rebelled against the policies of the Gods, waging War with the Citadel with the intention to topple the hierarchy.

Of course their first attempts to infiltrate the Holy Centre had become total failures, but it didn't mean they had given up so easily. Add that to the fact that Aizen-sama was still  _incomplete_ , having only known his War God but three human years, enough time for the rogue dimension to bloom into a total opposing force.

"The Rozen is home to many powerful beings," Ulquiorra rested his chin on the back of his hand, resting an elbow on the table. "Some on the level of the Greater _Arcana_ class, I figure."

"They'll need all that we got then."

"We have no choice. We must learn to contend with our weaknesses. Our Gods are powerful, but without  _wholeness_ …" he let the sentence trail off, knowing his friend knew what he meant.

"I thought getting married to Ichigo-sama ensured the full blessing of the Universe for Lord Aizen. Guess that was wrong to assume?"

Somehow, the two _Arcanas_ found themselves not very hungry, weighing their options for the upcoming  _Errand_ and what it would mean to fail. Everyone had been feeling on edge about Rozen lately.

"The marriage was forced. They did it for formality but the union was half-baked to say, Ichigo-sama being unwilling and unconscious of the act; technically, it's not binding. Not  _yet_ anyway."

Grimmjow had by now halved the content of his cup and settled it down, leaning in to clarify a few things from the Black Zero.

"So if they re-married once Ichigo-sama is back to normal, the Trinity will be whole? Does that go the same way with Aizen-sama's powers?"

In hindsight, he did not really comprehend much of the situation to begin with. The _Arcana_ , be they Greater or Lesser, was restricted to their wars and weaponry. To sever the Strings and convey destruction was their  _superior_ purpose. Only Gods addressed and manipulated the Universe and understood its will as it understood theirs.

"Who knows?" Ulquiorra shrugged. He looked out to the gardens, the wind making everything dance.

There was something Grimmjow wanted to know...

"Say, between you and me, you think Ichi-chan will even consider staying when he becomes  _normal_ again?"

Ulquiorra stared at the other: "You're one to gossip."

Grimmjow only chuckled at that, "But aren't you also  _intrigued_?" Everyone knew the story of the strawberry's coming here. He went through  _Hell_ when they dragged him into the Citadel.

"No."

"Oh come on!" the blue-haired Zero rolled his eyes, picking through some odd bat-shaped cookies that reminded him of Ulquiorra. Suspicious.

"Fine. Let's not talk of that then," sighed the King of Beasts, helping himself to one of the biscuits and finding them to be delicious. "God's coming with us to Rozen right?"

Ulquiorra sipped at his tea ever slowly. "Yes."

"Wow. Talk about pressure! But I'd love to see Aizen-sama in battle mode...I mean, it's been awhile since the  _last_ time we've seen him wield  _Suigetsu-sama_."

He referred to the High God's Alpha-Omega blade. There was silence. The Black Zero fell to staring at his friend again like he's used to so often. The other _Arcana_ growled, a faint blush colouring his face, "Ei quit that, it's unnerving!"

This was one of the habits Ulquiorra had that got him all  _disturbed_ for some reason, the latter becoming like a lifeless statue when he indulged himself in this mannerism of his. It was better to keep him talking if you can, otherwise, you'd end up with a frozen corpse. Figuratively.

The green-eyed Arcana finally said, "I got your invitation." By that he meant the invitation to Grimmjow's wedding scheduled a few weeks from now. How long has it already been? The union was postponed to give way to other matters of the Kingdom, General Kaname being the God Shield and all. "The union finally?"

The King of Beasts did blush heavily at the statement this time, the awkwardness compelling him to scratch his head. Such fascinating blue hair.

"Sheesh. Everyone's making a fuss over it.  _Yylfordt_ was even teasing me about that yesterday. The asshole."

It was Ulquiorra who smirked this time.

"It's  _your_ wedding...it's natural."

Grimmjow sighed. "Yeah. The thought actually makes me feel even more  _nervous_ than going to Rozen." With that, he muttered something to the effect of  _I guess it's 'cold feet' or something_.

The Black Zero just had to take the opportunity to make a joke out of that remark; eyes alight with common mischief, "Nervous of the Wedding day...or of the _Wedding_   _night_?"

And he did allow himself an uncharacteristic burst of laughter watching Grimmjow flush a full red - "Damn you!" - flinging his cup accompanied by the saucer and a knife.

* * *

**_Yuri: *woozy*_ **


	23. Ikatatlo (The 3rd Hour)

_...45 minutes into the third hour..._

"Not so fast! Hey King!"

Hichigo could only keep up with the god as much as his constrictions allowed him, and in the space between where he was and where the other is, the only physical connection he could have with the latter was those reflective surfaces. As long as there was one nearby, he could exert a bit of sway to help and direct Ichigo.

But damn if  _this_  wasn't annoying, how the youth could be so unruly when left on his own, and it pissed the god-hollow how his King didn't even have the slightest idea of the difficulties, how utterly hard it was to pursue after him, finding less and less places to appear. The power didn't want to  _just_  be a  _voice_  in the back of his King's head today: he wanted to be able to see him, reach him...especially since there loomed behind his own head a warning he just couldn't shake the notion of since earlier.

"Whow…!"

They'd reached a plateau at the end of the bend, where the mist thinned but slightly, revealing an astounding location...this structure protruding from the cliffs, but dangerous with its noisy and rather restless whirlpool below. And further overhead there stood two massive doors that appeared the contradiction of each other as easily as the Life Rivers that still flowed through here.

They had no idea these were the Doors to Heaven and Hell, portals that were very much like everything in the Citadel: Light and Dark, Good and Evil, Cruelty and Kindness - one distinguishable from the other.

It was also a place heavy with souls and spiritual energy, enough that it drowned even the presence of them both, the god and the god-hollow, the latter figuring that  _this_  was somewhere the very centre of the island now perhaps. He could tell although this was the first time he had been here.

Hichigo eyed the immense doorways, after reaching the place shortly after his King, appearing as a reflection on a nearby pool, upright within its small waterfall. Ornate and very decorated, those gates, each with arches where archaic letters were inscribed, the symbols reaching up to the cloudy heavens. The passages were slightly ajar, welcoming a stream of souls both swimming below and floating above. Trees as old as they are enormous. Forests thick to the canopies. It was a secluded area, mysterious and yet to be understood.

But where was his King?

Hichigo realized that as he was pondering,  _Ichigo_ had begun spinning on his toes, blithely and blindly dancing on his feet, before doing the one thing that got the god-hollow rushing immediately in: the strawberry looked excitedly over the plummeting edge to the body of water below, where both the Pure and Dark Seas mixed, the souls within them and the Threads of Fate that connected each orb (be they black or white) churning, appearing to be flushed down to somewhere unknown.

The young god couldn't help but feel woozy suddenly, leaning as if he was being drawn in and almost falling over... "Damn shit, King! Not too close!" if not for the other's prompt pulling, automatically snatching the youth by an arm, harshly dragging him back to safety.

Hichigo had flared suddenly, scolding and, this time, not stopping himself from cursing and raising his voice in an abrupt explosion of annoyance and worry and anger. They were two reflections, distorting when a leaf fell to ripple the water. The strawberry stepped back, away from the edge but away from the other, in shock and instant apprehension.

His  _Hichi-chan_ had screamed, and how the god-hollow glared harshly as he looked back at him through the mirror of the fall.

Since becoming  _like this_ , it had been increasingly difficult to  _watch over_ such a  _child_. But then in defeat Hichigo sighed to himself, feeling like a complete asshole when he saw how his impulsive change had made the other cringe, an expression close to tears on Ichigo's face, causing the god-hollow to once more quickly draw on his long-suffering. He totally forgot sometimes how fragile the other's mentality could be.

"Tch, Sorry," and the power was quick to apologize, lowering his voice, making it gentler, urging the other to calm down while giving himself a mental slap for the stupidity. "Please don't cry, King. Didn't mean it okay?"

Ichigo sniffled, "I'm sorry…" blinking teary eyes and rubbing his sleeve-wrapped backhand there to get rid of the mist that has blurred his sight.

Of course it had to be that Aizen had left such an ingrained fear in their King that even the slightest reprove could smash his mental state to bits and pieces. Poor, poor Ichigo-sama. No one seemed to know what to do any more. Worst, no one really seemed to care except  _them_ really...

_Old man Zangetsu's better at this than I am_ , the god-hollow thought, honestly wishing he could trade places with the Alpha, but that bastard High God locked up the other tighter than any one of them. While he  _leashed_ Hichigo a bit loosely that way it was easier to torment the god-hollow every time. The bully.

"Sorry Hichi-chan," Ichigo had doubled his own apologies, to which the power scratched his head. This would be a long argument if he wouldn't put a stop to it.

"Just be careful," said the god-hollow. "It's not pleasant watching over you by myself especially when I'm-"

He was going to say something akin to the term  _subdued_ , but the spell Aizen-sama cast on him, as an instant reaction, choked all the words out. It was apparently on the list of the things he  _shouldn't_   _tell_ the strawberry as part of the  _rules_ the High God had imposed.

Instantly, the hollow shrieked.

"Hichi-chan?" Ichigo's face was one of immediate concern, forgetting the earlier occurrence.

The god-hollow covered his mouth, the sudden surge of pain he felt down his throat infuriating, making him curse like crazy though only mentally, as his tongue seemed to have curled back upon itself. He turned his back, struggling to minimize the wheezing, giving forth a short though agonizing cough which caused him to balk but he concealed that as well.

"I'm...I'm fine," he replied with great effort. No, actually, he wasn't. It stung like a bitch.  _Damn you bastard God!_

Hichigo remembered the day the Lord came swooping down onto the Human World, his choice _Arcana_ in tow, the intention to abduct and destroy as malignant as a pestilence about to devour humanity. And destroy they did. For wasn't it the High God who ordered the  _execution_  of everyone Ichigo cared for?

_"Let me give you, my dearest strawberry, a reason_ **not** _to stay..."_

And the massacre ensued, the Lord's powerful blade crashing down. Screams. Death in a flash step. The younger members of the Kurosaki household falling to the floor in a pool of blood; the very same that  _Kyouka Suigetsu_ was bathe in, trickling to the very tip of the sword.

Ichigo fought with all his might, but his mind was, without a doubt, clouded, his judgements unclear that he couldn't think straight any more, overtaken by grief, pain...his loved ones dying before his eyes...

He failed. As Hichigo and the other powers failed to protect him...

_"I will be_ your  _world from now on Ichigo. You will breathe as I want you to,"_ the God's declaration, staring down the broken youth, who resisted still despite having no more reasons to live for. Gin-sama stood quietly in the background, eyes unseen, expression unreadable.

_"You better kill me now...because when I get out of these chains..."_ the rage was raw and heavy in those brown eyes as Ichigo swore with his wretched heart and soul that oath, drawing more blood from the wounds where his restraints had abraded.  _"I will_ kill  _you!"_

But Aizen-sama just smiled, resolute...

_"Damn it King. If you could only remember..."_

But then the influence on him was too great wasn't it? Worst, he has fallen in love with that beast of a Lord in the process that despite their loathing, the god-hollow could not bear to see his King unhappy. Of course he wasn't heartless...

"Hichi-chan?"

Finally getting over the sudden pitch produced by the spell and getting a hold of himself, the god-hollow turned back to the youth. Ichigo appeared to want to ask something but Hichigo beat him to it, the power reaching a hand, the motion reflected on the surface of water, his palm gently easing down his King's cheek. Ichigo just cocked a head at that.

"Anything wrong Hichi-chan?"

The day may come that this teen-child will remember. The day  _will_ come that he will no longer forget. And when that time comes, when that precious time dawns upon them all...

_Whatever you decide King, I will follow._

Hichigo smiled. His usual dark smile.

"Let's go back, okay?"

* * *

_...50 minutes into the third hour..._

Barragan was a swishing mass of dark robes, half-hurrying down another way through the Black side of the island's centre, past trees and engulfing thickets, bushes and stooping branches.

He had lost sight of  _them._

The Sentient wasn't entirely certain now where the three rogues had gone off to but was determined to find them, that undeniable gut-feeling itching just beneath his ancient skin. Something was about to go down, and worst, he had felt Ichigo-sama's unchecked power blaring a while ago, ecstatic, erratic, despite the area's drowning aura, before it dissipated softly, somewhere towards the direction of the plateau where everything else was overshadowed by the power of the Sacred Maelstrom.

Of course this worried Barragan. He knew  _all_ the facts after all,  _better_  than anyone and the young god being  _not_   _where_  he's  _supposed_  to be and moving by himself sans the other gods was worth every ounce of concern.

...and although the ancient one was yet to realize what  _those three_ were hatching, having them loose on the island without prior purpose nor explanation was a threat in itself...

* * *

_...53 minutes into the third hour..._

Gin stirred before his eyes slowly opened, having awakened from a dream, drifting as if lost before realizing he had been slumbering in Aizen's arms.

"You okay?"

The High God had likewise awakened, golden eyes looking at his silver. Gin was supposed to say that he's had a dream about Ichigo, but he's totally forgotten what the events in it were that he didn't know if it was worth the mention.

"I'm fine..." and he snuggled back into that loving embrace, the Lord kissing his hair and burying his face in the mass of silken mane. His God Spear. His beloved.

"Skin soft again..." Gin smiled when he noticed that Aizen had begun moving lower with his lips. "The scars are all gone now."

The Lord merely hummed in agreement, sucking at a nook he found behind the other's ear. The silver laughed.

"You're needy so early."

To his surprise, the Lord rolled them on the bed. "I can get  _very_ excited when I'm with you," Aizen-sama grinned, pushing himself up on either side of the God Spear.

He looked so gorgeous with his tousled hair and carefree expression. Gin couldn't help but reach his hand and run his fingers through those locks.

"You love me don't you, Sousuke?"

"With all of me," Aizen answered.

Gin smiled. "Say...the atmosphere is kinda heavy."

Heavy with lust or something else? The High God dismissed that and descended, grazing his silver's neck with a festoon of kisses, lips and teeth scraping, sending chills down the other's back.

"Never mind that...it's just the island."

"You..." Gin's fingers ran through his Lord's hair again, the little grinding motions the other was doing making it a bit hard to focus. "Ahh-haah...Ichigo-?"

"He's around," Aizen-sama laughed from where he had buried his face, running just the tip of his nose on the surface accompanied by his warm breath and equal heat. "For now...concentrate on me will you?"

* * *

_...56 minutes into the third hour..._

Ichigo stopped. The fog was growing around them as they moved towards where they had come from, a thickness suddenly beginning to envelope the area. This was most bizarre. Because it was clearer a while ago. Hichigo couldn't even see where he was.

"King?" through the looking glass of the divide, the god-hollow called out.

"I can't see," Ichigo pouted before biting his lower lip, brows knitting as he swirled about in his robes, trying to make something out of the miasma, in search of the way by which he could go back. "I don't even know where I am."

"Stay put then," the power advised. "Maybe this cloud will just pass an' we can go back to the palace?"

"Leaving so soon Ichi-sama?"

Hichigo suddenly scowled as the strawberry jumped, almost, slowly turning towards the direction where the voice had come from.

"Who..."

The mist seemed to have divided, parting to either side and revealing a presence both the god and the god-hollow inside him had not noticed before. There stood a stranger, clad in the colour of the legion, nothing but the lower part of his face and a shock of incredibly long blond hair showing from under his hood.

"Hello Ichi-sama," the greeting ensued, a voice as pleasantly-sounding but held that particular taint to it that got Hichigo quickly uneasy. Not to mention this persona had his hands on his  _Armas_ , a slight caress to it as his fingers touched the handle of the sword.

The god-hollow didn't like the way the stranger smiled, the way he raised his head and spied with those rose eyes glowing with a light that usually did not mean well, from under the hood of his official robe...the robe of the _Arcana_.

Hichigo tried to remember. He somehow recalled meeting this one somewhere...but was entirely uncertain as to where.

"King..."

Ichigo was first to recollect however.

"Y...Yylfordt?"

* * *

_...58 minutes into the third hour..._

When the General had arrived to Cifer Palace to meet up with his fiancé, the two Zeroes were bickering as usual, nonsensical and comical annotations thrown at each other with much enthusiasm they had failed to notice him entering. With a sigh, Kaname reached a gentle hand and pulled Grimmjow towards him, touching their foreheads together so that the arguments were immediately quelled, "Hey, break it up..." which served as much as an order as it was a request for the _Arcana_ to look at him.

The Blue Zero blushed before he could stop himself, heart skipping a beat, as his Black counterpart quirked a brow up. Then Ulquiorra simply smiled knowingly, watching as the other's sky-coloured eyes met the gold of his beloved's, scowling rather cutely. "You..." was all the King of Beasts said as he immediately quieted, turning away in embarrassment as the God Shield snaked an arm around his waist.

"Good boy," the General smiled. "I was wondering where you'd scampered off to."

"Scampered? What do you think of me? A cat?"

"Say ' _meow_ ' and you might as well be," Kaname jested this time causing Ulquiorra to break into chuckles.

"Bats are supposed to be asleep in the mornings! Go hibernate in your cave or something!" Grimmjow hissed at the other before the General turned him back by the chin to face him again and kissed, deeply.

The colour rose to the Blue _Arcana_ 's cheeks, even more embarrassed. Such a virginal reaction...

" _Tch_ \- you..." again, he was at a loss for words, shying away especially when the god had fallen to looking closely at him.

Ulquiorra snickered again at that, supposedly trying to help himself but not really up to much of an effort...

* * *

_...58 minutes into the third hour..._

"Y...Yylfordt Granz?"

Ichigo took a step back unconsciously as the _Arcana_ slowly slipped his hood down to reveal his face, moving closer in the same way, eyes narrowing in a predatory manner. The mist had moved again, hiding them from view, thick enough that Hichigo was lost, the connection cut abruptly, nothing but darkness on the divide as the god-hollow slammed his shackled fists on the barrier.

_"King!"_

"It's an honour for you to have remembered me  _prince_. Of all people," said the  _Nwebe Arcana_ , stopping suddenly.

Ichigo felt his feet, belatedly realizing that he was again standing on the edge of the plateau, casting a nervous glance back over his shoulder to the whirlpool below. The strawberry swallowed.

"I was just...trying to get back to the Imperial House," he explained, a confused expression on his face. And fear. Yylfordt just continued to smile.

"Were you now?"

Hichigo hissed from where he was, "Damn shit. This doesn't feel right! King!" and he tried to look through for other places to re-establish his physical presence. For some reason, even calling out was of no use, the power's voice but becoming a tiny bell ringing behind the young god's ears, the mist continuing to obscure any form of link.

He couldn't see where his King was, but he could feel his anxiety mounting which could mean that  _bastard_ was somehow aggravating the other.

_"King!"_  he called out again.

The _Arcana_ watched as the god cringed as if something hurt somewhere the back of his head, to which the  _Nwebe_  all but narrowed his eyes, quite aware of what was happening. Yylfordt knew that Ichigo-as all gods-can speak to his powers, but he was also aware that there was a limitation to that, that unlike Aizen-sama or Gin-sama, the youth could not call his Alphas and Omegas into physical forms.

_"King!"_

And if the spiritual pressure was as dense as it was now, even a conscience-like connection would not be possible. In other words, the youth was vulnerable. Without the presence of both older gods, his powers isolated, he was an easy prey...

"Must hurt a lot neh?" asked the  _Nwebe_ , moving again and raising his hand to bestow a loving caress on that cheek. It stunned the young god, brown eyes immediately snapping open and looking again with such confusion at the other.

Yylfordt bent in this time, taking the opportunity and kissing the place where his palm landed, whispering afterwards, "Mah. You're lovely. And those eyes..."

He pushed it further, this time, taking Ichigo's hand and placing it on his own face, pulling the youth closer to continue crooning like a lover into his hearing, "But they look even more beautiful when they  _had_  that  _fierceness_. Like when you first came here and was struggling, fighting everyone. Of course  _you don't remember_. How could you when  _he_ has made  _you_ forget?"

The strawberry still did not understand, and could only gape at the words. The _Arcana_ let him go.

"You should stay a few more minutes,  _prince_ ," Yylfordt walked off some short distance, leaving the youth standing there, still stunned, still just a short distance from harm. The expressions were clear on his face and for a moment, the other felt a deep sense of attraction. Truly a beauty. Too bad he had to  _die_  today...

"Stay? Why?" Ichigo asked.

Why indeed? The  _Nwebe_ 's smile became a full-knowing grin as he drew his blade out, unsheathing his  _Armas_ with one graceful sweep. "You see, something  _magical_ happens  _here_ during  _this time_  of the day..." his rose eyes fell over on Ichigo-sama. "You might want to stick around to witness it."

* * *

_...6 seconds to the third hour..._

Hichigo felt it before his King did, the island moving of its own accord as it began, the centre of the location churning in on seeming overdrive the souls for their birth and rebirth, the Doors beyond creaking, opening wider and pulling in seven times the number of orbs than what it usually took. The Sacred Maelstrom roared over, stirring like a witch's cauldron out of control, bubbling and gurgling, sucking in its fill of the Rivers as they streamed faster and faster in, waters turning into one smooth mixture of black and white, crowded with souls and overflowing with mingled Threads.

Yylfordt counted down: "Three...two...one..." Before a sudden burst of spiritual energy erupted from the space, the surroundings getting saturated with it enough that the earth beneath shook and trembled, Ichigo nearly losing his footing if not for instinctively balancing against the instability of the ground beneath him.

Somehow he knew what was to happen, and looked at the Arcana with frightened eyes as the other poised, "Time's up... _prince_..."

The mist suddenly cleared.

Hichigo surfaced into shock, seeing through the divide  _that_  bastard _Arcana_ with his blade unleashed - against Ichigo! "-King!"

Time slowed to a halt, the god-hollow struggling in his bonds, cursing the day he had been endowed them...before Yylfordt blasted his Omega full force!

"Damn it!

"Ichigo!"

...a massive explosion...

The projectile trained to only one target and connected effortlessly with him, the large circle of the concentrated blast exploding as Ichigo was hit head on, the impact creating a crater where it likewise connected with the plateau...

The _Arcana_ laughed.

This was the perfect place to commit a crime, the perfect place to  _kill_ , because however you raised your power here would be untraced and unfelt by the rest of the Citadel, even the gods, the natural function of the hallowed ground able to drown even the most powerful of presences. What's more was the area repaired itself, the whirlpool's violence sometimes too excessive that everything around the area just had to cope with its hostile storms. Thus the  _Nwebe's_ sins would be covered; thankful that he had learned from the Archivists all there was about this place before they had planned to stage this attempt.

But it would not be as easy as he thought.

"Well aren't you...a nuisance?"

Yylfordt had not expected to hear a voice break through the dust and debris as he was about to leave, already sheathing his blade. He poised again, suspicious, waiting until the wreckage settled, the detritus falling in a shower of broken particles. He wasn't at all surprise to see that the strawberry was still standing, but badly hurt and bleeding, blood adding a second shade of red to his burnt robes. He had his arms crossed, covering his face, although apparently the blast had reached him deep as those hands and parts were raw, a small slip of blood likewise running down the corner of his lips.

"I won't forgive you...for picking on  _my King_  like this, and in his condition..."

The strawberry's breath was laboured, those words coming out from his mouth in a vat of acid. But the voice was different, as he spoke. And as those eyes looked up to meet the _Arcana_ 's, it was not the unknowing innocence of the half-god.

"You're not  _Ichigo_  are you?"

"No."

Hichigo's sheer force of will had shocked even himself. In the way he so wanted to protect their King, he had somehow managed to break free temporarily of his binds and posses the god's body, adding upon it a protective cover that weathered the _Arcana_ 's Omega with his own. But damned if he was not badly injured; Ichigo's body only able to sustain so much as it is. Plus the fact that the god-hollow could not bring out his own arsenal.

_At this rate, we'll be dead!_  Hichigo thought, picking through his options and figuring that he needed to take this body away from this place and from their enemy. He'd need to get to the other gods, finding that the location had also messed around with the psychic connection his King shared with both Gin and Aizen.

He will have to flee. He will have to secure Ichigo at all costs; if he can manage to warn Aizen-sama, he should! But this Yylfordt guy was no fool to get around of that easily.

The _Arcana_ could read the slight hesitation, that well-hidden sense of worry in the being that now controlled the young god's form. He knew, despite being overwhelmed by the sudden presence of the latter, that  _he_  still had no chance. The  _Nwebe_  smiled. He realized that this being was protecting the strawberry in vain effort...

_His power is contained!_

Hichigo moved!

As the _Arcana_ was pondering to himself, the power took the split second to take action, aiming to outrun the fiend, when a blast almost struck him and knocked him off.

The god-hollow dodged, only to be met by another attack from the opposite end, this time hitting him with a strength that felt like a thousand knives! He fall back, landing on the same spot where he sought to escape from, a second wave of wounds ripping through the flesh of the body he inhabited.

_Fuck!_  Hichigo staggered, feeling something trickle down his arms and hurt, realizing that he had been damaged rather badly by the second blow.

This body could heal, but it didn't have the speed. Ironic that Aizen-sama had not thought about this: that Ichigo could actually get in trouble.

"Ceros... _you shitty asshole_!" Hichigo hissed at the _Arcana_. Those were quite powerful, worse, they hurt like Hell. But it wasn't the  _Nwebe_ that threw the hindering blows that stopped the god-hollow's progression.

"Where do you think you're going?" someone had asked, causing Hichigo to grit his teeth as two more hooded figures came out into view, brandishing their own blades.

One of them had that childish, almost malicious grin on his lips, as the other did not appear to have any emotion on his face at all. Both of them looked from underneath their coverings, the insignia of the Legion prominent as they stood there on either side of the  _Nwebe_.

_There are more?!_  Traitors...there were traitors in the Holy Court! Hichigo couldn't believe his eyes.

" _Shit..._ "

"Kill him," Yylfordt ordered.

The spiritual energy of the centre roared around them, behind the god-hollow who found himself trapped, his King trapped with him, caught between what was more than just a rock and a hard place, with nowhere else to run, the maelstrom looming behind them, ready to suck them into its abyss.

The two accomplices immediately set out to destroy, raising their Omegas to full capacity in one go as they simply harmonized with the surrounding, Hichigo figuring out that the three were actually timing their attacks to the beat of what was going on around.

This was clearly premeditated, a snare evidently set for Ichigo. But why!? There was no time to ponder.

The power braced himself, calling on whatever strength he was allowed to muster and shield his King's form the only way he knew how as two enormous blasts, two distinct forms of hatred, collided with his arms as the latter raised them in defence, somehow trying to push the devastating attacks back, never mind if what little was there of his energy diminished in the process…

He was desperate!

_I can't..._ Hichigo remembered the youth as he had met him years ago, before all this, before everything got so screwed up. That lonely though entirely courageous smile. A smile that made the hollow decide that this would be the boy he'd follow to the ends of the world with.

"I can't let  _you_  die!

"ICHIGO!"

And with that, the merciless torrent of the Omegas eclipsed his form with their blinding light, Hichigo's screaming voice a faintness drowned in the onslaught of the their attackers' bitter hate...

* * *

To all those who had the capacity for it, a god's presence was like a candle, whose flame you could sense in the darkness of your mind when you chose to close your eyes and feel it. Ever since Ichigo's arrival, another such flame was lit in the Citadel, and everyone knew of its brightness as it beamed from where it was always, in the company of the other beacons of the Holy Court.

But no more.

The flame flickered for a second then was gone, both Aizen-sama and his God Spear feeling the sudden loss almost immediately, each snapping out of their sleep, sitting up, Gin-sama in particular, with unhindered feelings of shock.

The island has settled, the natural phenomenon that always occurred deep within its bowels over now. Earlier, the High God had felt their strawberry's presence there, near the centre of that said phenomenon, but it was drowned when the island had begun to stirred and pull the Life Rivers into itself.

At first it seemed all right, to have lost track of their youngest in the fray of the island's normal behaviour, but it was when the chaos had subsided, when the youth's flame did not blaze after the abrupt end of the Soul Cycle, that they discovered the loss.

"S-Sousuke..."

"I know."

Without a moment's waste, the two were off, calling to Alphas who immediately clothed them and scrambled, the silver's worry palpable while the High God maintained a near-eerie calm despite his own heart beating in his ears.

Something...something had happened to Ichigo!

_But damn what!?_ "Gin, open the Gates!" Aizen ordered.

No other thought but getting to where they had last felt him, the God Spear divided the dimensions, summoning the Infinite Gates before them in haste as the Lord recited the  _incanto_ to call forth his Arcana...

* * *

_Yuri: *Mentally scolding Aizen* How could you have rendered Hichigo so helpless!? Grr!_


	24. Hulog (Fallen)

The  _Incanto_ was a powerful God-only spell with the capacity to reach even the farthest corners of the Universe if need be, to summon the Legion to War and gather their forces no matter how scattered they can become. But it was rarely used, enough that the sudden pang that the _Arcana_ felt came more as a surprise to them. They took it with grave seriousness: for their Lord to cast it  _in_  the Citadel, the peril must be great.

"A threat? From the  _outside_?"

Kaname and the two Zeros were first to feel the Summons, immediately running to answer the call, almost instantaneously releasing their respective Citadelian Golden Wing - a specialized butterfly made from part of their own souls, used to open portals so that the Legion's members could travel.

"I don't think so," the General replied. "Otherwise, Yammy would have dealt with it."

No one knew if it was a threat within or otherwise. Kaname perhaps had an idea as to what it was, but he feared that he could be right. No matter, they just had to reach the Lord in time…

"Did you feel that Nel?"

Elsewhere, Neliel was actually stuck, sensing that something had gone terribly wrong. Ichigo...the youth's presence...she could no longer feel it!

"Let's go!" the green-haired beauty snapped out of her worried reverie and pressed on, releasing her butterfly as her two companions did with their own…

The group almost responded at the same time, taking the holy creatures into their hands, transforming them into their original orb forms and flinging them forward, the rays of light connecting with a rift in the dimension and opening the gaping hole that was called the  _Ganhaan_ or gateway where they all leapt right in, gracious robes flowing, swords drawn, prepared for anything that they might arrive to…

Other members of the _Arcana_ were also being alerted everywhere in the Kingdom.

Yammy immediately called for Zommari, his most trusted, when he felt the Summons. The latter surfaced but a split-second, taking that as a sign to carry on the _Arcana_   _Apat_ 's duties. The  _Talum_ bowed as the Defence Viceroy went off through a portal opened by his own butterfly…

Starrk was at their Palace Home, with Lilynette and their new-born children in the gardens when they both felt the call.

"Go," the soon-to-be-retiring _Arcana_   _Syete_ nodded to her husband whose face had changed into worry at the unexpected Summons.

"I'll be back," Starrk promised before hurrying through the opened portal, bidding his beloved wife goodbye with a kiss and smaller kisses to his sleeping cubs.

He wondered what could have happened, eyes narrowing, and why he could only feel the older gods  _but not_ the presence of the youngest of the Trinity.

_Shit. Is Ichigo-sama in trouble?_ The Legion's  _Uno_  pondered to himself as he navigated his way through the  _Ganhaan_ , his own weapon drawn and ready…

Szayelaporro Granz literally stopped in his tracks, feeling the  _In_ _canto_ as it sung to him despite the thickness of the Archive's Undergrounds. He instantly gritted his teeth, realizing what this could mean.

"Szayel-sama?" his  _Talum_ , Luppi, had asked, noticing the _Arcana_   _Lima_ in some manner of suppressed rage.

"Shit asshole. The idiot! He  _really_ went on with it," muttered the single digit, to which the other only frowned, not understanding what his superior meant really, shrugging as the Holy Court's researcher all but turned a heel, mumbling to himself more as he disappeared into a ready portal…

Even the double-digits felt the call, but sensing that the  _more powerful_  numbers had already gone on to respond, simply returned to their respective duties, but nervous nonetheless as this only happened during severe instances. Yet it was something that required the attention of the  _choice_ solo numbers, albeit there were actually twenty-three members to the Greater _Arcana_ counting out the Zeros, the _Talums_  being the ones they called the Lesser and they were of an unspecified number.

Frankenstein, _Arcana_   _Bente Tres_ , did consider the notion for a moment however, and debated with himself whether or not he was needed. Despite being the supposed  _'Number That Doesn't Exist'_ , the 'excess' or the 'shadow' of the visible _Arcana_ Legion, his loyalty was strong to Aizen-sama.

He paused from where he had already impaled the wrists of his demon  _Talum_ with his Dark Spear, bleeding the other for the precious fluid used in a number of medications the double digit made for the Court, including dimensional poisons some ten-plus-numbered members use to destroy Strings…

"Looks like there's trouble," said the blond-haired Apothecary, looking down with a sadist's glimmer in his blue eyes at the tattered state of his black-haired and rather dashing  _sklave_ …

Sebastian cried out, writhing in torturous pain as his blood seeped, trickling down from on the stone platform where he was crucified, to the container jugs below, face contorting in pure agony.

"Aw don't be such a drama queen," spat the brutal master, knowing this could be exaggerated sometimes, the demon often merely playing at masochism. "You've been through  _worse_ , Sebby.  _Don't humour me_." And he drove the Spear even deeper through…

Elsewhere, concealed, Yylfordt Granz waited for his siblings-in-arms to arrive, thinking that although cliché, he needed to return to the scene of his crime…a scene he knew to be  _clean_  by now, the destruction  _they_ had wrought there gone with the healing of the area, their tracks covered by the island itself. And to think that the Citadel could be  _their_  very own  _accomplice_  in this, it was laughable! Hilarious!

The _Arcana_ laughed, falling back on the couch in his favourite room in his Palace, letting his hand fall listlessly on the carpet. Whatever Aizen would tell them later on was certainly  _not_ going to be good news.

"You're next, my Lord!" and he continued to laugh near-insanely.

* * *

His silver kept quiet as the High God froze on  _that spot_  for the longest time since they arrived, one knee knelt and a hand reached, brows furrowing in some manner of concentration. Gin didn't know what he was sensing for, but he knew it had something to do with Ichigo, so he let the Lord of the Realm be, doing his own survey of the area, the island having done with its usual incident.

He couldn't help but imagine what had happened to their strawberry, ' _worried_ ' a word that didn't quite describe how he felt at the moment. Not even a trace...not even an inkling...

Where had Ichigo gone? Was he...dead?

"Gin…" that gave the silver a start, eyes glancing up to see that it was just Aizen calling his name, looking at him with that unknown expression on his face. The God Spear did not conceal his trouble as he moved into those arms, the Lord having gestured for him.

"Ichigo...is he...?"

The High God kissed him tenderly, a gesture to calm those fears, hands soothing the tension down his silver's back, a conspicuous trembling felt through the thin layer of his azure robes. Gin longed to be comforted, wanting to be assured…  _Ichigo…_ as he couldn't think of anything else but their youngest.

"My Lord!"

The Portals opened one after the other, the General landing first and immediately paying his respects with a bow, a move followed by the two Zeros who both fell on a knee, as with the other members who came right after them. Aizen-sama noted that they had their  _Armas_ drawn, a fitting response that somehow made the High God smile inwardly.

"Sheathe your swords my _Arcana_ ," the Lord of the Realm did not let go of his silver as he addressed the prime of his Legion. He immediately declared, "Ichigo has gone missing," eyeing the members of his _Arcana_ with an indistinguishable expression on his face, searching. His eyes stopped on Neliel who was the most visibly concerned in the group.

"My dear, don't despair," Aizen-sama told her when she had met his eyes.

"My Lord. Is Ichigo…?"

Everyone had the same question. There was no trace of the young god anywhere now that they had opened their senses to it, as if he had suddenly vanished without preamble, disappeared from the face of the Citadel.

For everyone's benefit, Aizen replied, "We do not know…" which wasn't at all imprecise. He was indeed uncertain. This time, the silver turned to look at him. "Gin and I will return to the Palace and search through the Strings. My most accurate assumption is that he'd fallen through the Sacred Maelstrom by accident."

_Are you certain?_  His God Spear mentally threw the question but he denied answering it.

_Later, my love..._ and he continued to give the others his order: "Prepare the Legion, Kaname. To leave on the fifth hour."

Then the Lord just urged his God Spear off, taking him by the arm and leading him away. The General however had some reservations regarding the command.

"My Lord- "

" -be ready to do battle…" before Kaname could voice his concerns, the High God added this. "...in the instance that Ichigo has fallen into Rozen, be prepared...

"...to wage war."

* * *

Baraggan looked from where he was standing on his ornate boat as it drifted through the Dark Sea nearby, deciding to keep his silence for now. He had not been able to help Ichigo-sama...rather he had been  _too late_...arriving only to witness the Omegas crashing full force on the youth, Yylfordt Granz and his cohorts succeeding, evidently using the natural character of the island to their advantage.

Now their plans had been revealed, and there was danger to his Lords. Although the Sentient Keeper agreed that Aizen-sama perhaps,  _perhaps_  already knew about it. He was never one to be so uninformed after all...

And like Aizen-sama, he firmly believed the youth was not dead. Just how he came to such a conclusion, he was yet to determine. Maybe it was because he'd seen a  _being_ wrapping himself around the War God in the seconds before disaster befell him? That this  _being_  protected the mentally incapable youth, the both of them falling together to be swallowed by the violent beating of the Maelstrom?

Whatever happened, Baraggan was grateful. By this there was little hope that the young Lord had survived, wherever he was at the moment…

* * *

Naturally,  _he_ was one to shun these sorts of things, but as the injured youth held tightly unto him, he allowed it, the simple comfort the only thing he could provide at the moment.

Hichigo recalled the last moments of the battle that had gone wrong, how, as he was aiming to shield his King from the Omegas the three  _traitors_ blasted their way, he was pushed back into the realm of regression.

"—KING!"

His power had not been enough. He was pushed back into the dimension where all powers reside deep within their masters, and all he could do was watch and rage, slamming on the divide, seeing Ichigo thrown over the plateau, down the edge and now clinging with just a hand on the crumbling fringes of it. The Maelstrom was beating violently beneath, the god-hollow a mere distorted reflection on its ferociously swirling surface.

_Damn it. He's gonna die!_

"Yylfordt…"

The _Arcana_ and his Lesser cohorts looked over. "Oi, he's still alive," piped the effeminate of the two.

But that was just barely. Hichigo knew that his King had sustained much injury already, the earlier attempts  _he_ made doing very little to shield him.

"Hmm...Where'd the  _other you_ go?" Yylfordt asked, but then changed his mind about wanting to know. "No matter."

Hichigo continued to struggle in his realm, even as the spell that bound them there was activated, reaching fresh chains to constrict the god-hollow. "NO! King!"

"Yylfordt, help me," Ichigo was pleading, but that was a request that fell on deaf ears.

"I'm sorry," the  _Nwebe_ said. "You're just like me aren't you? Aizen-sama  _is_  our common  _enemy_. The problem is you're on his side..."

To Hichigo's horror, the three charged their Omegas once more, this time, aiming to obliterate completely.

"King! No! Ichigo!"

"Goodbye... _prince_ …"

The last thing Hichigo saw was another blinding light, and he did not know what happened next. But at the last minute he found himself out of his confines, shattering the shackles, leaping through the divide to pull the strawberry down with him, taking his place, rolling them both in mid-air as he shielded him from the Omegas that rained from above, a massive storm of power.

The explosion was immense. Hichigo could see souls and their threads literally disintegrating even as he himself felt the lashing heat of the attack on his back. He knew they had gotten to him, and that he would be as immensely damaged as the area was but he could care less. As long as he could save his wounded King from it, he didn't care if he lost all his limbs.

Both injured, they plummeted, so much chaos that perhaps their descent into the whirlpool had been obscured. Only then did Hichigo lose consciousness, but clutching that precious bundle close to him…

When the god-hollow came to, they were falling, falling in a seemingly unfathomable darkness, an endless tunnel where they passed dimension upon dimension - though the power was not certain if they were truly safe.

"Hey King."

Ichigo still held fast unto him, very much afraid, calling his name over and over. Only then did the god-hollow realize that it was the strawberry's will that had broken him free.

"Hey King, I'm all right…" he reached a hand to soothe him. " _We're_  all right…"

* * *

**_Notes from Yuri_** : The Language Explained

To those asking what the language is, it's actually  _Hiligaynon_ , a local dialect from a small island in the Visayan region of the Philippine archipelago although it's not really just exclusively spoken there. I find it to be a very beautiful and utterly sweet language, as are the people who speak it, thus I wanted to share.

_Incanto_ \- a spell, chant or incantation

_Talum_ \- literally the sharp edge of a blade

_Ganhaan_ \- gateway; threshold of a door or entrance

_Armas_ \- weapon/weapons or arms; anything wielded in the manner

The numbering for the Arcana was also done in the language:  _Isa_ ,  _Duwa_ ,  _Tatlo_ ,  _Apat_ ,  _Lima_ ,  _Anum_ ,  _Pito_ ,  _Walo_ ,  _Nwebe_ or  _Siyam_ (will use later),  _Pulo_... _Bente Dos_ ,  _Bente Tres_...as are the chapter titles.

**Additional info** : _Arcana_   _Bente Tres_ and his  _Talum_ : Frankenstein from Noblesse and Sebastian from Kuroshitsuji.


	25. Nadula (Lost)

Anarchy and chaos had broken out as if the Doors of Hell itself had fallen apart. The  _Wandenreich_  had unexpectedly won, in a battle that the  _Shinigami_  captains, despite having fought so valiantly in, could not have possibly succeeded.

Even as their headstrong Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto joined in, they failed - his and their  _bankais_  stolen, their precious 'pivot' cut down, though honourably and admirably stood his ground. He died on his feet, fought to the last of his strength until he was completely obliterated by his Quincy rival.

With his death, the fate of  _Seireitei_  was sealed, the last remains of hope in the hearts of his subordinates extinguished alongside the fire and fall of their leader: even  _this_ , the memory of his might, the final moments of the  _monster_ that could've saved them all, was likewise being threatened to be overpowered by the unexpected onslaught.

Captains had fallen, their unconscious, some mangled, bodies strewn across the courtyards of Soul Society's precious seat of power. Likewise the members of the divisions cut down and trampled, as the  _Wandenreich_ , the Quincies they believed to have been exterminated a thousand years ago, swarmed into the once fortified realm of  _Seireitei_ , past barriers once believed to be impenetrable.

_Soldat_  were finishing off survivors, continuing to leave further devastation in their wake,  _Yhwach_ , their 'king' and progenitor, their Emperor, the one who rose from a long time loss of his own powers, watched with his chosen prince as the  _Shinigamis'_  own world fell asunder.

"We're leaving," said he, pleased at how they had begun to render  _Seireitei_  to mere rubble. "With the main forces of the  _Gotei_  13 decimated, the 0 Division is certain to make an appearance. We retreat and wait for them."

His obedient prince was first to go, through to the hidden confines of their Invisible Empire where his attendants awaited his return in the throne room.  _Yhwach_  was about to go next, dogged by  _Haschwalth_ , his most trusted, who had already given the order to return to the rest of their subordinates.

But even before a step could be taken further, an explosion in the air above them cuts the purpose short, and catches both the powerful Quincies in mid-stride for a moment.

"What's that?" the Emperor turned about, as over the plains of ruin, where the  _Soldat_  had swarmed like ants, something fell to ground, a crater forming as unbelievable force battered the point of impact, scattering the soldiers in a full circle around it.

Was this some concocted final effort from the fallen  _Seireitei_?

"Your majesty."

"Wait  _Haschwalth_ ," spoke the Emperor, sensing something  _unique_ and strange in the midst of the still engulfing dust and detritus where the  _object_ or  _otherwise_ had fallen. Definitely not from  _Seireitei_.

Slowly, ever slowly, the bits settled, and to the surprise of those present revealed none other but the form of a youth.

"Aizen-sama-chan," he was sobbing. "Gin-sama-chan…"

His robes of amazing scarlet such as none these white-clad soldiers have ever seen were torn in places, but he had no wounds were there were marks of weapons, just mere scratches and some bruises that struck a certain image, to a degree, of plight now over. His brown eyes seemed lost and out of place, but a beauty with such indefinite strength visible, as even  _Yhwach_ can feel the shocking power emanating from his very being.

The stranger was looking about for someone, calling a name none recognized, only to bury his pitiful yet gorgeous face in his dirtied hands. He had never stood up, but he was perhaps a prince of tall stature, orange hair the colour of a late afternoon. Although clearly enough there was something  _odd_ about his personality. For his mentality seemed to be all wrong.

"What's this?" the Emperor narrowed his eyes, as if in scrutiny found a roughness that could be polished into a gemstone…

One of the higher-ranked  _Soldat_  determined that the situation was not as serious as it had been deemed earlier, confidently gesturing for his subordinates to go and investigate just  _who_ had fallen in their centre. He was most definitely  _not_ a  _shinigami_  for the evident lack of the official black. Then he must be some civilian, or a soul from the surrounding  _Rungokai_ just caught here, although the emanating  _power_ was difficult to explain. It was just unlike any other. It seemed almost similar to  _reiatsu_ , but was heightened to a certain scale no one could define  _exactly_ what.

Of course these were all mistaken suppositions...needless to say these  _mistakes_ would end in certain demise. As  _Yhwach_  watched, one of the three soldiers who had approached extend his hand to seize the orange-haired stranger, _another_   _being_ extended a gesture of _his_ own, stopping the Quincy with a hand through his chest whilst muttering "Idiot" as he delivered the fatal blow!

To everyone's shock, and the Emperor's evident curiosity, the inverted white of a being literally  _pulled_ the Quincy's beating heart out, squeezing it whilst it was still giving forth the last of its life blood, the red liquid pooling below as the body fell to the ground before him.

Then with such speed, he dealt the same fate to the other stunned soldiers who did not even see his attack coming until they were dead, the bodies thrown over and away as the  _creature_ went on an angry tirade, cursing and uttering vulgarities against another name none recognized.

"Why the mot- " another Quincy would have attacked, if not for  _Haschwalth's_  sudden hand stopping him and the others from moving.

He saw the interest by which their Emperor watched the other two, perhaps entirely intrigued if not enthralled at such wanton destruction…

Hichigo shook the blood off his fingertips, looking around and noticing they'd arrived in a place he was unfamiliar of, though the people that surrounded them appeared to be as humans appeared in his King's old world. But then there was no way for him to be certain. They could be in one of a trillion dimensions in the Universe by now who had the same citizens, after all, the Universe tended to be repetitive in a sense.

Though there was  _something_  about these beings he just couldn't get his head over. As if they had encountered  _them_ before.

"A hollow?"  _Haschwalth_  had thought out loud, looking at the colour that marked Hichigo's  _original_ form before he ascended.

"He's different," he heard their royal predecessor respond, a smile on his voice somehow as he seemed to have defined what that  _one_ was.

The humming power that throbbed uncontrollably around the orange-haired stranger intrigued him as it was nothing alike to what he has seen before. So did the suspicious flood of strength the other with him possessed and flaunted, eyeing the surroundings with unhampered apathy. Then…

" _Haschwalth_ …"

It was an unfinished order but the other understood. It was a silent command for the rest of them to observe for now, and wait. A sign not to move until they could decide what these  _beings_ before them were. Like wolves, they created a perimeter around their newest _guests_ , seeing as the orange-haired one was no longer alone from where he was sobbing like a child in the middle of the crater his fall had created.

"Try lay a dirty hand on  _my King_ ," the god-hollow spat, his scowl deepening.

"That was uncalled for," Shirosaki interjected, combing a lazy hand through his white hair.

"Uncalled for? Despicable  _fucker_ was attacking!"

There was a pause before Hichigo's eyes rounded, realising that his twin was now standing before him, unchained and awake. Shirosaki shook his head, crossing his arms. "You're a damned brat."

"Wait. Shiro...your binds…"

At that, the other god-hollow blinked slowly, only then recognising that he was as free as his Hichigo was free. He looked down at his hands, and around them. Unfamiliar faces, apprehensive glares...a surrounding trap that would spring with the slightest motion though he seemed unfazed by it in the same way.

Hichigo was following his stare as they likewise kept their eyes out for their King, making absolutely certain that he was safe. "Can you feel it? Has your strength returned?" asked Hichigo.

"Where are we? What happened?" Shirosaki could sense the tension mounting. He also felt for his neck, fingers touching the collar that was still there, two links of the chain existing, tugging to test its strength and hold.

"The collar's still stuck. Yours?"

"Same," answered Hichigo, parting his robes to show the other.

As he and the strawberry were plummeting through the dimensions, he had already surmised that at least part of his constriction remained despite being released. The collar was evident enough.

"This is unusual. I thought Aizen-sama didn't have the intention of releasing us?"

Hichigo wanted to say Ichigo's will was the one that caused this, however, as he sneaked a glance at his twin, he realised it wasn't that at all.

_Let me say this but once to you… I'll give you a bit of liberty today_ …

Aizen had said that hadn't he? So then was it  _that_ which gave them this unexpected freedom?

"I'm here. You're here," the Omega wondered. "Where're…"

"We're all here," Zangetsu suddenly joined them, his presence a booming force immediately that caused some of the present invaders to step a foot or two back.

It was  _Yhwach's_  turn to narrow his eyes. The new being who suddenly emerged out of nowhere reminded him of himself, oddly enough, when he was at the prime of his life. The orange-haired one between the three still kept sobbing.

"Old man! Haven't seen you well in a while you bastard," Hichigo greeted, to which the Alpha snapped.

"Watch your mouth Omega," as he gestured towards their King.

Tensa was with him, and so were Mugetsu and his white counterpart Shirogetsu. The twins were consoling the strawberry now: "It's all right King. We're all here."

"Mugi-chan, I'm lost!" cried the youth, fumbling to wrap his arms around the power's waist.

"I can't get him to shush," said Hichigo. "We need to get the King home...and get that  _fucking Arcana_ wasted."

"An _Arcana_?"

The god-hollow told them the short end about what had happened on the plateau. "Gin-sama...Aizen-sama…" as the strawberry continued to call out, Shirogetsu on one knee and resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hush now King."

Tensa moved to Zangetsu's side, doing as the rest of the other powers were doing, eyeing with suspicion as they continued to have this standoff with the white-clad men and women around them, some emanating with power that was more than the others.

There was even someone of immense strength somewhere in the middle of this circus, but  _he_ was hidden by the crowd now. No matter.

The oldest power felt for the rest of the location, feeling so much ruin and destruction. There was war. The scent of blood and battle in the air, among others…

"I don't think we were released just because the Lord had to cut us some slack though," the younger Alpha whispered to the other. "Can you feel that?"

Zangetsu inhaled slowly while the other Alpha and Omegas watched them both. "You're right," he sensed many fallen souls around them. Somebody from the crowd had signalled the others to create an enclosure and from the looks of it, they were aiming to capture.

Indeed. The Quincy Emperor wanted to see further if these beings would be worth the coercion it may take for them to join their cause. So the King was in danger, and as a result, the powers were released.

"This isn't the Citadel. The atmosphere isn't as potent," Zangetsu agreed.

Hichigo was suddenly enthralled by the sight of blood still on his hand, moving to lick a bit off just to see how it would taste, the natural hunger of a hollow in him rising.

"Fuck it isn't!" he said. "But then where are we?

"I wanna get my hands around that  _asshole_ Yylfordt's neck and snap it in two!"

He couldn't get over the fact that an _Arcana_ threatened their King, and that there were other traitors even in the Holy Court. He was infuriated, his power leaking out, bursting into dark tendrils, scaring Ichigo.

Shirogetsu scowled at that, standing up but staying a hand on their King's head. Mugetsu was likewise eyeing him in the same comportment. Shirosaki just shook his head again, "You're impossible."

"Enough," Zangetsu scolded them all, knowing that the failed attempt on their King's life shouldn't be their primary concern for now. "We need to figure where  _we_ are. And we need to get Ichigo-sama  _home_." Again, he eyed the people surrounding them. There was something about them he can't define but shook it off. "He _doesn't_ belong here."

Mugetsu sighed. He could feel eyes on him, waiting, as if trying to find something they can take advantage of like a weakness that can be exploited. "But then the King doesn't have the capacity to open the Infinite Gate. He doesn't even have his own Golden Wing yet. Unless Gin-sama would, then we're trapped here. Wherever  _here_ is…"

Tensa considered something, "If that whirlpool was a gateway, then the portal by which you came here might still be open somewhere. Perhaps we can use it?"

Everyone waited for Zangetsu.

"Tensa…" was all he said.

The younger Alpha understood, acknowledging immediately.

"I'll be back," and turned to leave and search through the location, levitating effortlessly, a mass of dark, endless robes.

The  _Soldat_  present immediately reacted, "Where do you think you're go- "

The intention to stop him was in vain however as Hichigo, in one clean sweep of his swords, slashed, killing one in an instant by severing his head and cutting off the arm, hand and fingertips of the three other soldiers who sought to stop Tensa's progress.

"Na-ah…" the god-hollow licked his lips, grinning for the first time since falling to this forsaken dimension, a shower of blood staining his immaculate robes. "Don't be rude to an  _Alpha_."

Tensa had already gone, covering a lot of ground with such unbelievable speed. The  _Soldat_  were left to doubt, witnessing these 'beings' and their display of abilities.

"Fools!" chastised their commander. "We're proud  _Wandenreich_! Ack!"

His head came rolling down to the god-hollow's feet. The Emperor was not amused.

"Your majesty."

"Dispose of them," and changed his mind about taking these  _creatures_  in, walking away with reserved opinion, their time having done and needing to return to the shadows.

"Kill them,"  _Haschwalth_  doubled, turning to follow after the two  _A's_ , disappearing into their hidden realm within  _Seireitei_  itself and leaving his charge confidently to the capable  _Soldat_. Of course, this would be beneath his concern if it did not concern his Emperor. Although he had underestimated terribly...

The  _Soldat_  poised to carry out the order, the powers reading this instantly. It somehow annoyed Shirogetsu. "Really Hichigo," but it was more to his brother power than anything else. The god-hollow was a danger even to himself sometimes as he most certainly just followed what his instincts dictated.

Hichigo threw his head back, in a rather arrogant manner, "What?" licking his lips again as he questioned why the Alpha was stopping him. "Can't you feel it? Don't you feel the urge ringing in your bones? I can practically hear carnage screaming!"

The powers paused. Shirosaki had been silent, but he agreed with his twin, knowing his own nerves were singing with a need he's never felt before. This was the Omega in them talking. "He's right. Blood. I can smell it in the air," he spoke as the others fell to thinking.

Hichigo wasted no time. To the enemies' surprise, he again unsheathes from out of nowhere the two swords gifted to him during his ascension; the same he had been using all the while but kept vanishing until he recalled them.

He and the others had figured it by now, that the familiarity they had been feeling projected by the surrounding troop was as their King's. Zangetsu felt most connected to it than the others because he and Tensa were Quincy powers, and shared the same wave length as these men.

So then are they by any chance in the Human World? The oldest was still figuring. Or was this someplace else in the severed  _dimension_? He couldn't have been more correct.

"We've landed right smack in the middle of a fucking battle field! Shouldn't we indulge? It's been awhile since we have done some real  _shit_ ," the god-hollow poised.

"Hichi-chan…" Ichigo was still a mess, but his Alphas and Omegas would not allow anything to happen while they were left with his protection. Zangetsu pulled out his own dual swords, to Shirogetsu's disappointment, "Not you too Zangetsu."

"As much as I would like to disagree with Hichigo, I can't. Until we can sort things out and get  _our King_  home…" the oldest Alpha narrowed his eyes, taking stock of their enemies and coming into conclusion that the flank left of him would be the first to attack, and that they would seek to reach the only unarmed weakness they had in their company. "...we'll need to protect Ichigo-sama with our lives…"

The Omegas brought out their  _Armas_ , dual swords appearing out of thin air as all the powers braced themselves. Even Mugetsu pulled his swords out, thankful that he could likewise access his weaponry, creating an angle of protection around a baffled Ichigo looking up at him, the longer of his  _Armas_  extended to the back of the strawberry while the shorter one was to shield the front.

Everyone was ready. Hichigo could not be happier at the impending danger, his insides beaming like they would explode. With that the  _Soldat_  moved, jumping in to carry out their Emperor's will. White rain.

"Slaughter them!" a force to be reckoned with their mass and sheer might. But then these new  _monsters_ were the very same thing, only worse. They were gods about to run amok.

"Well then...Let's fucking enjoy this, shall we?"

And the god-hollow was the first to meet the fray head on…

* * *

_Yuri: Did not proof-read. Waiting for someone to tell me I erred. hahaha_


	26. Pag-pangita (The Search)

It was hard to describe the next few minutes that had passed, but by the second, the battle became fiercer, each  _power_ out for blood and death and loving it, Ichigo safe between them as they wielded their swords with such skill, the  _Soldat_ clearly overwhelmed, the  _shinigami_ fearful though somewhere in the back of their heads were thankful for the intervention...or was it?

"More! More! ...MORE!" Hichigo's eyes were burning with delight, weapons slashing through flesh and flesh, the blood splattering and washing him as if to christen his ruthlessness anew from the years that he had been submitted to utter humiliation and constraint.

He had starved.

They all have.

That's why they could all fight with such aggressiveness, all those who see, feel or hear them stunned by their collective ferocity…

Elsewhere, Tensa had stopped, assessing from where he'd landed on the iconic mesa of  _Sōkyoku_ Hill the entire area. So this was Soul Society? They were in the Severed String? No wonder there was not an inkling of the gods here, likewise any trace of the portal by which their King had come through.

Nothing but battle, shattered delusions, and those white-clad morons who kept trying to stop him but he had immediately cut down.

_Where do we go now?_ the Alpha thought to himself with nary an honest clue…

* * *

The weather in the Citadel had become rather erratic, or was it because the silver had been sulking, that even the eternally bright day which marked the gods' solidarity had given way to cold wind and darker clouds as if a storm was going to blow in, the weather threatening towards a diluvium of sorts. The Life Rivers were tumultuous, tossing and churning...

Aizen-sama sat alone on his throne as he looked over the Realm, not even caring to stop Gin from letting his reactions manifest, feeling the same way though simply diverting, contemplating instead on the various things pertaining to their strawberry's  _disappearance_. He had already exchanged his voluminous golden robes for the white leather and fur of the army, preparing to head out into the dimensions to  _get_  Ichigo  _back_  despite the Legion's incredulousness, doubtful as to whether or not the War God was even alive.

But the Lord was certain. He knew for fact that Ichigo was  _alive_ , the evidence of which left in the form of the smallest trace of his power the High God discovered on the plateau…

When they had gone to the centre of the island, the entire space around the Sacred Maelstrom had already healed, and if not for his own Alpha-Omega,  _Kyōka Suigetsu_ , interfering with the process, he wouldn't have been able to  _read_ from that small, insignificant crack he'd found near the edge what had happened.

But it was faint, very faint, just barely enough to determine that the youth had struggled, was in a confrontation in fact and that Hichigo was activated before they both disappeared, the leaking trail of the strawberry's power fading into the whirlpool alongside that of a released god-hollow's. And then there's  _that_ , the familiar trace of  _something_  or someone that he first needed to confirm.

"My liege," Barragan gave a deep bow as he entered the throne room, seeing that the Lord of the Realm had already geared himself for travel though not before calling him to his audience.

This perhaps was the better time to tell him of his dear _Arcana_   _Nwebe's_ ploy although the look on Aizen-sama's face told him there would be no further need…

"Lord Aizen…"

"Barragan," the High God was clearly in a foul mood that did not even take the show of temperamental weather to confirm. "I believe you  _have_ information that I need?"

* * *

The _Arcana_ had assembled, their God Shield and General already standing in their midst, glancing every now and then at his beloved's worried face though Grimmjow belied that with a certain fervour, just like everyone, assuming the worst and preparing for it.

If ever the God of War did fall into the hostile dimension of Rozen, they were going to do battle with its denizens immediately. If Ichigo-sama was now the dimension's  _hostage_ , they'll most certainly need to do whatever it will take to get him back.

A tense silence fell upon the members of the Legion, the members on edge. Even their  _Uno_ appeared to reflect upon the weight of this unwelcomed possibility.

Besides the obvious however, the Blue Zero was likewise vexed with the thought of how  _this_  might once again put their marriage preparations on hold, having been delayed long enough with prior concerns before.

_Don't worry your little head_ , Kaname had told him earlier.  _We'll be done before even the day is through._

But then how can his General be so definite? What if it didn't end as quickly or worst?

"Aizen-sama!"

The Lord of the Realm made his way from within the hallowed halls of the Palace, the great doors opening to allow his exit followed by the Sentient Barragan whose void-like robes were the complete opposite of the god. The Higher _Arcana_ immediately fell on their knees, honouring their Lord and awaiting his orders, even as the latter stopped to assess the surroundings, finding their lovely gardens in a grim, near-monochromatic state, the gloom reflected by the Citadel instead of the typical sunshine. His silver was truly upset. Aizen-sama sighed. But there was even more pressing concerns at hand…

"We're heading to the Severed String," the High God spoke to which the Legion both breathed out in relief but immediately wondering as to why.

It was his General who'd given voice to the questions.

"But why My Lord?"

Earlier, the God Spear had traced Ichigo's faint presence through about sixty dimensions in a straight line, meaning the strawberry had actually fallen through at least  _this_ number of worlds before his presence faded, and before the gods had lost track of him despite turning the Universe inside out and feeling through the rest of the other Strings of worlds where he might have finally ended. Then, Aizen noticed something, instantly calling Barragan in to confirm his doubts before he told Gin what he had in mind.

_Yes. Quincy souls have likewise progressed through the Gates now, though just enough to somehow balance out with that of the shinigamis,_  the ancient Sentient had reported _. It appears the latter have found a means to rebound…_

They actually haven't. It was in fact much better attributed to the verity of  _the Universe_  itself being the one that had found a way to bring an actual means to  _balance_ the war, the responsibility of whom falling automatically on none other than their strawberry's shoulders, which might as well mean that their  _missing_ prince was now becoming involved in the Blood War even without meaning to.

_The reason why we can no longer sense him in the dimensions is that he might have fallen into one where this is_ _ **impossible**_ , he'd told Gin. And where else was this? The Severed String was the only logical place, where both older gods had  _no link to_ , and where Aizen's power had not reached from the Citadel for a long time now.

"But where in  _that_ String, Aizen-sama?" Kaname followed.

In truth, the High God did not know. From their lustrous kingdom, there was no means by which he could find this out unlike the rest of the Universe's dimensions of whose Strings pooled and interconnected to make a smooth, single network. They may need to dissect  _those worlds_ and look inside them one by one to determine where Ichigo might have plunged into.

The strawberry might be lost in the sinister coldness of _Hueco Mundo_ , might be alone in Soul Society or even in the Soul King's dimension as far as they were concerned. Or he could be back in the Human World - there was likewise that probability - the world from where Aizen had so viciously ripped him out of years before. The memories flashed in vain snippets. This never really haunted him  _per se_ , but at times they were as pestering dreams.

"Sousuke…"

The doors slid open a second time and from within came the silver, now dressed in his own princely version of the _Arcana_ leather, gloves and strapped boots, his own  _Armas,_   _Shinsō,_ currently in the plainest of views. His rather lengthy and hooded fur coat the same colour as his hair was carried along by a couple of servants tasked to get him ready for the journey.

Aizen-sama gestured for the coat, and was the one who threw the garb over Gin's shoulders, running his palms to smoothen the front of it before lovingly clasping just the top of its fastenings for the sake of providing his lover easier access to his concealed weaponry.

_Shinsō_ was the smallest in terms of length in the line of 'God Blades', but he was the equipped personification of the God Spear's Alpha and Omega merged into one, and easily outclassed most other  _Armas_ by sheer strength and power alone. Not to mention it was the Infinite Key, Gin's extension of power, by which the Citadel's silvered head could undo all the divides of all the dimensions, mend them or lock them away for good to rot…

"What if we don't find him there?" the silver had asked lowly, Aizen looking up to find his beloved's worried and, yes, his quite exhausted face. There had been no rest for them since they'd established that Ichigo was missing.

"We will find him," said the High God. "I have no doubts."

For truth they didn't need these now, there was no room for it, the High God not at all afraid to make a mistake with his already well-calculated assumptions. If they didn't find Ichigo in those worlds, they'll simply move on until they do, be he alive...or a cold, hard corpse.

That macabre leeway was something they cannot neglect.

With that, Aizen-sama pulled his God Spear near, an arm snaked around the smaller waist as he addressed the army who would be leaving with them to the severed realms for the search.

"We go now, my  _dearest Arcana_."

* * *

Yylfordt had the face of calm waters though inside he was seething. Ichigo was  _alive_  and Aizen had confirmed it, worse, they were going after him. Even worst was that he had uncertainties...Aizen didn't give the impression that he knew anything, but he could be playing all of them for fools, vile as the High God was. The _Arcana_   _Nwebe_ needed to keep a vigilant eye therefore.

"Gin, open the Infinite Gate."

It had been determined that they will split into two groups once they reach the Severed String, one team to accompany the General and search through the Human World as the other would accompany the Gods into the dark dimension of the _Hueco_. The special shadow _Arcana_ Frankenstein would leave with them as well, _Arcana_   _Apat_ needing to remain together with the Sentient Barragan to keep the Citadel's defences up and the kingdom guarded as there would most certainly be a lack of godly presence. This in turn could pose some serious troubles for the Realm…

"So what now?"

Yylfordt's hooded accomplices had come, blending in with the rest of their  _Talum_ counterparts to see the single numbers off, but sneaking in to discuss this tiny bit under low voices. Around them the kingdom was growing paler, the petals of the flowers falling off.

Szayelaporro Granz passed them, giving the traitorous Nine  _that_ look, though the older Granz could only smirk at it with the least of considerations, _So what would you do now brother?_  Would the Legion's _Arcana_   _Lima_ uphold his word?  _Will you really kill me for Aizen?_

But then this was still dire, considering the fact that they had worked so much to lay out that trap and draw Ichigo into it, hoping to cripple the Trinity with the sudden  _destruction_ of its  _technically weakest_  link. Though apparently, the prince had not been as weak as they imagined, no matter how powerless he might have appeared to them. Because he'd survived, now considered only to be  _lost_  in the dimensions and not  _dead_ asdead.

"Hey, Yylfordt, I asked you ' _what now?_ '"

The older Granz considered his options, and then decided there was but  _one_  if ever Ichigo did come up alive in their searching of those dimensions.

"Luppi...did you keep the  _thing_ I entrusted to you somewhere well-hidden?"

The  _Talum_ blinked, before realizing what their shadowy leader was asking about. Yes. He was referring to  _that object_ , the small trinket the size of a palm, an orb glowing with an unnamed red force trapped within. But what was  _it_ exactly, and why had the Arcana regarded it as something of such consequence?

Yylfordt has told neither of them this secret.

"If I get compromised, I will send back word. When that happens, you will need to escape from here," he meant likewise for the other silent accomplice listening to him. "But break the orb  _first_ before you do and release whatever is inside."

Get compromised? So the odds are great that discovery could happen enough that the normally fearsome Nine would use this seemingly-powerful ace?

"What would happen then...when I break the orb?" Luppi asked.

Gin extended a graceful hand and drove it through the air in front of him with one quick thrust, sinking his entire arm through the very fissures of the Realm as if his fingers had met thick, resisting waters, disappearing as the gloved hand was swallowed by the otherwise invisible  _rift_ of their dimension. He clasped something within, the proverbial tumblers of a hidden lock, which he caressed with the power of the Infinite Key so that a sudden quake was felt.

The earth shook. The God Spear's heavy power next reverberated through the land in swirls of exploding wind, the intensity of which such that was never felt, not the placid tide that drenched the sacred halls during reparation ceremonies, breaking through the gloom of the sky above, a light, which came spearing down to where the silver had unlocked the doorway to all dimensions.

Aizen watched, unruffled as the Infinite Gate revealed itself to all those present, two massive doors whose complex seals and fastenings broke with a nearly-mechanical thud, sliding to the side to reveal several other doors behind, layers of the same make, the similar process of opening repeated until the sound of breaking locks echoed from within at quite a distance.

So this would be the way by which they would go, through the very sacred gate only gods could tread? The Legion felt rather agitated, overwhelmed by the prospect. Their Lords are indeed in a state of inconceivable haste...

"Let's go," Aizen gestured for his army as the power emanating from the Gate continued to flood the surroundings with a thick, yellow glow.

They could see the golden aura within the Infinite Gates. Kaname had only seen this once. But that had been too long ago that the actuality of it again served to dim his recollections.

"Hood's up, _Arcana_ ," ordered the General as he led their army in without a second's wait, the High God having already taken Gin-sama by a hand and urged him in before them, the rest of the Legion following close behind...

* * *

_Yuri: End of Una na Libro. What happens next? Let's wait for Bleach to finish and we'll see. Thank you everyone! ^_^_

_Update (as of transfer end, Nov. 1, 2018): I can't seem to get the momentum to start fleshing out my Book 2. Anyone want to colab? I have the outline but don't know what to do with it. *crais*_


End file.
